Kalasin's Guard
by TeresaDelay
Summary: **Teaser for Sequel Now Up!** Kalasin goes to Carthak to marry Kaddar. She brings her three best friends: two nobles and a commoner who is her personal guard and must fend off someone powerful who wants Kally dead. K/K fluff, plus slight K/D and others
1. Chapter 1

This is set in the midst of the Tricker's Series. I know Kally is suppose to be married by the end of the first book, but the timeline is almost right, and I wanted Alan to be a squire so he could come along, so I adjusted things. Obviously, anything you recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce--basically all the characters except Zenobia.

--

"There is one more thing I'd like to discuss before we end the meeting," King Jonathan said.

His Champion groaned audibly, but had the good grace to look ashamed of herself when her King glared at her.

"When we send Kalasin to Carthak to meet Kaddar," Jon continued still glaring at Alanna, "I would like to send a personal guard with her. Someone whom she can trust and who can protect her if there are any assassination attempts. I think it might be better if the guard was a woman. If we could pretend she was a maid or a lady-in-waiting, there would be fewer diplomatic difficulties and a surprise for any enemies. Any suggestions?"

"There are a few riders who might do," Buri, the former Commander of the Queen's Riders, answered thoughtfully. "We'd have to see if they'd be willing to leave Tortall though."

"Actually father, I've already arranged for a guard," Kalasin interjected into the conversation.

"Excuse me? You did what?" her father replied.

"Well, I have an old friend who agreed to go to Carthak with me as a sort of maid and companion. She is completely qualified to guard me if any danger were to arise. She excels at knives and is also handy with a sword and bow. Her favorite weapon is the Sai though."

"How good is she?" asked Alanna.

"She beats me with knives, sword and bow every time, and don't get me started on those three-pronged Sai she favors. I can't even react enough to run away when she gets going those things. She even trounces Alan with a sword and Aly with knives fairly regularly. She is also Gifted and Sighted, powerfully so, although she does not have much training or control," said Roald.

"You get trounced with a sword by some street girl with no formal training," demanded Alanna, turning in her chair to stare at her younger son who was serving drinks at the meeting as part of his duty as a squire.

"I beat her once," said Alan defensively.

"Yeah, when she was hungover," said Roald.

Alan glared at him.

Sir Raoul, Knight Commander of the King's Own, laughed. "Who is this girl?" he asked.

"She's a street girl. I befriended her when I was a little and running away from my nanny. She taught me to pick a lock and throw a knife, and I taught her to read and write and the basics of a sword. She doesn't even know her real name. She always says that Tortall is the only mother she ever knew, and the Streets of Corus the only father. She goes by Coop for the most part though, or Zenobia," answered Kalasin.

"Coop?" asked Alanna.

"Her….friend, Marek, named her that. He's sort of like a father figure to her. He says he named her after the only person he knew who made as much trouble as she does," Kally replied, smiling with a wink a Marek's old friend George Cooper. "Later, she read about Zenobia the warrior princess in one of my books and decided that Zenobia Cooper would be her name."

George laughed. "I've heard about this girl. She's supposed to be quite the terror. Marek reckons she's around 17—Alan and Aly's age. She'll be a good guard for Kally here. We may have to give her a few lessons about court life though."

"I'd like to meet her as soon as possible," said Jonathan.

Kalasin hesitated, looking around at the array of faces that made up her father's advisory council. She lingered in her inspection on Lord Wyldon of Cavall and Vangent HaMinch. She wasn't sure how these two conservative men would react to her friend. "Well, she is meeting me in my room tonight. She's probably there now, but...well, don't expect her to be…respectful."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Go get her please."

Kalasin got up from the table and walked out the door. Everyone in the room silently listened to her heels click and her skirt swish across the floor as she hurried down the hallway. Before long, the tap-tap of Kalasin's footsteps came back, along with another pair of loudly clicking heels. Everyone at the table turned to look at the door with expectation. Kalasin walked in followed by a tall figure in a black cloak that brushed the floor with a hood that exposed nothing to their inspection. The figure turned slowly in order to inspect everyone at the table from under the shadow of the hood. The figure finally parted the cloak at the front to reveal two hands covered by long black gloves that disappeared into the recesses of the cloak. As the hands reached up towards the tie that held the cloak in place, Jonathan and most of the others in the room found themselves breathing in with anticipation.

_The girl certainly knows how to make an entrance_. _I'll give her that,_ George thought.

--

This is my first fanfic, so any suggestions are welcome. Should I keep going? The plot I vaguely have in mind has more action eventually, but takes a few chapters to get started.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce

--

Chapter 2

The hands untied the cloak and carefully pulled it off, revealing a stunning young woman with high cheekbones and large blue-green eyes. Her cheeks were hollow, and her plush rosebud mouth was held in a perfect neutral expression as the people in the room looked her over. The only flaw on her face was a small scar on her upper-lip, the result of a split lip she received in one of the numerous fights that dotted her past. She wore black breeches tucked into her knee-high boots. The breeches were much tighter than was normally deemed acceptable and they drew attention to her long muscled legs and slender hips. Her boots, instead of having the normal short square heels, had four-inch stilettos that looked almost lethal. She wore a black corset with no shirt as a top, revealing cleavage and a chain the disappeared down her chest. She had a sword strapped to her hip, and a dagger on her left bicep right above her elbow where her black gloves ended. Strapped to her back were two three-pronged Sai and a bow and quiver were slung over her right shoulder. Her brown hair, which shone red when hit right by the candlelight, was pulled tightly back from her face in a high bun held in place by what George recognized as small throwing knives. All in all she looked like a force to be reckoned with.

Lord Wyldon finally broke the silence, "Curtsey to your sovereign girl," he said stiffly.

Zenobia held his gaze for a moment before deliberately turning her back too King Jonathan and Queen Thayet and bowing to George Cooper, the ex-King of the Rogue.

George laughed outright. "Well, ain't chyee quitta kinchin," he said, his accent suddenly so thick and filled with thieves cant that only Zenobia really knew what he was saying.

"Doona wan nuttin' to do wit tese kippers does I?" she responded.

"They really aren't that bad lass," George replied, back to the nobility class speech he usually favored these days.

Zenobia sniffed in derision, causing Kalasin to roll her eyes in exasperation. She stood up on her tip-toes and whispered so only Zeniobia could hear her, "Honestly, Z would you behave. I know you can, and they just need to know that you will. All of them are good people, even Lord Wyldon. I know you want to prove that you aren't ashamed of where you're from, but I think they've gotten the point."

Zenobia sighed, turned to the King and Queen and swept a curtsey so elegant it gave the impression she was actually wearing a skirt. "Your majesties forgive my momentary lapse in correct manners. I have no earthly idea what came over me and I hope you will accept my heartfelt apology," she said in a beautiful cultured voice, her eyes twinkling a little at the surprise on their faces.

Thayet recovered first. "Of course my dear. All of us have moments in our lives in which we forget what is proper. So tell me, do you think you are qualified to act as Kalasin's guard?"

"Aye your majesty."

"Do you swear to protect my daughter to the utmost of your ability, and protect her interests and the interests of the Tortallan Crown while you are in her service?" Jonathan asked

"I do my liege," Zenobia answered steadily.

Alanna interrupted the conversation. "What is with those heels? They're terrifying," she asked

Zenobia smiled then spun her body suddenly and kicked her foot out at Alanna's neck. A long thin blade had shot out of the heel and stopped a mere hairs-width from Alanna's neck.

Alanna's eyes widened. "I want a pair of those."

"Me, too," echoed Thayet. "Are there knives in both heels?"

"I have a pair that has knives in both, but this pair has lock picks in the other heel," Zenobia replied calmly.

As the women discussed how the heels were made, Jonathan considered the young woman in front of her. Clearly, she was capable of guarding Kally, and he saw the loyalty on her face. It was clear to him that she would protect Kalasin even at the risk of her own life. He came to a quick decision.

"Then it is settled. Zenobia will guard Kalisan." Jonathan continued speaking over the protests a few members of the table put up. "Gary, draw up the papers to make her a paid member of the court. Thayet and Kalasin see to it that she has all the proper things she will need for the trip." 

"Do you mean weapons?" asked Zenobia.

Jonathan smiled. "It appears you have plenty of those, though we can get more if you wish them. No, my dear. By things I meant dresses, shoes, jewelry and whatever else will be needed to see that you are a fit companion for my daughter. We can introduce you at a ball here in a few weeks to give you practice with proper mannerisms. You will simply be introduced as Kally's companion and chaperone. A virtuous young lady life yourself should be accepted with little difficulty."

At the word virtuous both Alan and Prince Roald snorted, then looked at each other in horror before turning bright red. Kalasin's shoulders shook as she tried to hold in her laughter, and Zenobia let a little giggle escape as she struggled to keep her composure.

"We should go start getting Zenobia ready," Kalasin said, her voice strangled by suppressed laughter. "Good night everyone," she said before dropping a quick curtsey to her parents and nearly running out the door.

Zenobia curtsied immediately and almost sprinted as she followed Kally, closing the door quickly behind her. Everyone at the table heard the two young women hurry down the hallway, their exuberant laughter bouncing off the stonewalls.

--

Not long after, Zenobia and Kally sat down on Kally's large bed, still laughing.

"I thought Lord Wyldon's eyes were going to pop out of his heads when you bowed to George," said Kally, an amused smile lighting up her face.

Zenobia shrugged. "You know me; I've always got to make a good first impression."

"Well, you'll have to be better behaved in Carthak. At least at first."

"I know Kally. Don't worry."

The girls heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kally called.

"Cassie and Una," a female voice replied.

"Come in. Come in."

The door opened and Cassandra of Naxen and Una of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak walked in. Cassandra looked very like her father, Gareth the Younger of Naxen. She had light brown hair, and big brown eyes, and was tall and slender. Una was equally tall with tightly curled blond hair. She shared her half-brother Raoul's black eyes and ruddy cheeks. Both girls were the same age as Kally and had spent most of their lives with her as companions.

"What has the two of you in such a good mood?" asked Cassie.

"I introduced Zenobia to father and his council, and they said she could come to Carthak with us as my personal guard," Kally responded.

Una and Cassie squealed and threw themselves at Zenobia.

When they had calmed down Cassie asked, "How did the introduction go?"  
Both Zenobia and Kally burst into laughter once again.

"Well," Kally said between giggles, "Lord Wyldon demanded that Zenobia bow to her soverign, and she turned her back to my parents and bowed to George."

Una rolled her eyes, "You are so ridiculous Zenobia."

"I curtseyed to them eventually. I just wanted to make it clear that I am my own person."

"That's not even the best part," Kalisan continued. "Father called Zenobia virtuous, and both Roald and Alan snorted."

"You should have seen their faces when they realized I had slept with both of them. It was priceless," Zenobia said.

All four girls collapsed into giggles.

"We are going to have so much fun in Carthak," Cassie said. "I can't wait."

--

"You certainly came to a quick decision on that girl, Jon," Gary remarked.

Gary, Jonathan, Thayet, Raoul, Buri, Alanna and George were sitting in Jon's study after the meeting.

Jonathan shrugged, "It was just instinct. I think she'll go to ends of the earth for her friends. Also, I trust Kally's judgment."

"He's right. Street kids learn to trust no one, but if you do manage to earn their trust, they'll do anything for you. They don't have family, so their friends become their family. Friendship to a street kid is stronger than blood, and Marek speaks highly of this girl. She's behind those thefts at Stone Mountain," George said.

"What!? You knew who did it and didn't tell me," cried Jonathan.

"I only give you information on people who will be harmful to your kingdom. Since she gave all the money she stole to the peasants at Stone Mountain to keep them from starving to death, I'd say she was helping your kingdom. Besides, you might want to ask yourself where she got information about the fief. A thievery that complex requires a knowledge of that massive castle so good that the thief either grew up there, or had access to the crown's extensive maps. Roald was fairly adament that something had to be done to stop the Lord of Stone Mountain from starving his people to pay for his wife's jewelry. I think he probably took the matter into his own hands when you did not help. That does run in the family after all," George said.

Jonathan swore and put his head in his heads. "I'm paying for the sins I committed in my youth," he groaned.

"Oh stop being so dramatic," Alanna said tartly. "Clearly, the girl is intelligent and a good fighter. She'll be a good guard for Kally, and if she's in Carthak she won't be stealing from the Tortallan rich to feed the poor. Now, I'm tired of sitting around discussing the kingdom. I have other things I'd rather be doing." She got up to leave the room and opened the door. Turning, she looked at her husband, "You coming?"

George laughed and got up to follow her.

--

Questions, comments, suggestions? Should I continue, or is it too boring? Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce.

--

"No, no, no. You turn to the left and dip, not to the right," Kalasin said, amusement apparent in her voice. Zenobia glared at her and flopped into the large chair next to her.

"Why in the name of the goddess did I agree to do this? You nobles and your ridiculous dancing. First this step, then that step. Dancing is about freedom. You lot do it all wrong," Zenobia sighed.

"Oh it's that time again is it," King Jonathan said with a smile. "The you nobles can't do anything right speech of the day. We have bad food, our clothes are ridiculous, our dancing is terrible. Do we do anything right?"

Zenobia cocked her head. "You're beds are really comfortable," she said with a wink.

"Of course, the speech followed by the sexual innuendo of the day. You are getting a little predictable my dear. Come. You know you are actually enjoying yourself. I can tell you love dancing. Now get up," said Jon.

"I like dancing. I don't like feeling stupid."

"You're really not doing that badly," said Buri. "I remember when Thayet and her mother tried to teach me all the dances. They finally gave up after I broke my partner's toe, but you've got all the basics down except for this one."

"She's right. You are doing quite well, and I can still feel all of my toes," said King Jonathan.

"I thought Kings had more important things to do than teach commoners how to do ridiculous dances," Zenobia said sullenly.

"I probably do, but this is far more amusing. Now come on."

Zenobia smiled. She had come to like the King over the past few weeks of training. He was always quietly supportive and steadfastly kept his faith with her. His trust of her was something few commoners would be willing to bestow on a street child, let alone royalty. So, in appreciation of what he was doing for her, she got up and clasped her right hand with the King once again. "Alright, let's get this last one down, but once I do I get to head to the practice courts. I really need to whack someone with a pointy object."

"I'll tell you what, Zenobia. After this, I'll go a round with you with the sword," said Alanna. "I've been looking for a new challenge."

Zenobia grinned, her first real smile of the afternoon. "That would be an honor Lioness."

"Alright. Here we go. One, two, three. One, two three," Kalasin's voice droned.

An hour later Alanna and Zenobia were on the practice courts holding wooden practice swords. A crowd had gathered around to watch as news of the match spread. They both eyed each other, watching for any sign of a first move. Zenobia struck first, a lightening quick jab that Alanna just stroked to the side. Alanna responded with a series of complex moves that Zenobia parried.

"Get her, Ma!" Alan shouted.

"Go, Zenobia!" yelled Una.

Thirty minutes later the women were still at it, both coated in sweat and panting from the exertion. Zenobia attempted one last attack, but Alanna blocked the blow, wrapped her sword around the younger girl's and yanked it from her grasp. Alanna put her blade at Zenobia's throat, "Yield."  
Zenobia narrowed her eyes. Without warning she flipped herself backwards, kicking Alanna's sword away. Alanna stumbled slightly and swore. Before she could re-gain her balance, Zenobia swept her leg out from a crouch and knocked Alanna off her feet. Alanna laughed and picked herself up. "That was hardly following the rules youngling."

"Sorry Lioness. I have trouble accepting defeat," said Zenobia.

"No hard feelings. I've sparred with my husband enough times. I should have seen that coming. I want to see what you can do with those Sai you love so much. I've seen you practice, but it would be nice to see you spar against someone who knows how to use those blades. And stop this Lioness nonsense. Anyone that fights that well is free to call me Alanna."

Zenobia smiled, "Call me Z then. It's less of a mouthful than Zenobia. I learned how to use the blades from the Shang Unicorn. I'm hoping she comes back to Corus before I leave. I promise you if she does, you'll see how they were meant to be used. I have not nearly her skill."

"Well Z, I need a bath and some food. Care to join me?"

The two women walked to the bathhouse discussing which types of sword they preferred.

--

Two days later Zenobia stood with her three best friends behind the great doors that led to the stairs she would descend down for her formal presentation at court. All four girls wore their hair tightly curled and piled up in a messy manner that suggested they had just thrown it up, but actually took ages to arrange so that a few perfect tendrils hung down to brush their shoulders. Zenobia kept stroking the satin of her gray gown, a little in awe its beauty. It was a V-neck off the shoulders gown that hugged her curves up top, and then ballooned into a full skirt that bunched in the back and flooded out behind her. She wore a black velvet choker with a blue-green opal that seemed to change colors with her eyes. It was given to her by Numair Saliman, the most powerful mage in the realm, who had been trying to train her to control her gift. It was used to store magical power that she could draw on in an emergency, and it would quickly become her trademark. She also wore lethal stiletto silver heels hidden beneath her long skirts.

"You ready," asked Kalasin.

"No," Zenobia responded. "Goddess help me, this is more terrifying than when I was five and Mavin the butcher was chasing me with his meat cleaver for stealing some sausages."

Cassie giggled, "Don't worry. It'll all be over in a minute Z. You'll do fine."

The doors opened and the herald called, "Cassandra of Naxen. Daughter of Gareth and Cythera of Naxen, Granddaughter of Duke Gareth of Naxen. Lady-in-waiting to Princess Kalasin of Tortall, the future Empress of Carthak."

Cassie descended slowly down the stairs and the doors closed behind her.

"Oh Trickster please do not let me vomit," Zenobia moaned.

The doors opened once again.

"Una of Malorie's Peak and Goldenlake. Daughter of Lord Terris and Lady Meirand of Malorie's Peak and Goldenlake. Sister to Sir Raoul, Knight Commander of the King's Own. Lady-in-waiting to Princess Kalasin of Tortall, the future Empress of Carthak."

Una sighed, "Goddess I hate this crap." She straightened her shoulders, plastered a serene smile on her face and walked down the stairs.

Kally took Zenobia by the shoulders. "Remember to breath Z. You're starting to turn blue. In and out deep breaths."

"Princess Kalasin of Tortall. Daughter of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet of Tortall. Future Empress of Carthak."

Kally too disappeared down the stairs, leaving Zenobia to pace back and forth in front of the door on her own.

The elderly herald took pity on the girl. "Listen to me lass. You will do fine. I was here when Queen Thayet was first presented to the court and she was pacing just as you are. Look at her now. The Princess is right. Just breath. You ready?"

Zenobia smiled. "Thank you. I'm ready now." She straightened her shoulders and held her head high, determined to show that she was not ashamed of being presented to court without title and without parents.

"Newly presented to court. Zenobia Cooper. Companion to Princess Kalasin of Tortall, the future Empress of Carthak.

Zenobia forced herself to glide slowly down the stairs, refusing to listen to the whispers that had arisen at the unusual nature of her announcement. She caught George Cooper's eye and he winked at her. At that she grinned and tossed her head, a clear sign that she could care less what these nobles had to say about her. At the smile that lit up her face, more than a few courtiers nodded in admiration of her spirit, and more than a few of the overly romantic young courtiers sighed in longing. When she stood in front of their majesties, she swept a deep curtsey.

"Thank you for endowing upon me the honor of a court introduction your majesties." Zenobia paused and then impulsively decided against using the flowery speech that Thayet had helped her write. "I know that as a young woman who has never known her parents your rules say I should not be here standing in front of you, but you have taken a chance on me. You picked me as a companion to her highness Princess Kalasin, and I value the faith you have placed in me more than anything that has ever been given to me before. I promise you that you made the right choice. Your majesties have done more to improve the lives of people like me than any other set of royalty, and I have every faith that your children will continue your work in this area. Because of these things I will proudly serve the interests of the Conte family to the end of my days."

The room was absolutely silent after her speech, the courtiers in awe of the plainly spoken truth of Zenobia's words. King Jonathan rose, "It is we who must thank you, Lady Zenobia. Your unwavering loyalty to the crown is an unparalleled gift. The knowledge that you will accompany our daughter to Carthak helps soothe our natural worries about letting our daughter leave. Please take your new place."

Zenobia gracefully walked up the two steps of the platform to the throne and stood behind Princess Kalasin's on the right side. She automatically began scanning the room for threats. _Maybe I will be able to do this job_, thought Zenobia.

--

At the ball that followed the ceremony, the four friends stood to the side surveying the room.

"Look at all the yummy men. There is something to be said for the noble tendency to breed for looks over brains," Zenobia said.

"A few of them actually have decent brains too," Cassie responded.

Zenobia snorted. "I've never met a man whose brain was the force that controlled him, and noblemen are even worse. Look at those men over there eying us."

"They're members of the Own. They're scared to come over here because they know how protective my brother is of me," Una explained.

"Well, that blue-eyed one is damn fine and I haven't so much as been kissed since I took this cursed job. I haven't gone this long without a little fun in Goddess only knows how many years. Let's go over there," Zenobia said.

Kally laughed, "Come on. We can introduce you and hopefully give Raoul fits, which are always hilarious to witness."

As the four girls walked across the room towards the group of men, most people turned to look at the sight they made. They were all close to the same height, which was taller than most women in the room before they added their high heels. Their easy intimacy, constant laughter and beauty made them an intimidating clique.

_They almost look like they could be sisters, _thought George as he watched them, _although the distinct coloring each of them has tells you they aren't. It's their mannerisms that make them seem like sisters. They are all physically fit and more muscled than the average court lady, but they still move with an effortless feminine grace. They don't walk like boys like my lass. _George smiled as he looked at his wife, who never looked as at ease in these social situations as those four did.

"Hello, I'd like to present Zenobia Cooper. Zenobia this is Domitan of Masbolle, Sergeant in the King's Own, Sir Nealan of Queenscove and his wife Lady Yukimi, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Lerant of Eldorne, Standard Bearer in the King's Own, and Corporal Wolset of the King's Own," said Kally.

"It is lovely to meet you," Sergeant Domitan said with a bow kissing Zenobia's hand. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"Of course Sergeant," Zenobia said with a smile watching something flicker across Lady Knight Keladry's normally unflappable façade.

As the two began to go through the steps of the dance Zenobia said, "Now Sergeant I believe this is the moment where you are suppose to regale me with tales of your heroic and lonely life in the Own in an effort to convince me to slip into bed with you."

Domitan blinked in surprise, "Would it work?"

"Normally, you wouldn't even need the speech."

"Normally?"

"Lady Keladry has a reputation in the lower city. She's a good sort, and her old maid Lalasa is an acquaintance of mine. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt her."

"What does Kel have to do with us?"

"First of all there is no us. There is the potential for bedding, but I saw Lady Keladry's face when you asked me to dance, and I saw you look at her when we went out on the dance floor. Don't mess with me. There's something between you."

"There isn't anything between us. I mean, I….Why do you think there is something between us?"

Zenobia smiled, "I'm sighted and I read people very well. I can sense emotions and read the slightest facial expression. She likes you and you like her."

"That's not possible. Kel does not think of me that way."

Zenobia laughed, "I can feel that hope spreading through you Sergeant Domitan."

"By Mithros, you are blunt. Please call me Dom."

"Well, Dom, after this dance, you lead me back over there and then go get me a glass of wine. I'll prove I'm right and even give you two a little push, which I'm sure is all you need."

"Why are you doing this?"  
"Like I said, Lady Keladry has a rep in the lower city. We like to take care of those who take care of us."

"Another question. Who are you looking for? You keep scanning the room for someone."

Zenobia looked the sergeant in the eyes and smiled, "I'm not looking for anyone Dom. This is my first time in court after all. I'm just taking it in." To herself she thought, _I'm going to have to figure out how to keep an eye out for threats without being so obvious. Maybe I can ask George to help me out. Goddess, I knew I was ready with the weapons, but I don't know how to protect Kally and pretend to be courtier at the same time. _

As Dom walked her back over to the group she said, "Don't forget go get me wine. Also, after the dance you tell her: 'Now I'm hot, would you fancy going out to that balcony.' That will give you two the privacy to talk."

"After the dance, what are you talking…" Dom trailed off as they approached their friends. "Thank you for the dance lady. I'll be right back with your wine."  
"Goddess it is hot in here," Zenobia said opening her fan. "Dom really wants to dance the next dance. He says it's his favorite, but I'm just too hot. Lady Knight Keladry, maybe you would be so good as to take my place."

"Here is your wine Lady Zenobia."

"Thank you. I was just saying that you loved this next dance and asking Lady Knight Keladry to take my place since I am just too hot to even contemplate another dance at the moment."

"I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Zenobia said, interrupting Dom with a glare, "I'm sure it won't be a problem. Will it Lady Knight?"

"Well," began Kel.

"That's what I thought. Have fun you two," Zenobia said, pushing Dom towards Kel.

In slight bewilderment at how this had happened, the two made their way to the dance floor.

"How did you do that?" demanded Sir Nealan. "We've been trying to get those two half-wits together for ages. They're clearly mad about each other, but they're too stupid to do anything about it."

"I'm a talented woman what can I say," Zenobia said with a smile. "Look at the two of them. Watch as they inch closer together. That's it Dom whisper in her ear. Now, she'll turn and giggle into his ear. Yes, there they go. Now, I told Dom to say he was hot and ask her to the balcony. Let's see if he has the balls to go through with this."

Wolset laughed, "Lady, you are losing me money by pushing them towards each other. I had money on them getting together two weeks from today. Who is winning if they get together tonight?"

"That would be me," Una said with a triumphant smile. "Look there they go to the balcony. Might as well give me the money now Wolset."

"You promised me half. Don't forget Una," said Zenobia.

"What?!" spluttered Lerant. "You two were in on this!"

"Of course we were. What do you think, I let the handsomest man in the room leave with another woman out of the goodness of my heart?" said Zenobia.

"So, that pretty speech about the Lady Knight's reputation in the Lower City was just a way for you to make some money," a drawling voice said from behind her.

Zenobia whipped around and looked at the tall blond man in front of her. In her haughtiest tone she said, "I do not believe we have been properly introduced."

The man bowed. "I apologize Lady Zenobia. I am Evin Larse, Commander of the Queen's Riders. I was dancing next to you and happened to overhear your conversation."

"Oh Mithros, you are Jena's brother aren't you?" said Zenobia.

Evin smiled, "I've heard about you too Lady Zenobia, or shall I call you Coop."

"Of course call me Coop. I can barely stop myself from hugging you like a total mad person. It is so lovely to see a normal person."

"Excuse me!" said Kally indignantly.

"I love you all dearly Kally, but you are hardly my version of normal."

"Would you like to dance with the only normal person than Coop?"

"I'd love to."

Evin led Zenobia out on the dance floor.

"Does it get easier? Interacting with all the stuffy nobles I mean?"

"Well, I personally find it amusing, and you don't seem to be having too much trouble."

Zenobia peeped out at him from beneath her lashes. "Well, I'm fine now," she said huskily.

Evin smiled and leaned in, "I must admit I do enjoy watching a commoner girl play the game so well. You do realize you have the ability to manipulate every person in this room right?"

Zenobia smiled, "Of course I do, but right now I'm only interested in manipulating one man."

"Sergeant Domitan was right. You are a blunt lass aren't you."

"I find it is the most effective tactic occasionally. You struck me as the type where it would work better than coyness. Was I right?" Zenobia asked, pressing herself closer to Evin.

"You're not wrong," he answered, pushing a curl out of her face. "Would you like a tour of the gardens?"

"I would very much, but as the Princess' official companion I have to actually be in her presence for all of the ball."

"And by official companion you mean personal guard, correct?" Evin said with a grin.

Zenobia sighed, "It really is impossible to have a secret in this place."

Evin leaned in and whispered in her ear, "It sure is fun to try though," sending a pleasant shiver down Zenobia's spine. "Shall we go back to the fair princess then? I'm impressed you have already mastered the ability to flirt, dance and keep an eye out for trouble at the same time. You were clearly born for this."

Zenobia smiled, "Thank you. I actually really needed to hear that."

The large group had moved a little from the spot where Evin and Zenobia had left them, apparently in an attempt to spy on Kel and Dom.

"They haven't kissed yet," said Una in exasperation, "And it's almost midnight. After midnight, Lerant wins the money."

"Honestly, you have no faith Una," Zenobia said. "Give them a little more time."

"I really thought they were going to for a second, but then Lerant dropped his wine goblet and they both turned to look at the noise," Una said. "Honestly, I think that is totally cheating."

"Whatever, you are the one the brought in outside help," Lerant retorted.

"If you two don't stop fighting, I am going to start a pool on when the two of you finally start dating," Wolset snapped, causing both Una and Lerant to turn bright red.

"Look, look, he just brushed a strand of hair out of her face," Una squealed, forgetting her embarrassment instantly.

"Can you stop narrating, this is my cousin and my best friend you are talking about," Neal groaned.

"Oh hush Neal. You have been the one trying to force this more than anyone else," his wife said. "Now turn around and watch. I know you want to."

As Neal turned, Dom cupped Kel's cheek with his hand, and she raised her chin slightly. After a pause, Dom slowly bent his head and pressed his lips softly against Kel's.

"Yes!" shouted Una, causing several nobles around her to look at her in shock. "Hand over the money, Wolset."

"Way to spoil the moment, Una," Lerant said.

"You're just a sore loser. Besides, I certainly didn't ruin it for them."

Kel had put her arms around Dom's neck, oblivious to her captive audience. Dom had her leaning slightly back into his arms, deepening the kiss as he backed her towards the sidewall of the balcony.

"Jealous?" Evin whispered in Zenobia's ear.

"No, just looking forward to the end of the ball."

The group chatted happily for the rest of the evening, various members coming and going, and all the while peeking occasionally at the oblivious Dom and Kel who were still happily kissing against the wall. Zenobia felt the effects of anticipation spread through her body, making her painfully aware of Evin's presence at her side. As the ball drew to a close Kally said, "I think I am ready to go to bed. Don't worry Z, I don't need to be escorted back. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have you been given a tour of the Rider's training area?" Evin asked Zenobia.

"I have not actually. I've always been curious about the Riders. I have so many friends who join," Zenobia answered, looking up at Evin with a smile.

The two walked outside, Zenobia's hand on Evin's arm. As soon as they were out of sight, Evin kissed Zenobia hard, putting all the tension that had built up over the evening into it. Zenobia kissed him back with equal force, running her hands along his back. Keeping his left hand on the back of her neck, he ran his right hand up her side, then moved it to the back of her dress. He used it to keep her steady as he continued moving them towards the rooms where the riders lived. Moving down from her mouth, he kissed her jaw and then to top of her neck.

"Here you can see the training yard on the right, the stables on the left," he whispered still kissing her, "and here is the housing.

"You are just a wonderful tour guide, Commander," Zenobia whispered back, before Evin silenced her with his mouth over hers. He pulled away suddenly. In an over-the-top guide voice he said, "And here is headquarters where the Commander lives. Would you like a tour of his rooms my lady."

"That would be most wonderful kind sir," Zenobia answered.

With a flourish, Evin opened the door and waved her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce...except that rain thing...I kind of stole that from MIB II

--

Zenobia woke the next morning to kisses along the back of her neck and down her back. Opening her eyes languidly, she saw that the first rays of sunlight were starting to shine into Evin's bedroom. She turned her head, still laying on her stomach, and looked at Evin.

"Good morning," he said, trailing his fingers up and down her spine.

"Good morning."

"My sister is going to flip out when she hears about this," Evin said with a pleased grin.

Zenobia laughed, "Yes, I suppose she is. I blame her though. I feel like I know you very well."

"Well, you do now."

Zenobia rolled over and hit him with a pillow. "I mean because of all the stories she told about you."

"Well, she told me a lot about what you two got up to. I should be lecturing you for dragging my innocent sister into your thieving ways."

"She only helped out once, and it was a worthy cause."

"Gena claims that Prince Roald helped you with that Stone Mountain caper. I figured she was trying to pull the wool over my eyes until I heard you were being presented at court as the royal companion. So, did he help you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Zenobia said with a wink.

"Dear lady, do you not trust me?" Evin said, clasping his hands to his chest, a pitiful look playing across his features. "You wound me deeply."

"Honestly, Evin you are ridiculous. Once a player, always a player."

He pouted and she leaned in to kiss him in response. Both thoroughly distracted from their conversation, the kiss deepened as the two moved closer together. Evin's hands were beginning to roam down her body when a sharp knock was heard on the door. Evin groaned and rolled off of Zenobia. "Coming," he yelled, frantically searching for his clothes.

"Evin, open this door right now," Buri yelled.

"My dress is in your study," Zenobia hissed.

"Gods curse it." Evin ran for the study, but tripped over one of Zenobia's shoes and fell. "Ow, what is in those things?" he cried.

"What was that noise? I'm using my key and coming in. We don't have time for your shenanigans."

"No," Evin shouted, but it was too late. Buri had opened the door, leading the King, Queen, Raoul and Alanna into Evin's study."

"What…I recognize this dress. Zenobia get out here this instant," Jonathan yelled.

Sighing, Zenobia wrapped herself in Evin's sheet and walked into the study. She dropped a curtsey, and said as though this were a perfectly normal occurrence, "You called for me your highness."

"What do you think you are doing in here?" he demanded.

Zenobia's widened her eyes innocently, "I was simply enjoying my free time after Princess Kalasin left the ball."

"You realize you can't run around like this in Carthak."

"But of course, your majesty. Obviously, in Carthak I will bring the men back to my room and make sure not to be too loud so I can hear an assassination attempt."

"That's not what I meant and you know that," Jon snapped in exasperation.

Zenobia narrowed her eyes. "What did you mean then?" she asked, her voice dangerously soft.

"You cannot go…cavorting with men whenever you feel like it. It isn't proper."

"What I do and do not do in my spare time is absolutely none of your business," Zenobia hissed. "If I were a man, you would never make such a suggestion. What I do with my body is my concern, and no one else's. I have no intention of marrying, so my reputation matters little. I have every intention of enjoying my life, and since that enjoyment includes sexual enjoyment, you had better accept that I will do things you nobles would call slutty or find your daughter another guard."

Jonathan and Zenobia locked eyes for several tense moments.

"She's right you know," Alanna said, finally breaking the silence. "Honestly, Jon when did you become such a prude? As long as she is somewhat discreet, there won't be a problem, and it's hypocritical of you to suggest that women should abstain before marriage."

"It's not like normally people are going to charge in and find her," Buri pointed out. "It's only because I kept my key that any of us know what happened here."

Jonathan threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine."

Zenobia still kept her steely gaze on him, tapping her bare foot in expectation.

"I'm sorry Zenobia. It is none of my business who you bed, and you are free to covert with whomever you chose," Jonathan said with a sigh.

Zenobia smiled and skipped over to him, pecking him on the cheek and grinning up at him saucily.

"Begone flirt," Jon said, waving her away. "Go find Kally. I believe you have more dress fittings today."

As Zenobia gathered up her clothes that were strewn around the room, Raoul demanded, "Was there something in the wine yesterday that made everyone get into bed together?"

Thayet looked at him in amusement. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

"Well, if it isn't bad enough that I found Kel in Dom's room when I went to tell him we were going to be called out today, but I also caught my baby sister sneaking out of Lerant's room," he said, the anger apparent in his voice.

Zenobia giggled, still searching.

Raoul narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?"

"First of all, I may have had something to do with Dom and Kel, it's true, but we all knew that was going to happen. I didn't have anything to do with your sister. You can blame Wolset for putting that into her head. Besides, it's not that big a deal. Una has had some fairly serious fun with a few guys all of whom were cuter than Lerant and never gave up the big V. Believe me. Lerant did not get up her skirt in any form, especially since they'd never gotten together before."

"Ugh," Raoul cried, "I do not want to hear this about my sister."

"You men are so ridiculous. You can do whatever you want, but if a woman you aren't tumbling so much as undoes her lacings for a man…." Buri began.

"That's it. This conversation is over. Let's talk about the 30 spidrens that attacked that village," Raoul pleaded, his entire face dark red.

Zenobia finished gathering up her things and then realized that the only thing she had to wear was her ball gown and heels. It was not exactly an inconspicuous outfit to walk back to her room in. Digging through Evin's clothes, she pulled out a pair of ratty breeches and a tunic he clearly used for weapons practice. She pulled them on, rolling the breeches so they would stay up. She took a wool hat out of one his drawers, and piled her hair inside of it. The tunic was large enough to hide her breasts, so at a casual glance she looked like a poor boy who couldn't afford shoes. She scribbled a note to Evin saying she would be back to trade clothes later and hopped out the window. She whistled as she lopped up towards the castle.

--

A little while later, freshly bathed in a simple pale green dress, Zenobia knocked on Kally's door.

"Who is it?" Kally called.

"It's Z."

"Come in."

Kally was seated in front of her mirror brushing her hair. "Have fun with Evin last night?" she asked with a wicked grin.

Zenobia laughed and took the brush from her, sliding it carefully through Kally's thick hair. "Yes I did. His reputation is well-deserved, but I got caught by your parents and the lot when they came to talk about a spidren attack this morning."

Zenobia told Kally the story whiling pinning her hair up in a simple, but elegant manner.

A tap was heard on the door, and Una and Cassie entered.

"What's this I hear about you and Lerant having some fun after the ball?" Kally asked, a wicked grin on her face.

Una flushed as red as her brother had earlier and seemed only able to stutter. At last she said, "I blame the wine."

"Well, I told your brother that there was no way you had sex with him," said Zenobia.

"You discussed this with my brother," Una shrieked, somehow managing to turn even redder.

"He saw you coming out of Lerant's room," Zenobia responded.

"Oh, goddess he's going to kill me."

"More likely he'll kill Lerant," Cassie said wrly.

Una's eyes widened. "I have to go warn him," she said, and ran down the hallway, holding her skirts up around her knees, while the other girls giggled.

"Z, Lalasa said she does not need to fit you after all today. She thinks she knows your measurements well enough now, so in a few days you can just try on all the dresses and she'll make adjustments as necessary. You're suppose to meet with Numair to work on controlling your gift instead," Kally said.

Zenobia groaned.

"I thought you'd be glad. You hate dress fittings," Kally said in surprise.

"I hate magic lessons more. I know I've only gone to one, but I don't have the patience for all that meditation and last time I accidentally blew up Numair's table," said Zenobia.

"Which is why you need the lessons. Remember that day you got really mad, and started a lightening storm and one of the bolts almost hit Malvin the butcher?"

"Almost hit him. He didn't actually get hit," Zenobia said sullenly.

"Well, think of it this way. With control, you'll be able to hit him next time," Cassie pointed out.

Zenobia grinned. "Well, when you put it that way, I suppose I have to go," she responded and walked out the door.

--

"Why hello sir mage," Zenobia drawled in the doorway to the library. "Oh, and lady sir mage. What a pleasant surprise," she added after she saw Alanna.

"You seem to be in a much better mood today," Numair commented, causing Alanna to giggle. "What am I missing," he asked in confusion.

"I believe Alanna is implying that my good mood today comes not from my natural sunny nature. Rather, she is saying the night time activities she happens to know I partook in are causing me to smile so," replied Zenobia in a high-mannered tone with a withering glare at Alanna.

"Ah, yes, well everyone smiles after that," Numair said absently. "Now, let's begin with meditation," he said, ignoring the second burst of giggles his comment elicited from Alanna.

Zenobia groaned, but sat down cross-legged on the floor and closed her eyes. _This is just stupid. How am I supposed to empty my brain of thoughts. I really need to get my ball gown out of Evin's room. I wonder how Gena will take this. Probably just fine since she knows neither of us takes our lovers seriously. It's nice to sleep with someone who is like-minded on the issue. It's also nice to sleep with someone who knows what they're doing. I wonder what the Carthaki men will be like._

"Zenobia Cooper!" Numair thundered, causing the girl to jump in surprise. "I can hear your thoughts from here. Stop thinking smutty things and concentrate on breathing, and, for your information, Carthaki men sleep around even more than Tortallan men. Since we have that cleared up, would you please quiet down and concentrate on your meditation."

"You can hear thoughts?" Zenobia asked in horror.

"Normally, no, but I was examining your power and happened upon them. You would have been able to sense what I was doing if you had been concentrating on the exercise at hand and not on your bedroom antics."

Zenobia sighed and complied trying to focus on only the beat of her heart and her breath coming in and out of her lungs. Twenty minutes later Numair said, "Well done Zenobia, now let's move on. The reason Alanna is here is because I noticed that underneath what appears to be simply raw power and weather magic, you actually have a very powerful healing gift. Alanna is going to take you to the infirmary and teach you some of the basics."

"I can heal? I thought the only thing I could do was blow shit up when I got upset."

"We are trying to stop you from doing that so you can control your powers. Since healing is all about control, it may help you control your more…explosive abilities," Numair answered.

As the three mages walked to the castle hospital, Alanna explained the basic principals of healing to the girl.

They left the infirmary several hours later. Zenobia was exhausted, but exhilarated. She had cured a few people's colds, healed a broken leg and made minor cuts and bruises disappear. At last, she was learning something that would actually be useful. A maid she knew from around Corus stopped her in the hall. Blushing, the girl said quietly, "Coop, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course, Lanie. Numair and Alanna go ahead. I will meet you in the mess hall for dinner."

Alanna turned back to look at the two women talking. Zenobia had turned very pale, and Alanna frowned wondering whether she should go back to talk to the girl. She decided against it. She could ask her about it at dinner.

--

Later that evening the King's Council sat around the large table waiting for Zenobia to appear.

"I knew that girl would not come through as asked," growled Vangent HaMinch.

"She has served us well thus far, and I'm sure she has a good reason for not being here," Jonathan responded, the edge in his voice a clear warning. "Has anyone seen her?"

"She was talking to a maid after her magic lessons and said she would meet us for dinner, but never showed up," Numair responded.

"I think the maid might have had bad news for her," said Alanna. "She'd gone very pale while talking to her."

Jonathan sighed. "Well, we can try and find her after the meeting, and I'd like to post-pone talking about the journey to Carthak until she is here. For now, I want to talk about what is going on in the lower city. There have been rumors of violence. George will you fill us in?"

As the meeting continued, Jonathan noticed the sky turn grey and rain start to fall. He tried to pay attention to what was going on, but his mind kept wandering towards Zenobia. He had a soft spot for the girl; there was no question about it. He had been far more involved then he had meant to be in her training, and he was fascinated by the hard outer shell she wore and what was hidden beneath it. She often casually mentioned horrifying parts of her childhood, and it always tugged at his heartstrings and filled him with guilt. He wished he could make so no child in his kingdom suffered like she had. After the meeting, he asked Kally to wait behind.

"Do you know where Zenobia is?" he asked.

Kally shook her head, a worried look on her face. "I was going to go to the stables to see if she went for a ride, and maybe check Balor's needle. She likes the view up there."

"You go to the stables and then check her room. I sent a maid earlier to look for her there, but it's possible she's back there now. I'll go up to Balor's needle. If you don't hear from me, assume I found her there," he responded.

Kally nodded and hurried off towards the stables. Jonathan quickly walked towards Balor's needle, shivering a little as the cold rain fell down on him. When he got to the base he looked up, but couldn't see anything. He climbed the stairs quickly and opened the doors to the open view up top. Zenobia was sitting balanced on the stone balcony, her back against the wall and her bare feet stretched out in front of her. She wore only short breeches and a plain shirt and had what looked like a half empty bottle of gin in her lap. She turned too look at him when he entered, tears rolling down her cheeks, her hair tumbling down around her shoulders.

"What's wrong Z?" he asked softly, walking over to stand next to her.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Nothing? I don't think you'd cry over nothing."

"I often cry when it rains. Lots of people do."

He smiled a little and put his hand on her cheek. "My dear, you are a powerful weather mage with little control. It rains because you cry. Not the other way around. Now, what's bothering you?"

She leaned her head against his chest. "Did you hear about the woman that was raped and beaten to death in the lower city?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. George had mentioned it as one of the reasons for unrest in the city at the meeting earlier.

"I knew her. She was nice. When I was a little girl, there was a bad storm and she let me stay in her house. I probably would of froze to death otherwise. Sometimes she gave me food, if she had any to spare. She was one of the first people I knew who did not treat me like I was gutter trash, and now she's dead because someone decided she was just trash," Zenobia said.

"I am sorry," Jonathan said.

"I know you are. It's one of the reasons I like you even if you are a noble. But that's not all. I knew she was having trouble with this noble, so I use to walk with her from the bakery where she worked to her house every night. I stopped doing it when I came to the castle and now she's dead. It's my fault."

"The only person whose fault it is was the person who did it. Now, tell me the name of the noble."

Zenobia shook her head. "I want to deal with this my way. I know how your courts work. It will be my word against his that she was even having trouble. They will drag her name through the mud, and there's no proof he was the one there that night. I know it was him because the people too scared to come to court will talk to me, but that still doesn't build a case."

"If we offer them protection, we can get them to come forward." He slid a finger under her chin and made her look him in the eye. "I promise you to do everything I can to put him away and get the maximum sentence no matter who he is."

Zenobia smiled crookedly, "I'm sorry your majesty."

Jonathan sighed. He could tell he wasn't going to get anywhere. "Very well, but when you make him pay, make sure to be safe. Keep your head down because it will be difficult for me to protect you if they figure out you've done it. Also, make sure it's public and understood what he is paying for. I want a message sent, even if I can't send it. Maybe you can deter future nobles from thinking the lower city can't defend itself."

Zenobia turned fully and hugged him, burying her face in his shirt. "Thank you," she said, a fresh wave tears coming over. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words as she cried. Finally, the rain stopped, and he realized she'd fallen asleep. He picked her up and, using his magic to make them invisible to gossiping courtiers and servants, carried her to her room and tucked her into bed. He closed the door softly behind him, careful not to wake the sleeping girl up and made his way back to his rooms mulling over what he had just given her permission to do.

--

Alright folks I've got a question for you. How detailed do you want the sex scenes? Should I keep it as is, add a little more, or make it a full on M? I should tell you Zenobia gets around, so there'll be plenty more scenes like this. Review and let me know about that, and also what parts of the story you like and don't like so I can try and make it better. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Tamora Pierce

--

Zenobia woke up the next morning to an overwhelming need to vomit. Unable to make it to the necessary, she got out of bed and ran to the bowl she usually put water in to wash her face. After heaving up everything in her stomach, Zenobia sat down on the floor and let the room slowly come back into focus. Her head was pounding, and it took all of her self-control not to throw up again. Reaching up, she grabbed the bowl and took it with her as she crawled back towards hers bed. She threw up again and thought to herself, _Stupid gin. I am never drinking again. Although that's what I said the last time this happened, and the time before that._ She tried to piece together the night before, and how she got back into her own room. She groaned, remembering her conversation with the King, and then gasped when she realized that the King must have carried her back to the room. Sinking into her pillows, she hoped he wouldn't judge her too much.

Turning on her side, she noticed a small vile on top of a piece of paper on the table next to her bed. She picked it up and read the note. It said:

_Z—_

_I have informed everyone that you got sick last night. You have been given the day off. The vile has a hangover remedy in it. Please come see me at some point today before you do the things we discussed last night._

_JC_

She drank the vile, and then got up to take a bath.

--

An hour later she knocked on the door to the King's study. He called for her to come in, and she opened the door hesitantly, suddenly uncomfortable.

Jonathan smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm not mad at you kid. Come in and sit down. Are you feeling alright?"

Zenobia sat in the large chair in front of his desk and nodded. "The hangover remedy worked wonders. Thank you."

"I've had George do some digging about Adalia Lurean's death, and he has come to the same conclusion you had. We know that Ralder of Pendrake was harassing her and committed the crime, but we won't be able to prove it in court. The people willing to talk to you and George are not willing to testify. George tried to convince them we could keep them safe, but they refused."

Zenobia clenched her fists. "Can you blame them? The Pendrake's are a powerful family with unlimited monetary resources. Plus, we in the lower city know nobles often forget about the promises they make to us."

"Do you really think that of me?" Jonathan asked softly.

Zenobia smiled grimly, "I use to, but I don't anymore."

Jonathan nodded, "Very well. I suggest you wait a few days before you take your vengeance. We are going to launch an investigation into the matter in order to get the gossip going and make sure Ralder's name comes up. It will help make clear why Ralder has been punished." He hesitated, clearly debating whether to continue. "Have you killed someone before?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Zenobia answered. "The first time I killed I was nine. One of your Provosts' men had nabbed me. He was too busy sticking his hands up my skirt to notice the knife I was carrying. I've spent a lot of my time since then defending myself and other commoners, more than a few people have died as a result."

Jonathan looked down, feeling white-hot rage roll over him. He knew about the atrocities committed against commoner's in his city everyday, but knowing and having a living victim sitting in front of him were two different things. Zenobia reached across the desk and put her hand on his. "You can't save everyone your majesty. The lower city is better than it use to be and that's your doing. You can't take the burden of the injustices of the whole kingdom on your shoulders."

"I thought I was suppose to be comforting you," Jonathan said with a small smile. "But thank you, and I am very sorry about your friend. She should not have died."

Zenobia nodded mutely.

"Go enjoy your day off. You deserve it after all the work you've been doing."

Zenobia got up to leave.

"Oh Z," Jonathan added, causing the woman to pause at the door. "There is a secret passage that will take you right next to the Pendrake's rooms in the castle. You'll find maps in your desk drawer. Be careful and remember make sure the message is loud and clear."

"I will." Zenobia opened the door to King's study and walked down the hall, her face set in determination.

--

Four days later Ralder of Pendrake's body was found hanging from the castle gate. His throat was cut, and he had a sign hanging around his neck that said, "Rapists and Murders, Be Warned." Powerful spells prevented his body from being easily moved, and it took the palace mages several hours before they could undo the spells that held his body for viewing by all. A vigorous investigation went into his death, one much larger and of wider scope than the search for Adalia's murderer, but no clue was ever found as to who had enacted vengeance on the man.

--

If Zenobia's friends noticed that she seemed to have thrown herself into her work, they said nothing of it. She forced herself to be constantly learning new magic skills, practicing with her weapons and adding to her ever-growing wardrobe. These activities distracted her from examining any of her deeper feelings during the day, and Evin distracted her at night. Only King Jonathan knew exactly what had happened, though many suspected, and he kept his eye on her, making sure she did not exhaust herself or spend another night with a gin bottle as her only companion. Zenobia, on the other hand, had learned to trust King Jonathan in a way she had never trusted a man before in her life. Her relationships with men had never extended far beyond brief bedroom encounters, with the possible exception of Marek, the King of the Rogue who taught her basic thieving skills, but Zenobia knew better than to trust him. Often one found her curled up in the window seat of the King's study, reading magic books while he worked or met with various nobles, some of who were more than a little perturbed to be conducting business in front of a street rat. The days after Adalia's death turned to weeks, and Zenobia began to smile and laugh again.

Kalasin also spent this time in study. She poured over Carthaki history books and memorized the names of all the important figures in the court, their place in society and their interests. She spent hours in discussion with Numair, who had trained to be a mage in Carthak, and Sarge, who had been enslaved there, in order to understand every aspect of the society she would soon help rule. Some days her mind wandered during her study. She day-dreamed about the life she might have had if she had not let her father convince her to marry abroad instead of become a knight. She did not regret her decision, nor did she blame her father. She knew he was right. She would save far more Tortallan lives by cementing a treaty with Carthak and preventing future wars than by killing others in a war as a knight. But she would miss her home and her friends and family, and the prospect of marrying a stranger and ruling in a foreign land was daunting. Still, she was determined to do her family proud and be a good Empress to Carthak, and she hoped that she would be lucky enough to be happy with Kaddar, although she found it difficult to believe love would come as easily to her as it had come to her older brother when he met his betrothed. Daine insisted that he was a kind man, though Numair had snorted the first time she said it in his presence, and she knew he wanted to reform his country. So, she hoped for the best and prayed to the Goddess that she could be useful.

--

Before long, Zenobia and Kally found themselves at her farewell ball, along with Cassie and Una. The four girls had little time to chat with all of them constantly being asked to dance. Every man in the room was determined to have one last chance with all the girls, even the conservatives. Court rules meant that unless they already had a dance partner, they could not turn down any one who asked, something Zenobia cursed when the third conservative in a row asked her to dance. Luckily, King Jonathan materialized at her side when Ralder's best friend was walking towards her and quickly whisked her away.

"Thank you, your majesty," said Zenobia in relief.

"I did not do if for you. I saw that look on your face and heard the sounds of thunder. I couldn't have you dueling someone the day before you are to leave for Carthak. It would most definitely delay your departure."

Zenobia laughed, "It is true. You should thank Master Numair. The control lessons are the only reason Garvey of Runnerspring is not a pile of ash at the end of a lightening bolt. He was explaining to me that I should not feel bad for peasants because they were a lesser species. He said while some were clearly born for better things, such as myself, those few exceptions always found their way out."

"You do understand that was his way of flirting with you. He meant it as a compliment," Jon said with a grin.

Zenobia glared at her king. "You are getting far to much enjoyment out of this."

"I admit, watching the conservative men trip over themselves trying to win your favor is one of the more amusing things I've seen recently. Watching you treat them like, well, gutter trash is even more fun then watching Lady Knight Keladry pop them out of their saddles. I get to see the shock on their faces this way," Jonathan said with a chuckle.

Suddenly, Zenobia's eyes welled with tears. She bit her lip and tried to control her emotions. Jonathan wisely stayed silent, giving the girl the time to compose herself.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just…thank you, your majesty. You have done so much for me. I'm not quite sure how I'll manage without you in Carthak."

Jonathan shook his head. "You'll be fine kid, and you thank me by taking care of my daughter. Besides, I expect you to come back to Tortall eventually. Tortall will need you, and I've already had to stop Roald and Kally from screaming at each other over who gets final possession of you. I told them it was your choice, but that's only because I know you'll come back."  
"And how do you know that, oh wise one," Zenobia asked, back to her pert self.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at her disrespect. "Because you are the only person who I've met who loves this country and its people as much as I do. I've seen you wander around Corus and the look on your face when we rode to Pirate's Swoop. Kally told me once that you said Tortall was your mother and the streets of Corus you're father. You will come back to your family."

Zenobia's eyes welled up again and she gave a wet giggle, "Gods curse it, I'm turning into a woman."

The dance ended and King Jonathan kissed her on her forehead. "Mithros bless," he said and tugged one of her curls affectionately before walking over to claim a dance with his daughter. Denrake of Stone Mountain immediately appeared at her side. "May I have this dance," he asked, arrogantly expecting her to swoon at the new heir to Stone Mountain, who was just as handsome as his older brother had been before his death.

"Of course, my lord," Zenobia answered politely, keeping a straight face as Una made atrocious faces behind his back.

As they danced, Zenobia commented, "I understand your family's castle was set upon by thieves. How horrible for your family."

Denrake sneered. "Well, yes, but that is what comes of the lenient policies against commoners that have been enacted recently," he replied.

"But my understanding is that these policies elevate the plight of the poor in the cities, though obviously cannot effect those on the fiefs, and thus make city folk less likely to steal out of desperation."

"That is all progressive nonsense. It is the sort of thing silly girls and some silly boys believe in their youth, but soon learn that none of that is true in the real world. It is why older men are always conservative, they have grown into their wisdom and know that if you give the lower classes an inch, they'll steal a mile."

Zenobia smiled at him prettily and said, "However, the most educated people are often the most progressive. It seems those studying economic theory and the conditions of the poor would be the wiser in these areas. After all, any fool can age."

Denrake's mouth hung open in a look much akin to that of a goldfish. Zenobia looked around and caught the King watching them, a smile tugging at his lips, and sent a wink his direction. _Maybe this isn't so bad. I just need to think of it as a sport. The point of the game is to get the funniest looks on their faces without actually breaking any etiquette rules, or jaws._

Evin came over and claimed the next dance from her.

"It took you long enough," she said tartly.

"Did you need my protection my lady? I am so sorry I failed to come save you from all those nasty men."

"As you should be."

"Perhaps you should feign illness. Look, Kally is already pulling that card since she got Owen of Jesslaw to dance with her. She's knows the trick."

"What trick?"  
"As soon as you get a dance partner you actually like, you pretend to be ill so that man has to hover next to you with wine, and possibly fan you. It keeps the other men away and gives you the joy of your beloved's company."

"Oh, that is a lovely idea. I'll just have to wait for someone I actually like to ask me to dance."

"Again with the painful words my lady."

"Alright player. It is my turn for the dramatics." Zenobia swooned slightly on the dance floor and clung to Evin, going so far as to put the back of her hand to her forehead in distress.

"No need to over do it," Evin whispered in her ear as he 'helped' her make her way off the dance floor. He sat her down in the chair next to Kally who Owen was still fanning vigorously, if ineffectually. Keeping her hand on her head, Zenobia draped herself over the chair. Kally rolled her eyes at Zenobia's dramatics.

"Stop being so obvious," she hissed in her ear. "No need to let all the men know that we're all faking every time we do this."

"You spoil all my fun," Zenobia said with a pout, but she sat up straight and put her hands demurely in her lap.

Evin laughed. "My lady, if you ever grow tired of work as a companion to the lovely princess, I can give you the name of some excellent player companies that would be happy to have you."

Soon most of their friends had joined them. Zenobia would miss the banter the large group had grown accustomed to supplying in the many balls over the past few months. Dom and Neal were particularly good at tormenting each other, and all of the members of the Own mercilessly teased Dom and Kel about their romance. Una and Lerant spent most of their time fighting, but occasionally kissed instead, though Zenobia suspected Una was more bored than attracted. Wolset's constant wagers and Owen's overuse of the word jolly were things that Zenobia had grown found of, and with a start she realized she would miss this group of happy nobles. Evin stood by her chair the whole night, making her laugh with tales about his newest batch of recruits and how gullible they were. Apparently, they had been convinced there was a deadly strain of immortal ladybug's running around and had taken cowering in terror whenever one of the small red beetles appeared. _I'll miss him too_, she thought, surprised. _He always makes me laugh._

As the ball ended, everyone wandered off to his or her own room. Well, some did anyways, many ended up in each other's rooms. Including Evin, who found himself invited to Zenobia's room for the first time. She took him through the servants' corridors, knowing they would be spotted by fewer people and the servants liked her too much to spread gossip to the nobles. She refused to let him touch her the whole way, always managing to stay two steps in front of him. She slipped into her room, and he followed closing the door behind him. The room was completely dark. Zenobia used her gift to light two candles, enough to give a soft glow to the room. Evin moved toward her.

"No, stay there," Zenobia said softly.

Evin cocked his head questioningly, but complied.

Zenobia started by removing her bracelets and putting them in her jewelry box. Next came her opal choker. Then she slowly unpinned her hair, letting it fall down around her shoulders in loose curls. She wore a plain cream dress with a long sleeved pale green overcoat, edged in gold. She undid the front laces of the overcoat and carefully peeled it off and tossed it onto a nearby chair, all while keeping her eyes locked with Evin's. Next, she reached behind her and unlaced the back of her gown. Slowly, she let it drift down to the floor, where it puddled around her feet. Evin's breath came quicker as he took in the sight of her wearing only a breastband, loincloth, stockings and heels.

She smiled, fully aware of the effect she was having on him, and slowly undid her breast band. To Evin, it seemed like forever before she removed the last layer. Then she stepped out of her heels and removed her stockings, leaving on only her loincloth, all without a hint of modesty or shame. The candlelight gave a warm hue to her skin tone and the red shine bright in her hair as she slowly made her way over to him.

"You are glorious," he breathed, in total awe as she stood before him. He reached one hand out and touched her cheek softly. He bent his head and just barely caressed her lips with his own. The hand on her cheek made its way into her hair, and his other hand moved to the small of her back and pulled her gently closer as he kissed her again. She lifted his tunic up and slowly pulled it over his head before returning to his embrace. He placed a butterfly kiss on one corner of her mouth and then the other, before kissing her full on the lips. She reached her arms around his neck as the kissed deepened.

Though tall, she still had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his mouth and he slid his hand over her hips and down her butt, pulling her up off the floor slightly. He carried her over towards the bed in this fashion before scooping her up and laying her down on it. She stretched out sensuously and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. He kissed her again before pausing to take off his boots and breeches and then laying on the bed next to her. She pulled him on top of her, and he looked down at her for a moment, taking in all the details of her face, the small scar on her lip, the mesh of blue and green hues in her ever-changing eyes, the smattering of light freckles on her nose, before leaning down to kiss her. They spent their last night together in a hazy mesh of lovemaking, dozing and laughter, both sure that they had never before had quite so much pleasure in one night.

--

People who reviewed: Thanks!! Also, thanks for the Balor's needle correction. I'll fix that when I get a chance.

Everyone else: REVIEW!! Please?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It's all Tamora Pierce's.

--

Evin woke Zenobia the same way he had every morning over the past few months, with a rain of kisses down her back. She smiled sleepily, enjoying the sensation before flipping on her side and curling into him. She leaned her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the tension in shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

Zenobia shrugged. "I'm just worrying about whether I can protect Kally. I'm also worried about leaving Tortall. I guess I'm just having second thoughts."

"That's normal. I had second thoughts about the Riders when I was signing up, when I started working, at various points throughout my career and even when I took this post."

"Really?" Zenobia asked, pulling away slightly so she could look at him.

"Really," he said stroking her hair. "You actually helped me through my worst bought ever. It was the only time I really thought about quitting."

"You almost quit in the last few months?" Zenobia exclaimed.

Evin smiled. "No, I've seen you before. I was 20. I had been with the Riders for a few years and was beginning to think it was time for me to leave. I had lost a good friend in a battle with some bandits earlier and had lost sight of why I did the job. I went down to see my sister at the May Day festivals in town. You're what, three years younger than my sister? So, you would have been nine. Mithros, I feel old all of a sudden. I'd never stopped to do the math on our ages before."

Zenobia smiled, "Don't worry. I've slept with far older."

"How much—never mind, I don't want to know. Anyways, I saw you talking to my sister. You were barefoot, and in a ragged dress. You're curls were bouncing all over and you had flowers in your hair. You looked so happy, laughing and running around with the May Day ribbons, but I caught your eye at one point and you had that look I'd seen so many times before. It was the look of a child that has seen far more than a child should ever see and has grown up way too fast. Seeing that look on your face reminded me that I joined the Riders because I want to try and keep that look out of the eye of the children of this kingdom. I knew right then I did not want to leave."

Zenobia nodded, "I remember that day." She was quiet for a moment as she thought back. The Provost's man had grabbed her only a week before that. That was the first day she had began to feel normal again, but she would still get flashes of the attack. Truthfully, she still did. The feel of his hot breath on her neck, his hands on her legs, and then the gush of sticky blood that washed over her when she shoved her knife into his neck. Evin kissed her on each eyelid, then her nose and then her mouth bringing her back to the present. Zenobia smiled and said, "So, you've had a thing for me since I was nine. That's pretty gross Evin."

He rolled his eyes and tugged her hair affectionately. "You are such a brat," he said in exasperation.

"You know you'll miss me," she said with a cheeky grin. The smile slid off his face as he leaned in, just barely touching his lips to hers. He spoke against them saying, "Of course I will sweet." Then he gently pressed his lips against hers before sliding out of bed and yanking the warm covers off of her, causing her to shriek at the sudden cold.

"Mithros knows you're a fine sight to wake up to in the morning," he exclaimed with a grin, eyes roaming over her naked body. "Now get up. You have a long ride to the port today."

Zenobia dressed quickly and walked into Kally's adjoining room without knocking. Kally stood looking out her window, her normally cluttered room barren of all but her most basic things. She looked at Zenobia and smiled sadly, dark circles under her eye. Zenobia instantly walked over and hugged her friend, letting the older girl rest her head on her shoulder.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Zenobia asked Kally, stroking her hair.

"Not really, but from the sound of things, neither did you."

Zenobia groaned, "I'm sorry. We didn't get keep you awake did we?"

Kally laughed, straightening her shoulders. "No, I doubt I would have slept a wink anyways. Do you realize Z, that you slept with Evin, and only Evin for several months? That's a record for you."

Zenobia laughed. "It's true. I never really thought about it. I didn't get bored with Evin like I normally do with men, and I know from Gena how he goes through women, so I didn't have to worry about him getting all serious. Plus, he knew I was leaving, but you're right. I've never spent nearly that much time with one man before. It was kind of nice."

Before Kally could continue the conversation, Cassie and Una walked into the room and Zenobia began packing up the last of Kally's things.

"I can't believe this day is actually here," Cassie said, tears evident in her voice.

"Don't Cass, if you cry," Kally started, but tears we're already running down Cassie's cheeks. Within minutes all four girls were in tears, hugging each other as they prepared to leave their home.

A knock was heard on the door, and Thayet, Buri, Cythera of Naxen and Alanna walked in.

"Shit," Alanna said, taking in their tear-streaked faces. Soon all of them were crying, even though all but Thayet would be accompanying them on the voyage.

A few minutes later another knock was on the door, and Squire Alan walked in. He took one look at their tear-streaked faces, blurted out, "The horses are ready," and turned tail and ran. The women laughed at this and turned to leave. They walked out to the main courtyard where their horses waited. Evin stood leaning on Zenobia's spirited black stallion, a present from the King. The stallion, named Storm, was trained for knight's work, but he had a tendency to throw his riders. When the King saw the horse calmly liping sugar cubes out of Zenobia's palm, he had given him to her on the spot. However, the stallion earned its name, and clearly did not appreciate being used as a leaning post by the lanky Evin. He stepped suddenly to the side, causing Evin to stumble and reveal a basket he had been hiding behind his back. Zenobia smiled as she walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Had to come say good-bye didn't I. Plus, I wanted to give you this." He pulled the blanket covering up the basket with a flourish, revealing a puppy with large paws and short hair, the exact same sandy-colored hue as Evin's. "This strapping young lad is half-wolf, half-dog, so he's half tame, just like you and me. I figured he might remind you of me, if you for some odd reason miss me when you leave."

Zenobia laughed and gathered the puppy in her arms, who promptly began licking her face. "He's beautiful Evin. Thank you." She held him up over her head and looked at him. "I shall name you Sunny, in hopes you'll balance out bad-tempered Storm here." Suddenly, Zenobia wrapped her free hand around Evin's neck and kissed him full on the mouth. He kissed her back, savoring the feel of her lips against his. "Thank you, Evin. For everything," she whispered, ignoring the cat-calls coming from the Own. She got up into the saddle, cradling her overgrown puppy in her lap, and holding the reigns with one hand. Raoul gave the order to ride and Evin stepped back sharing one last look with Zenobia before she rode off.

As they rode, Zenobia looked around at the people with them. Six squads of the Own were escorting them, four would go back with the King and Queen to Corus, and the other two, including Dom's squad, would be coming to Carthak to act as Kally's guards until after the wedding. Prince Roald, accompanied by his wife Princess Shinkokami, came as the King's representative. Gareth the Younger, Cythera, Raoul, Buri, Alanna, George, Kel, Neal and Yuki also came along. Neal was officially there as to heal in case of emergency, and Kel came as Raoul's second-in-command over the squads. However, in truth Neal was there so Yuki could be there, and both Kel and Yuki were there because the King wanted as many female fighters to be there as possible. The women could stay with Kally at all times and keep her safe until the marriage. After that it would be Zenobia's job, and the job of the Emperor's people. Daine and Numair also came along, specifically at the request of the Emperor, who said he wanted to honor them for their help. Alan also came as Raoul's squire. The last person who joined their mix was Lord Wyldon of Cavall and his wife, Lady Jennine.

The decisions on who would come were long and drawn out, but nothing compared to the argument Alanna and King Jonathan had over Lord Wyldon, Zenobia remembered with a grin. Jonathan had made the decision while Alanna was at Pirate's Swoop, hoping to avoid a confrontation over the matter. However, she had stormed in while he, Kally and Zenobia were discussing duties in Carthak with Kel and Neal.

"_I know we have to bring a token conservative," Alanna shouted. "But why in the name of the Goddess does it have to be that….that….STUMP," she yelled._

_Both Kel and Neal snorted when she said Stump, and Kel had leaned over to whisper in Neal's ear. Zenobia was able to register surprise that Kel had shown emotion before Alanna began her tirade once more. After five straight minutes of yelling, Kel finally tried to intercede._

"_Really, Lioness. He's not that bad," she said, speaking firmly._

_Alanna stared at her. "He put you on probation!" she hollered._

"_And then he let me stay and since then we've gotten along quite well."_

_Alanna just stared at her, opening and closing her mouth. _

"_By Mithros is my former knight master actually speechless for the first time in her life?" Neal asked with a grin._

_She narrowed her eyes at him in response and Neal suddenly turned pale with fear. "Oh Goddess where's the Baron when you need him," he whispered._

Zenobia was brought back to the present by King Jonathan drifting back to ride next to his daughter. "I just want to tell you that if you don't like Emperor Kaddar, or if it feels wrong in anyway, you call it off and come home. I will deal with any problems that arise. Even after you get married, if he treats you badly, or you really hate it, you come home," he said to Kally.

Kally smiled at her father, "I know. You've only said this about a hundred times."

"Don't worry your majesty. If he hurts Kally, I'll take care of him Emperor or no, and have all of us on the first boat back to Tortall. You have my word," Zenoia said firmly.

Jonathan laughed, but turned his attention back to his daughter. "I know this is not the life you envisioned for yourself as a child," he said softly. "I want you to know how proud I am of you, and how proud I will be even if this does fall apart for any reason."

Kally's eyes welled up and she leaned over heedlessly to hug her father, leaving Zenobia to lunge over and grab her reins muttering that she would spend more time protecting Kally from herself than from outside enemies. Jonathan hugged his daughter back, and Zenobia felt a little bit of longing, wondering what it would be like to have parents who loved her. She shook the thought from her head as foolishness and focused on keeping Kally on her horse.

All too soon the procession had reached the boat that would take them to Carthak. Everyone else had gone up the gangplank, leaving only Kally and Zenobia with the King and Queen and four squads of the Own who would escort them back. Kally hugged them both and turned to walk on the boat. Zenobia followed, but halfway up she sprinted back down and threw her arms around Jonathan's waist. He laughed and hugged her back. "Goddess bless, Zenobia. We will miss you, and do not forget, you are not meant to stay in Carthak forever."

Zenobia turned and ran up after Kally. Reaching down to scoop up Sunny as she made her way on to the boat.

--

The boat trip was fairly uneventful, although Alanna's constant temper due to sea-sickness meant people avoided her like the plague. Zenobia got her sea legs quickly, but she hated being below deck, so she spent most of her time topside flirting with the sailors. The night before they were supposed to arrive, Zenobia was tossing and turning, unable to sleep. She had slipped Kally some sleeping potion, but was unwilling to do the same for herself. Finally, she threw off the covers and pulled on a cloak, making her way up to the deck quickly. It was a beautiful night, with a full moon and the sky totally clear. She spotted Kel and Dom on deck. They were standing at the railing of the ship, Kel leaning back against Dom, his arms circled around her and his cheek pressed against hers, neither speaking. Both were obviously completely content just being together. Zenobia felt a pang, and thought to herself _I wonder what Evin is doing right now_. She pushed the thought out of her mind and moved around the cabin to the front of the ship. She stood against the railing and closed her eyes as the wind flew back against her face like an old-friend. She could smell something on it, something that put her on alert. She realized it was her Sight, telling her that trouble was coming from the direction of that wind, from Carthak. Well, she would be ready.

"Don't you know its dangerous for a young woman to be out late a night unescorted?" said a voice from behind her.

"Dangerous for who, you or me?" Zenobia asked, grinning at her favorite of the sailors, a young man named Nate. He was wirey, with dark hair and eyes, a sideways grin and an almost boneless way of moving. He could climb up the mast faster than anyone else on the ship, and his monkey-like grace never failed to impress Zenobia. Zenobia had liked him from the first day, and she still felt incapable of spending too much time with nobles without anytime spent in conversation with commoners. Nate's down to earth speech and informal way of addressing her helped Zenobia deal with the stiffer nature of the nobles aboard the ship, especially Lord Wyldon. They'd kissed a few times, under the cover of darkness, and, Zenobia admitted ruefully to herself, he was the reasons she had left her warm bed. _Just the thing to help me sleep_, she thought to herself with a grin before she closed the space between him and kissed him on the lips. She spent an hour with him on the bow of the ship with the wind whipping around them. Afterwards, she went back below and quickly fell into dreamless sleep with Sunny cuddled up next to her.

--

They reached the port at Carthak by dawn. Only Zenobia and Kally were below decks, the rest of the delegation was doing the initial greeting before Kally was presented with Zenobia at her side. Kalasin looked splendid, wearing golden gown with a purple over robe, the Carthaki royal colors. Her hair was perfectly curled and studded with jewels. Diamonds and amethysts hung from jewelry all over her body. An intricate gold crown that held still more jewels sat on her head. The diplomats had as much to do with the design of her clothing as anyone else. They wanted her to look like the perfect Carthaki empress, and she pulled it off brilliantly.

Suddenly, Kally grabbed Zenobia's arm. "Z, get me out of this right now," she said anxiously and began ripping the jewels off of her.

"Kally what are you doing?!" Zenobia exclaimed, trying to calm her down.

"This is a mistake. I can't go out there Carthaki empress. I need to be a Tortallan princess. I have to show that I am myself and they better accept me as I am because I sure as fuck am not changing."

Zenobia started to hear her princess speak in the same manner she usually did, but then a slow grin slid over her face as she quickly drew the gown off. She ran over and pulled a simple but elegant dark blue dress out of Kally's trunk and used a spell a maid had taught to make the wrinkles instantly disappear. Kally was pulling the diamonds out of hair. She slid the dress on. It was sleeveless and allowed for easy moment. The top was fitted and the bottom was made of layers and layers of thin guaze that swept out into an impressive train. The bottom was edged with tiny silver beads that dragged along the floor. As she pulled on a pair of silver gloves that went over her elbows, Z quickly braided her hair into two of the woven braids that were popular with K'miri women because it kept their hair out of their face. She took the two braids and coiled them at her neck, securing it with silver pins decorated with sapphires. Kally took out the huge gold earrings in her ears and replaced them with simple silver earrings, each of which had a sapphire on them. She added her favorite silver and sapphire necklace, and Z placed her simple silver, diamond and sapphire tiara on her head to finish the look. Kally began wiping off the face paint that had taken hours to put on off her face. "Z, you go change into some nice breeches and put on some weapons. I don't care if it makes it obvious you are a guard. I want it made clear immediately that women will be allowed to wear breeches in my court and they will be armed and dangerous."

Zenobia grinned and obliged. She had made some purchases of her own with the new purse from the King. She slid on tight black breeches and her favorite lethal stiletto boots, revealing in the freedom of movement the breeches allowed. She pulled on a blue tunic that matched Kally's dress and the strapped her sword on her hip and her Sai on her back. She sighed, instantly relieved. Her Sight had been niggling her, and she felt better with her favorite weapons on.

Zenobia took in a deep breath when she walked back into Kally's room. She had put just a touch of kohl around her eyes to make them seem even bigger than they already were, but otherwise her face was bare. She looked even more glorious than she had before, but it was all her, not her overdone clothing. A horn sounded signaling that they were to come up. Kally stood up straight, her face set in determination and swept out of the room. Zenobia followed with a grin behind her. A curtain had been put in front of the gangplank to allow Kally to be presented properly. Only Nate stood on the deck, a grin on his face when he saw how to two women were dressed. He winked at Zenobia and pulled the cord. Letting the Tortallan delegation, and the most important members of the Carthaki court, including the Emperor himself, get a full view of the Princess and her faithful shadow. There were even many commoners of the city spread all over wanting to catch a glimpse at their new Empress

There was pause as Kalasin stood at the top of the gangplank positively blazing blue and silver. Her head was held high and she looked beyond regal. Slowly every single person down below except the Emperor swept a low curtsey or bent into a deep bow, all filled with respect at the sight before them. Kalasin swept down the gangplank imperiously, Zenobia walking gracefully behind her, eyes moving constantly in search of an attack. At last Kally reached the Emperor and she curtseyed to him.

"Your imperial highness," Kally said, her voice ringing out so all could hear, "It is an honor to be here. I hope the marriage between us will unite our two great kingdoms and help improve the lives of the people in both places. I hope to rule by your side as a constant and faithful companion and to help you and your wonderful kingdom move forward on the path you have begun."

Kaddar stood, respect already clear in his eyes. "Princess Kalasin, you are welcome here. It is my greatest wish that the two of us and our two kingdoms can move together towards a new era. Too often our counties have been in conflict and with our union at last we will be able to work together in peace." He reached to take Kally's hand and brought her up to sit down next to him in his large canopied throne. It was built to be carried by slaves, Zenobia realized, her skin crawling slightly at the idea of people carrying around the Emperor and Empress in their no doubt heavy gold thrones. She could tell Kally did not like the prospect either, but only those closest to her would have been able to tell.

Zenobia rode Storm next to the throne as it was carried slowly towards the castle. Zenobia's senses were screaming at her; she could tell by the way the wind blew in her face that trouble was coming now. She glanced towards George. His jaw was tight and he kept moving his hand to the sleeve where he no doubt had a dagger. He leaned over and whispered something in his wife's ear, and she moved her hand to the hilt of her sword at his words. He felt it too, just like Zenobia.

Zenobia's eyes were drawn to a man in the crowd, and she Saw what was about to happen. Without thinking Zenobia stood on her horse and leapt onto the throne platform, praying the slaves would be able to handle her extra weight. She saw the man throw a knife and dove sticking her hand out. The knife slid straight through her palm, directly in front of Kally's heart. Without hesitation she pulled the knife out of her hand threw it at the man. It sank deep into his right shoulder. Chaos ensued as people screamed and began running in all directions. Zenobia pulled out her Sai and stood in front of her mistress, calmly looking for the next attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Three men leapt down from the rooftop on to the Kally's side of the platform, causing it too teeter dangerously and Zenobia to slide towards them. Kally grabbed her belt to keep her near and drew the sword out of Zenobia's scabbard so she could defend herself. Kaddar roared for the platform to be lowered and drew his own sword. Zenobia quickly stopped a blow from one man's axe, catching it in between two of the prongs. She kicked out behind her, thrusting the knife in her heel through the chest of the second attacker. The third man tried to gut with his sword, but she slid her other Sai in, slamming his sword sideways. Quickly, she used her second Sai to gut her first attacker, who was still struggling to free his axe.

As she advanced on the last man, she looked around and realized their guards were being attacked from the outside, preventing them from getting on to the platform to protect Kally. She swore loudly as four more men jumped onto the platform behind her. Kally slammed her sword blade into one before he knife Zenobia, almost splitting the man in half. Zenobia backed up towards Kally afraid she would get drawn away if she advanced any farther. Kaddar hacked down another one, and a cool part of Zenobia's brain noted that the assassins were clearly hesitant to attack the Emperor.

As four men advanced on her, Zenobia swung her Sai in a pattern around her, keeping the men back. Without warning she jumped forward a step and slit the throat of the assailant on her right and shoved her left Sai towards the stomach on the left. The left attacker was more aware and used his sword to hack the Sai away.

A tiger leapt onto the platform and swatted down the man with a large paw. Pushing through the crowd, the tiger dumped a baby wrapped in blankets into Kally's lap. The tiger than jumped onto another attacker ripping its throat out before it leapt off the platform into the fray at a point where the Own's line looked about to break.

"Z, knife," Kally yelled, and Zenobia snapped out of her awe at the tiger and turned her body sideways to avoid the knife flying at her, praying Kally had moved as well. Zenobia kicked her heel into another man's chest, stumbling slightly as she pulled it out. Suddenly, a blur appeared on her left, hacking through the assassins. When the man in front of her turned to help, Zenobia quickly cut him down. Alanna fought her way through to stand next to Zenobia. As the two women fought the next wave of attackers, one man managed to jump directly on to Kally. Kally slid her sword into him, but became trapped beneath his body when another assailant jumped from the roof. Kaddar quickly grabbed him by the chin, slicing across his neck with a dagger.

As Zenobia killed the last man in front of her, she sensed a change in the wind. The danger was over, for now anyways. She turned to check on Kally and saw that she and Kaddar seemed to be inspecting one of the bodies with their gift. Alanna scanned the crowds, chewing on her lower lip.

"Where's George," she whispered to herself, purple-eyes worried, clearly torn between looking for her husband and her duty to protect Kally.

Zenobia turned to Kel who had managed to maneuver her bad-tempered horse next to the platform, and said, "Perhaps you and I should ride on the platform the rest of the way. That way Alanna can look to the wounded."

Kel whispered an order to her horse and climbed on, while Alanna slid off shooting Zenobia a grateful look. She moved through the Tortallan entourage, healing when needed, but keeping her eye out for her husband. Daine stepped onto the platform, wearing only a long shirt that looked to be her husband's, which reached down below her knees. She rushed over and gathered her daughter into her arms, whispering reassurances in the ear of the crying child. She grinned at Kaddar, "Good to see you again your imperial highness. It's always exciting when I come to Carthak."

"You know I am delighted to meet your daughter, but you did not have to bring her."

"She has as much wild magic as me and a Gift as strong as her Da's. Who in their right mind would consent to care for her for the next month?"

Kaddar grinned at that and nodded as Daine jumped off the platform and walked back over to Numair.

Zenobia then moved closer to Kaddar and whispered, "Your imperial highness, it seems the attack is done for the moment. I think it would be best if we got to the palace as quickly as possible. Will the slaves be able to take the weight if Kel and I stay on the platform?"

Kaddar looked surprised and said, "Of course they will," before shouting for the platform to be prepared for movement again. Zenobia surveyed the scene. By the anxious look on Neal's face as he healed the man, it appeared that one member of the Own was badly injured. Zenobia recognized him. He was very good with dogs and had helped her make a basket to carry Sunny in. He had even helped her teach Sunny to sit and stay. Zenobia sent a small prayer up that Neal would be able to save him and continued her inspection. Everyone else seemed well, although she realized with a flash of fear that Alanna was still looking for George. She also noticed to her displeasure that every single attacker was dead.

From behind her she heard Kaddar swear. "Gods curse it. They're all dead. How are we suppose to find out who planned this?" he said, the anger evident in his voice.

However, just then Zenobia saw something that made her grin wolfishly, and she pointed it out to Kaddar, who smiled grimly as well. George Cooper could be seen walking with a slight limp through the crowds, dragging the man who thrown the first dagger behind him. He still had his dagger imbedded in his left shoulder, but he looked to be alive.

Alanna ran over to her husband, grabbing the assassin and thrusting him into Raoul's hands. She threw her arms around George's neck and whispered something in his ear. She drew back and George cupped her cheek and smiled at her, whispering something back. Sparkling purple magic appeared as Alanna lifted her hand to heal the gash above George's eye, and the two made their way back to their horses. A few minutes later, Neal spoke to Raoul and motioned to the man he was healing, clearly signaling that it was safe to move him. With that, the procession moved forward again, at a quicker speed this time.

Soon they arrived at the new palace, one that had only been created after Daine had destroyed the previous palace and given rats reign over the area. It was every bit as lovely and impressive as the previous one, and Kally gasped when she first saw it. The gardens in particular were gorgeous, although very different from the highly planned gardens at the previous palace. While there were still pleasant paths for walking, there was an air of wildness in the way flowers and trees grew everywhere on the land surrounding the palace.

"Do you like it?" Emperor Kaddar asked.

"Oh, this is beautiful. I love the gardens. Daine told me that you were gifted and worked particularly with plants, so I expected the gardens to be beautiful, but this is splendid."

"I'm glad you like it. I know it is different than most gardens, but I've always thought plants do a far better job of making a place beautiful when they are given the freedom to live and grow where they will."

Kally smiled at him, wondering whether she should take deeper meaning from the words. Then she asked, "How does your gift work exactly? Do you sense what plants need, or do you actually use your power to make them grow faster and stronger?"

Zenobia smiled as she heard the two talking easily about Kaddar's gift and then moving on to discuss Kally's healing power. She was glad it was going so well; it would be annoying to deal with the repercussions of taking care of the Emperor if he hurt her friend.

"There was suppose to be a small reception with lunch right away, but would you prefer to go straight to your rooms?" Kaddar asked Kally as the slaves holding the platform stopped and set it down. "I can have lunch sent to everyone's room, and then we can just meet for the dinner tonight. That might give all of us sometime to breath after that attack, and see if we can get any information on what happened.

Kally smiled at him gratefully, "That would be lovely. I think we all need a bit of rest."

Kaddar led them into the palace. "All of the guests will be housed in the East wing. The Princess' rooms, and the rooms of Lady Una and Lady Cassandra are in the North wing near my rooms. I can take the three women, and Lady Zenobia there, and Lord Rijmont can show the rest of you to your rooms," indicating a stately older man.

The group hesitated for a moment and Zenobia whispered in Kally's ear, "Why don't we bring one squad of the Own with us just to be safe. Also, if you want one of the other women to come along to make you feel comfortable, I'm sure Kaddar would be fine with that. I wouldn't take Alanna though. I think George still needs some healing."

Kally nodded and spoke forthrightly, "That sounds lovely your imperial majesty. Sergeant Domitan, I would like your squad to accompany me. Buri would you be so kind as to accompany us as well? I would like your help settling in."

Kaddar paused about to say something, but seemed to think better of it. "Come with me," he said and offered Kally his arm. With a signal by Dom, the squad moved to surround the five women and Kaddar on the left, right and the rear. They walked down the halls, and Kaddar pointed out places of interest. Finally, they arrived at a pair of huge double doors. Four guards in Carthaki colors stood on either side of the door.

Kaddar opened the door to a large square room filled with light from a ceiling window. It had a large fountain in the middle, surrounded by stone benches, and flowers and small trees grew in pots all over the room. "This is the North wing. We are in the central room. Those double doors in front of us lead to the imperial suite, which is actually two suites connected by two rooms; the suite on the left is mine and the suite on the right is yours, Princess. Each of our suites has six rooms; three to the north and three to the south. Those doors lead to one of the connecting rooms. You can see there are also three doors on each side of this room. They each lead to a suite. On the left live my three closest advisors, and the wives of the two who are married. On my right will live the ladies of your choosing. Lady Una's things have been moved into the one closest to us and Lady Cassandra's things into the middle room." He hesitated before turning to Zenobia, "Lady Zenobia, we were not quite sure where it would be best for you to live. There are small maid's rooms in the Princess' suite. We can also put an extra bed in the Princess' bedroom since here companions often stay in the same room with their mistress. But since you are obviously far more than a maid or a companion, we have left the suite closest to the Princess' open in case you wish to live there."

Kalasain spoke up, "Is there a connection between that suite and mine?" she asked.

"No. Well, there is a narrow hallway between them with doors into both so the servants can get in and out."

Kally laughed, "That sounds quite perfect actually. I find its usually best to ensure that Zenobia has her own space to live in, but I would like her to be able to get to my rooms easily."

Kaddar nodded, "Very well. I will have the servants move Lady Zenobia's things into the last suite."

"Servants?" Kally asked.

Kaddar smiled, "I suspected you might have the same feelings on slavery that Daine spoke to me about when she was last here. In an effort to make this area more comfortable for you, I have decreed that none of your personal servants or the servants that enter the North Wing will be slaves. Everyone who lives in these suites is required to abide by that rule."

Kally smiled up at him, her gratitude clear on her face. "Thank you, your imperial highness. The gesture is very much appreciated," she said softly.

"Let me show you the imperial suite." He opened the double doors into a room that was a smaller version of the one they had just left, although with plush couches and chairs instead of stone benches. He opened the door to the right. "The three rooms on this Southern part can be used as you wish. Each room you have is mirrored by one of my own. For me, this room is where I entertain friends. As you can see there are sofas all around the room for people to sit, but feel free to move furniture or do anything else you wish. Varice Kingsford, who I will introduce you too, can help you with all that. She is the official hostess and knows the best places to get anything you need."

Kally smiled a little at the name, no doubt remembering her Aunt Daine mentioning the woman when she first got back from Carthak, as Kaddar led them through the room to the door on the other side and into the next room.

"This room I use as a study. I had a desk put in here in case you wished it to be the same." He led her to the next room, which had a large corner window-seat. "This room I use as a library. They put in built in bookshelves, but we can rip them out if you want it to be something else."

Kally shook her head, "Why would you use it for anything else? That window seat looks like the best place to read that I have ever seen."

Kaddar smiled at that and moved to the left and opened the door on the North wall of the library, "I agree, your highness. Now we will go to the North part of the suite. I'm sure you notice the third door in each of the room's we went through. They're there so that you can easily move through the suite. The bedroom is here connected to the library. The bathing area is connected to your study, and your dressing room to the entertaining room."

Her bedroom was lovely. It had been decorated in blue and silver, and sunlight streamed in from every window. Bouquets of lilies, Kally's favorite flower, sat in large vases one either side of the bed, their scent wafting through the room. It looked very much like the room that Kally had left in Tortall, down to a wood rack where Kally could put her bow and arrow and her sword. As Kally looked around the room, a few tears gathered in her eyes.

"I wrote to Daine, and I had her describe what your room was like. If you want to change it, of course you can, but I thought if it was like your room at home it might bring you some comfort."

"It is perfect," Kally said, fighting to keep her tears back. "I can't even begin to thank you enough."

Kaddar smiled and led her to the left and opened a door revealing a sunken bath as big as one of the large public baths in the Tortallan castle. The whole room was clay colored tiled, with beautiful mosaics on the wall, floor and ceiling. Stone tables were built into one of the walls in front of a large mirror, and jars filled with beauty products were sitting on it. There were hooks, one of which held a lightweight blue robe, and a shelf filled with several plush white towels. "This bath is the latest invention of the mages. At first I thought it was silly, but it is so convenient that I don't know how I did without it before. You see you simply turn these knobs and water comes in. This one is for hot. This one is for cold. These knobs have various oils and bubble soaps in them that you can add to the water."

Kally smiled, "I was going to ask how many maids it took to fill this thing, but I should have known it would be magic here."

Kaddar laughed, surprised at her bluntness. "The last room to your suite is here. This is your dressing room. As you can see we have put your trunks in here and some of the maids are still hanging up your dresses. Your shoes can go on the shelves against the wall. The table with the large mirror has more beauty and hair products. The dresser over there is for clothes and the jewelry boxes have the jewels of the Empress in them. We will of course begin adding to your wardrobe immediately, but I wanted to wait to get new things until you were here. These six rooms are all yours. They have very strong spells on them that once activated will let no one in without your express permission, including myself. My rooms are the same way, although I have spelled them so you can come in to any of them without my permission, as can the two guards I trust the most, and the three servants who look after my rooms. We can adjust the spells if you would like Lady Zenobia or any maids or others to be able to come in without you saying they can. I would suggest letting in a few servants who you trust completely in at the very least. It is annoying having to give servants permission to come in to dust every day. Now, let's go into the other connector room. The only way to get into this room is through my and your dressing room. Even the servants have to go through there."

When he opened the door, Kally gasped as she took in what she saw. A large four-postered bed with two layers of curtains stood against the southern wall. The outer layer was white transparent silk that fluttered lightly with the breeze, and the inner curtains, which could be opened and shut separate of the outer curtains, were also white, but slightly heavier and opaque. The north wall was made entirely of glass doors that opened onto a large balcony with a view of the imperial gardens and out on the horizon was the glimmer of the ocean. The doors were all open at the moment, and white curtains that matched the ones on the bed waved with the wind. A sumptuous sea green carpet at their feet matched the weaving pained vines that patterned the white fabric-covered walls.

"Oh, this is beautiful," Kally whispered awe-struck.

Kaddar smiled, "This is the shared imperial bedroom. Please come out and look on the patio."

Cassie and Una moved to follow Kaddar and Kally onto the patio, but Buri and Zenobia stopped them.

"Give them a second," Buri whispered. "Luckily, they are clearly getting along. Although you might want to hope she isn't like her mother. Thayet didn't stop talking about Jonathan for weeks after they met. It was agonizingly boring."

They watched the two people who would soon rule Carthak together. Kaddar was watching Kally as she looked out on the horizon, leaning against the patio banister. The wind tugged a piece of hair out of her braid, and he leaned over and tucked it behind her ear. It was a small gesture, and Kally hardly seemed to notice, but Zenobia could sense the feelings behind it. From Kally all she was getting was child-like wonder, but Kaddar positively radiated respect and desire. He too was filled with wonder, but it was wonder at the woman in front of him, not the view beyond her.

--

Sorry about the really long, boring description of the palace. I just had a really distinct image of the suites in my brain and wanted to write it out. In the future, Kally is going to increasingly take up more of the story, which has really been Zenobia's so far.

Also, please please please review. You're making me beg. Isn't that pathetic? But I really would like to know if you want anything to be different or what you want to see in the future and what you don't like (and do like, of course).


	8. Chapter 8

All Tamora Pierce's. As usual. Oh, except the song lyrics that's...Woody Guthry...maybe? Oh, and the five kinds of torture thing that's Joss Whedon--any Buffy/Angel people reading? Know who said that?

--

Kaddar and Kally walked back into the imperial bedroom, and Kaddar said, "I will leave you now to get some rest. I want to talk to our head mage and have the spell set up immediately, and I'd like to talk to your delegates about the attack. Who would you like allowed into your rooms?"

"Zenobia, Cassie and Una should always be allowed in. We are use to moving freely between each other's rooms. Sergeant Domitan and Corporal Wolset should be allowed in case of attack, and I'd like Alanna, Buri and Daine to be able to come in easily. Also, I know you were going to provide servants for me. Do you have a suggestion on one I should allow in? I'd like to let one in that you trust, and then let in the others as I get to know them."

"One moment," Kaddar said, opening the door to Kally's dressing room. "Kendra, join us please." A short woman in her early thirties walked in and curtsied low to Kalasin, wearing the simple uniform of a palace maid. She was dark-skinned, with high proud cheekbones and a stout body. She projected a reassuring no-nonsense air. "Princess, this is Kendra. Her family has served mine for generations, and her older sister was my nanny when I was a child. Her father gave his life saving my father, and the whole family was freed in thanks. Most of the family has stayed with us. I chose her to be your chief servant. I trust her with my life."

Princess Kalasin smiled, "It is very nice to meet you, Kendra. You sound like the perfect person to be allowed into my suites."

Kendra curtsied, "Thank you your highness. If you would be so good as to give verbal consent to the girls helping me put your things away to stay in the room for the next few hours, I would appreciate it."

"Of course," said Kally.

"Kendra please have someone bring lunch in for these ladies, send someone to inform the Tortallans that I will come see them shortly to discuss the attack, and have Amad join us in the East Wing."

"Yes, your imperial highness," Kendra said, dropping a curtsey before leaving the room.

"Please ask Kendra if you need anything else," Kaddar added, moving towards the door.

"If it is not too much trouble, your imperial highness, I would like to accompany you. The Own and Buri can keep Kally safe, and I would like to have as much information as possible about the attack," Zenobia said.

Zenobia sensed Kaddar's surprise, but it did not show on his face. He simply nodded. "Follow me. I just want to speak to our mage first."

The two walked along the halls, stopping in front of a door with Go Away carved into it. Kaddar knocked and a small explosion went off followed by a curse. Zenobia smiled; it was the same response that often came from Numair's room when he received an unexpected visitor. The door swung open, revealing a short man who was dousing the flames on his desk with water.

"Oh, Kaddar. What do you want?" the man asked, making no pretence of formality. Kaddar explained the needed changes to the spell and filled him in on the attack, asking the man to scry for any information once he set up the spell. After he'd finished, Kaddar and Zenobia walked towards the East wing.

"You'll have to excuse Jasper," Kaddar said. "He's known me my whole life and taught me my first spells. He spent several years in the dungeons while my Uncle was ruling and as a result he thinks he can do whatever he wants. He's right of course, but it would be nice if he pretended to care about etiquette."

Zenobia laughed. "Your imperial highness, I'm a commoner. I grew-up on the streets, where the only rules were defend what's yours. Any break of noble etiquette is a welcome relief to me."

Kaddar smiled, "I noticed that you and the Princess seem to have an informal way of dealing with each other, as do your two other friends. Have you four known each other long?"

"Well, the Princess and Lady Una and Lady Cassandra have been together since they were infants. They were all born within six weeks of each other. As I'm sure you know, the Princess and Lady Cassandra's fathers are cousins and grew-up together. Since the King and Sir Gareth are almost always together now, it seemed logical to have their daughters share a nursery. Lady Una's story is a little sadder. Her mother, Lady Meriand, was Lord Terris' second wife. Sir Raoul's mother, Lady Sandra, died. Lady Sandra and Lord Terris' marriage had been by no means unhappy, but it was arranged, and love never really developed between the two. After Lady Sandra died, Lord Terris married Lady Meriand, who was his sweetheart when they were young, and who had never married. She insisted on having a child, even though her age made it dangerous. She died giving birth to Una, and Lord Terris was so grief-stricken that Sir Raoul was left to take care of her. However, as Knight Commander of the King's Own, his duties made it difficult for him to care for her always, so she too lived in the royal nursery. The three of them were, and are, almost inseparable. One day, when the girls were about nine, they decided it would be fun to slip free of their nannies and go explore the lower city on their own. I literally ran into them when I was hiding from this butcher. I was about five, and the four of us started talking. I taught them about the lower city, and they taught me to read and write and other things like that. We soon became close friends, and stayed that way even when we got older. They would sneak out to visit me, or I would go to the palace to see them."

"I can see why you four are so close. I'm glad all of you could come with the Princess. Hopefully, it will make the transition easier for her. Here we are, this is the east wing where guests normally stay, and this is General Amad. He is the head of the palace guards," Kaddar said, motioning towards a very tall man whose ebony skin stretched over his large muscles. Zenobia smiled, it seemed appropriate that this giant was the Raoul of Carthak, although he did look to be quite a bit younger than Raoul.

"Amid, this is Lady Zenobia. She is a guard and companion to Princess Kalasin."

Zenobia curtseyed and peeped up at Amad flirtatiously through her eyelashes. Amad bowed gracefully and kissed her hand.

"Lovely to meet you, Lady Zenobia," he said, revealing a deep voice. "I heard about your fighting skills from my men. It is a relief to find that the Princess has so competent a guard."

Both were still smiling at each other as the doors opened to a large room at the center of the East wing where the Tortallan delegation was standing. Alanna rolled her eyes when she saw the measuring way Zenobia was studying Amad, slightly in awe with how easily Zenobia seemed to pick up and move through men.

Kaddar spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, I just wanted to talk to you briefly about the attack. I have no information on who perpetrated it at the moment, but I am about to go with Amad here and speak to the prisoner Baron Cooper was able to take. I will bring back any information that we get to you."

Several people in the delegation frowned, uncomfortable with the situation, but only Zenobia spoke up. "Your imperial highness, I apologize if this seems impertinent, but this attack was on our Princess, not on you. It would seem best if our people handled the interrogation or at least were involved. I think we would prefer if Baron Cooper and myself interrogated this man, perhaps with Master Numair in case he has silencing spells on him," she said respectfully, but firmly.

"Trust me, my lady. We are more than capable of handling this matter," Amad said, sounding a little offended at the implication behind Zenobia's word.

"I am sure you are, but Princess Kalasin's safety is in our hands until the wedding and is still in my hands after that point," she said, despite the warning look that Gary shot at her.

Interrupting Amad's next remark, Kaddar said, "Lady Zenobia, if that is your wish than I think we can allow for that. If you, Baron Cooper and Master Salamin would accompany myself and Amad, we will take you to the prisoner."

Amad pursued his lips, clearly disliking Kaddar's decision, but said nothing. Meanwhile, Alanna stood up on her tiptoes to whisper in her husband's ear, "Are you sure you're feeling up too this? I just finished healing your leg. You should really be sleeping."

George smiled down at her. "I'll be fine lass. Stop you're worrying. Besides, I plan to sit back and enjoy the show. If what Marek says is true, Zenobia won't need my help getting the information she needs. I'll be back soon." With that, he walked out the door with Numair and the others, still favoring his right leg slightly.

Zenobia frowned and pulled on her lip, trying to decide how far to push. She really wanted to take the lead on the interrogation, and frankly would prefer it if only she and George were in the room. It seemed unlikely Amad or Kaddar was involved in the plot, but if they were, their presence would prevent the truth from coming out. She was still mulling over her options when they reached the dungeons. Kaddar led them into a cramped and musty room, where the prisoner sat, arms tied behind his back despite the wound to his shoulder. Zenobia gasped when she examined him with her Sight.

"What was that?" George asked.

"You don't See the spells on him?" she asked. "I've never seen anything like that."

Numair frowned. "I don't see any magic on the man."

"Well, you ain't looking hard enough. That is some complex stuff."

Numair sent a wave up black magic, which settled on the man then flared, displaying weaving crisscrosses of magic. "Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith. It's a good thing you're here Zenobia. Only someone with a powerful Gift and Sight would have been able to see that. I would have taken one look at him and assumed he had no spells on him." He started probing the spells with his Gift, and frowned. "I can get the basic silencer off so he won't die if he speaks to you, but there is another spell there that I have never seen before. Zenobia, can you sense anything about what it is?"

Zenobia shook her head. "I can only see it. I'm sorry. I don't have the training to understand that spell."

Numair frowned. "Would you mind letting me into your mind? I can See through your Sight then, and I may be able to figure out what that spell is."

Zenobia shifted her weight, uncomfortable. "Alright," she said after a moment's hesitation, "what do I have to do?"

"Here sit in this chair," Numair said, dragging a chair over in front of the prisoner. "Close your eyes, empty your thoughts and relax. It's just like in meditation."

Zenobia did as he asked and slid into the meditative state she had slowly perfected over the past few weeks, and Numair put his fingertips on her temples. She sensed a presence enter her mind and recognized Numair.

_Now open your eyes, _Numair's thought came through in her head. She did as he asked and looked at the stranger. She listened to Numair ruminate and had the rather bizarre sensation of Numair changing the focus of her own eyes. _Ah, I see what it is. That will be difficult to undo._

_What is it?_ Zenobia asked Numair silently.

_It negates the usefulness of a truth potion on him. It's quite genius. It does not kill him, just makes it so he can still lie. Frankly, I don't think I can undo it. There's also a second deadly silencer spell in there. I'm glad I did this or I wouldn't have noticed it. Your Sight is quite powerful, even more so than I originally realized. Remind me to introduce you to one of my old training master's later at the University. He can teach you how to recognize spells from their aura._

Zenobia felt him draw back. As he explained what he had found to the other men and began undoing the two silencing spells, Zenobia thought about the best approach to take over the interrogation. Finally, she settled for her favorite way, the direct way.

"Excuse me, your imperial highness. Could you send someone to get a box for me? Clearly, we are going to have to interrogate this man the old-fashioned way if we cannot use a truth potion on him, and I will need some of the tools I brought with me. They are in a box in a trunk in my room. If you send someone, Kal—the Princess should be able to find it."

Amad stared at her open-mouthed after she said this, his expression clearly showing his shock that the beautiful young woman in front of him had brought torture instruments with her from Tortall.

After a pause, Kaddar said, "Of course," and went to order a slave to get the box for her. George, a grimly amused smile playing across he's features, sat down in one of the other chairs, slid his feet out in front of him and put his hands behind his head, getting ready for the show.

Numair finished removing the two spells, sweating and looking more than a little pale at the effort. "The power of this mage concerns me. I think I'll stay in case any other spells come out unexpectedly."

Just then a slave walked in carrying Zenobia's box. Zenobia smiled grimly and said, "Alright let's get started." She rolled her sleeves up and put the box on the table in front of the prisoner. She opened it and began sliding large rings on to each of her fingers. "Now, sir. You know what we want to know. We want to know who hired you and if there are any other plans afoot. We want to know who is involved. We want to know why this person wants the princess dead. Now, we both know how this will go. I will hurt you until the pain gets so unbearable that you tell me everything I want to know. When you reach that point, let me know. I get bored by the whole repeating the questions over and over thing, so just pipe up when you're ready to talk."

Zenobia paused, finished putting the rings on and moved around the table. She pulled the prisoner's chair out and perched on the table in front of him. "Did you know there are five basic torture groups? There is blunt, sharp, hot, cold and loud. I like them all, but blunt is of course the classic method, and as traditionalist I like to start there." Suddenly, Zenobia lashed out in a sharp right hook, hitting the man in the cheekbone and snapping his head to the side, one of her rings breaking the skin on his cheekbone and the rest quickly raising bruises. "I like the rings. They are more painful than just a fist, and this way I don't get those annoying cuts on my knuckles. They just aren't ladylike," she said, hitting him again. The man stayed silent during the beating, only hitches in his breath indicating he was in pain.

Finally, she stopped and began sliding the rings off. "I suppose it's time to move on to the next method," she said brightly. "Do you have a preference? No? I am very found of hot, but I worry that some of my guests might not like the smells that come from burning flesh, so perhaps we should move on to sharp for now and save hot for if you are really stubborn." She dropped the rings back into the box and pulled out a small flat blade with a sharp point. She turned to look at Amad, "Untie his hands please." Amad tightened his jaw a little at the order, but complied.

"Now don't you try nuttin' stupid now," Zenobia said, unconsciously slipping into the speech of her childhood, her attention back to the prisoner. "I promise you, you won't get nowhere." She took one of his hands and placed it palm down on the table. "Ever cut yer fingernails too close?" she asked the silent man. "Hurts don't it? Under the nails is one of the most sensitive places on the human body. This little blade is nasty. See, I just slide it under the nail, and pop that nail right off. The beauty is I get to do it ten times. I'm fair good at it, but I haven't done it in awhile, so I may get some skin accidentally."

As she brought the knife towards him, he yelled, "Stop. Don't. I'll tell you everything I know."

Zenobia put the knife down and smiled. "Alright, let's hear it."

"I honestly don't know who it was that is plannin' all this. I owe this guy some money. He told me that a man had paid off my debt on the condition that I help with the attack. This person did that with all the bookies and money-lenders in town. Most all of us were just lookin' for a way to pay off our debt. Our bookies had our positions and told us where to be and what to do."

"What were your orders?"

"I was the first attack. I have a reputation as bein' the best knife thrower in the city. I was to stand in the crowd and throw the knife. I was to hit the Princess and make sure not to hit the Emperor. We could kill anyone as necessary to kill the Princess, except the Emperor. That's all I know. Really."

Zenobia nodded, sensing that the man was telling the truth. She glanced at George, and he nodded his agreement. This was all they were going to get from the man.

Zenobia grabbed the man by the hair, and pulled his head back. "You better hope you're telling me the truth. Now, tell me the name of every bookie and money-lender whose name you know and how to find them."

After the man had finished listing the people, the group left. Zenobia frowned, "Well, that was easy. I hate it when they break that simple. It gives me no chance to show off my skills at all. Besides, just punching them is fair boring."

George smiled and ruffled her hair. "I saw your skill lass. It was the words that spooked him more than the actions. That's always the sign of a good torturer."

Zenobia beamed at the praise. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

"Well, this is heartwarming, but I am going to go send some guards to collect the bookies. I suppose you will want to be involved with those interrogations too," Amad said harshly.

Zenobia raised an eyebrow, "But of course General Amad. You wouldn't want to spoil my fun would you?"

Amad laughed, despite his desire to keep up the pretense of annoyance. He swept Zenobia a deep bow. "You are certainly unique, Lady Zenobia," Amad said, respect creeping into his voice.

"I'll try to take that as a compliment. Now, I have a ball to prepare for, and it takes me hours to get my hair right. So, let me see if I can make my way through this maze of a palace to my rooms."

"I'll show you, Lady. I am headed to my rooms. Amad, please go with Baron Cooper and Master Numair back to the east wing and answer any questions the Tortallans have. Send for me if I am needed," said Kaddar before he led Zenobia back to the North wing.

--

A few hours later, Kally, Zenobia, Una and Cassie were standing at the top of the stairs leading down to a large ballroom filled with Carthaki and Tortallan courtiers. Kally looked splendid. Her silver gown set off her dark hair and blue eyes, and the v-neck of the dress suited her. Her sleeves went to her elbows, and on her wrist was a bracelet made of six black opals, all with powerful protective spells that Kaddar had given her that afternoon. Around her neck was a necklace of black pearls. The necklace wrapped tight around her neck several times then looped down into several layers of differing lengths. Her black hair hung heavy along her back and shoulders in large curls, and she had used the pots in her room to gloss her crimson lips and draw dark lines around her eyes, drawing attention to her two best features.

Zenobia had dressed with Kally's clothing in mind, and her black gown emphasized the accents on Kally's body. Its basic shape was a simple black satin sleeveless dress. However, Lalasa's creativity came through with the addition of black gauze long-sleeves that seemed to pop out of the front of her gown and covered the back of her shoulders. Her blue-green opal was the only color in the outfit, and it drew the eyes to the velvet slope of Zenobia's neck. The darkness of her clothing also highlighted the red of her hair, which she had straightened and pulled into a simple bun at the back of her head, with two small locks of hair on either side of her head. The bun was held with two small blades, in the style of Yamani women. Una wore a pale green dress and Cassie one of pale pink, both offsetting the more severe colors of Kally and Una.

While a herald announced their names so the courtiers would know who was entering, the four walked down the stairs together. Everyone turned to look at the women as the glided down the stairs. They made an elegant picture. Kalasin walked down first; Zenobia was a few stairs behind her following her elegant silver train. Una and Cassie walked on either side of Kally a step behind her. The courtiers all bowed to the Princess, and Kaddar was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She curtseyed to him and took his arm, Zenobia following closely behind. Two young Carthaki noblemen moved forward, offering their arms to Cassie and Una and took them off in another direction. Amad materialized on Zenobia's right, "Sensing any lurking danger, Lady?" he asked so only she could hear.

"The wind seems fine," she responded.

"The wind?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot you don't know the nature of my Sight. I have a weather gift, and its closely connected to my Sight. The wind feels, well, bad when danger is around. The wind does not feel bad now."

Amad laughed, "I really don't know quite what to make of you Lady, but thank you for explaining, or trying to."

Zenobia looked around to see if they were being watched, "Did you get anywhere with the bookies?"

Amad's face suddenly went grim. "They're all dead."

Zenobia gasped. "All of them? How is that possible?"

Amad shook his head. "We don't know. There's not a mark on any of them to show how they died. We've brought a few of the bodies in to be examined by the mages. Maybe that will help."

Zenobia pursued her lips. "I don't like this."

Amad shook his head. "Nor do I lady, nor do I."

In front of them, Kaddar and Kally seemed blissfully unaware of the danger. They were talking easily, and Kally was making a good impression with the nobles. Her studies were coming in handy as she engaged the various nobles in conversations about their hobbies, from breeding lap dogs to playing cards. Kaddar looked very pleased with how well Kally worked the room, quickly winning over the nobles.

"Perhaps you would like a break from the stream of introductions? I would like to talk to Numair and Daine, and then you could spend some time with your friends," Kaddar murmured, leading Kally in the direction of the two mages. Kally, Kaddar and Daine happily chatted, while Numair came over to discuss the attack with Amad and Zenobia.

Suddenly a woman's voice rang out, saying, "Aram…I am so sorry it took me so long to get here. I was held up by some last minute preparations." A blond, buxom woman was rushing towards them, looking about ready to throw her arms around Numair's neck. Kally coughed quietly, drawing attention to her place next to Daine, and Una and Cassie materialized on either side of Daine a clear warning in both of their eyes. Varice Kingsford stopped suddenly, seeming to think better of her plan, and standing a few feet away from him said demurely, "How have you been?"

Numair turned to see what Varice was looking at, and grinned at the formidable force surrounding Daine. He winked at his wife, and her lips twitched as she tried to prevent a grin from breaking out on her face.

"I am doing quite well, Varice. How are you?"

"I am well," the woman hesitated. "Congratulations on your marriage and the birth of your child. I'm glad for you."

"Thank you." Kaddar finally broke the awkwardness, trying not to look at Daine who had completely failed in her attempt to control her amusement. She was hiding behind her fan, her shoulders shaking as she tried to stay silent.

"Princess Kalasin, may I introduce Varice Kingsford. She is the official hostess here, and I think you will find her services valuable as you settle in here."

Varice curtseyed to Kalasin as she smiled at the woman. "It is lovely to meet you Lady Varice. I remember Daine mentioning the glorious cakes you made last time she was here. I understand you helped prepare my rooms. Thank you. They are lovely."

"Thank you Princess. I have enjoyed my time as hostess and I am sure you will enjoy the duities now," Varice said stiffly.

Kally looked at her with nothing less than unadulterated horror on her face. "Lady Varice I have no intention of taking your place. Wasting your talents by taking the post away from you would discredit us both, and frankly I have little of the skill and none of the patience to do what you do. I hope we can work together during my reign here, and that you will continue to do this beautiful work," Kally said once she recovered.

Varice gave her a genuine smile, "I would like that very much your highness. If you'll excuse me, there are a few more things I need to attend to." Varice curtseyed and walked off. Once she was out of hearing distance, Daine let forth a few giggles, gasping for air.

"Magelet, it wasn't that funny," Numair said, an amused smile on his face.

Daine grabbed her side, tears of mirth gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Yes it was," Una said with a grin. "Did you see her face? Any other old lovers you have around here we can intimidate?"

Numair glanced around. "Probably," he said, clearly searching his memory.

"That won't be necessary," Daine said firmly, finally getting a hold of her self. She whacked Numair with her fan, and he grimaced at the impact of the steel of her Yamani-style fan. "I would have been fine if you hadn't winked at me." She started laughing again, "What exactly happened? All I know is Varice was walking towards you about to tackle you, and then suddenly she went pale as a sheet and stopped cold."

Kally smiled, "You didn't hear me cough politely."

"That was you? Oh…."

"And then Una and Cassie came out of nowhere to stand on either side of you with their scary looks."

Daine grinned, "That was hardly necessary girls, although I can't say I don't appreciate the support. That does explain the change. You three are quite intimidating. It's lucky Zenobia wasn't back there as well. Varice probably would have fainted."

Zenobia winked at Daine. "I can probably still make her faint if you want me too."

"I don't think that's necessary. At least, not for now. I let you know," Daine responded with a grin.

Suddenly, a harried looking servant ran into the room, holding baby Sarra. The servant's hair looked like birds had nested in it, and her skirt was burned.

"I can't. I just can't," the servant sobbed once she reached Daine and Numair. "The birds keep attacking me, and then small fires began appearing all over the room. I just can't take it anymore. I'm so sorry."

Numair took Sarra from the servant. "It's quite alright. Go back to the rooms and take the rest of the night off. When she wants to be with us, there really is no stopping her." He looked at his child who was now happily settled on his hip. "Was that really necessary?" he asked the girl, who looked up at him, her blue-grey eyes wide.

"Honestly, Numair you are so easy on her," Daine said in exasperation.

"She's a baby. How am I supposed to scold her? Especially when she looks at me like that."

Daine laughed and took their daughter from him. "You old softie. Now Sarra, setting birds and fires on the nanny is not acceptable. I know you can understand me. You have to let your Da and I spend times separate from you."

Sarra gurgled and smiled, then with a screech she lunged at Zenobia. Daine nearly lost her grip on the girl and Zenobia grabbed her instinctually. The little girl, who was only around year old, put her hands on either side of Zenobia's face and stared into her eyes. With a start, she realized the child seemed to be studying her magic. Zenobia smiled at the girl, "Hello, little one. I have the Sight. That's what you're looking at isn't it? See there is a type of magic you don't have."

The girl giggled, and Zenobia balanced her easily on her hip. "Do you want to hang out with me for a while little one?" She leaned in to whisper in the girl's ear, "I'd appreciate it honestly. Talking to you is easier than talking to all these nobles."

Sarra smiled and reached up to play with Zenobia's opal necklace. "You're Da gave me that. It's magic too, but I expect you know that."

Sarra snuggled into Zenobia still fiddling with the Opal. Zenobia undid the tie around her neck and handed it to the baby. Sarra played with it, totally content on Zenobia's hip. Zenobia swooped in and blew a raspberry on her neck, causing the girl to shriek with pleasure. When Zenobia finally turned her attention back to the adults, she realized all of them were staring at her with open-mouthed shock.

Daine finally broke the silence. "Sarra never likes people she hasn't met. She's the most suspicious child I've ever met."

Zenobia shrugged. "Kids always like me."

"Kids always like you," sputtered Aman. He threw his hands up in the air. "It's official. I will never understand you."

Zenobia smiled at him seductively. "I had no idea you were spending so much time in contemplation of me." She turned to look at Daine and Numair. "Do you mind if I hang on to Sarra for a bit? I use to spend a lot of time with the street children in Corus, and I really miss them."

"Please." Numair and Daine said together and grinned at each other.

"How are you supposed to defend the Princess while holding a baby?" Aman demanded.

"Are you saying you couldn't handle it? Don't worry. If you need me to come rescue you, I am very good at fighting one-handed with a baby on my hip. You'd be surprised how many times I've had to do it before."

Aman scowled at her. He opened his mouth to give an angry retort, but was interrupted when the opal Sarra was playing with flared and Sarra gave another shriek of pleasure.

"Come on Sarra. I'm feeling the need to get some fresh air. Want to go with me out on the balcony?"

As Zenobia walked away, talking to the girl, Kally smiled.

"What has you so pleased, your highness?" Kaddar asked her.

"That's the happiest I've seen her since we left. I always forget how much she likes children, which is dumb, since I know her dream is to open an orphanage for street children in Corus, but one that children will actually want to stay in. She lived in one of the one's we had the first few years of her life, but ran away because it was so awful."

"We need a new one here in the capital. I was going to try and get someone working on it, but haven't gotten around to it. If you and Zenobia want to start working on that, I would certainly appreciate the help."

Kally's eyes lit up and the two quickly fell into a discussion of what would be needed and how to go about setting up the orphanage. Kaddar was gratified to hear the competent questions Kally asked and surprised at how much empathy she had for the commoners of Carthak.

Meanwhile, Zenobia stood out on the balcony, listening to wind and singing softly while rocking Sarra. As the breeze carried in snatches of the song, the group of nobles fell silent and listened. The broken pieces of music that drifted in were hypnotizingly beautiful. _Go to sleep you weary hobo…Let tomorrow come and go…Keep you safe from all that wind and snow …That's the hobo's lullaby._ Kally smiled, remembering when George had sung her that song many years ago.

The girl fell asleep in Zenobia's arms, and Zenobia smiled, kissing the top of her head with all its silky black curls before walking back into the ballroom.

"Is she sleeping?" Daine said in shock. "You wouldn't believe what we normally have to do to get that girl to sleep."

Zenobia smiled. "She's a sweet girl. If you want me to watch her one-day, when things have calmed down a little, I will. It sounds like you two could use some time to yourselves."

"You have no idea how much that would mean to us," Numair said reverently. "For now though, I think Daine and I should probably take her to bed."

Zenobia handed the girl to Daine gently, taking care not to wake her up. She carefully removed the opal from her hands and tied it back around her neck. Numair had slid his arms around his wife and daughter and Daine looked up at him. The love and happiness that Zenobia felt radiating off the couple made tears collect in the corner of her eyes. _What is happening to me_, she thought as the couple moved through the ballroom. _I was actually just thinking I wouldn't mind getting married and having children. Me married? Pigs will fly first. _Confused by the swirling emotions inside her, Zenobia could not be bothered to pull a man that night. She talked pleasantly, though absently, with various nobles while trying to work out her emotions. At the end of the ball, she walked back to her suite with Kalasin, listening to her chatter about plans for the orphanage. Vaguely she realized that this was something she wanted to be involved in and that she could feel subtle positive changes in Kally's feelings towards Kaddar, but mostly she tried to understand all the confusing new emotions swirling inside her. _I've never wanted a husband or a father or a family before. Friends and one-night stands have always been enough. Why would I want more now?_

She was still thinking this as she slipped off her clothes and slid into bed, loneliness, an emotion she usually did not experience, creeping in on her. She tossed and turned, once again unable to sleep. Finally, she got out of bed and picked up Sunny. She dragged her comforter off her bed, wrapped it around her and walked out onto the small balcony that was all hers. She sat with her back against the wall, her feet stretched out on the stone edge of the balcony with her blanket around her, idly petting Sunny. The breezed bumped against her like an old friend, and she fell asleep there, perched up on her balcony with her puppy in her lap.

--

Um, yeah long chapter, but I didn't like any of the other break points. Sorry. As usual, please review. Suggestions welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is Tamora Pierce's

--

The breeze woke her up an hour later. As she slowly opened her eyes, the breeze bumped against her insistently. She turned her face into it, slipping into a meditative state to try and sense what her Sight was telling her. She opened her eyes, a little confused, the wind felt…gossipy, and it was pushing her towards the imperial suite. Quickly, Zenobia got off the banister, working the stiffness out of her limbs. She walked back into her room and threw on her silk robe, leaving Sunny in her bedroom. She grabbed a knife just to be safe and padded barefoot over to the servants' door in her bedroom. Walking down to the right through the narrow hallway, Zenobia opened the hidden door to Kally's library. She crossed the room quickly and silently opened the door to Kally's bedroom. Seeing the Kally was sleeping undisturbed, Zenobia closed the door and walked back through the library into the study. Still nothing. Zenobia was getting annoyed. Why was the wind always bugging her when she wanted to sleep? She walked through the study into the entertainment room and was about to walk into the room that connected the two suites when she heard voices. She stopped short, and kneeled down to the keyhole. She adjusted her Sight so she could see through it better, a trick George and Alanna's daughter Aly had taught her years ago. Prince Kaddar was facing the door talking to a woman who had her back to Zenobia.

"You shouldn't be here," Kaddar said in a fierce whisper.

"Come now love, you don't mean that" the woman said, moving forward to touch his cheek. All Zenobia could see was that the woman was wearing a very tight pink dress that emphasized her corset-induced skinny waist, and that her brown hair was pinned up and coiled around her head in an elaborate fashion.

Kaddar took hold of her hand, stopping its movement. "I told you once the Princess got here we were through."

The woman chuckled lightly. "But you also said we were through as soon as the betrothal was official, and yet still we found ourselves together, as we always do, as we always will." She pressed herself against him, moving her head up to kiss him.

Kaddar stepped back. "Stop in Larissa. I mean it. We are over and that is that." With those words he opened the door to his suite and stepped through, slamming it behind him. The woman stood there after he left, clenching her fists, a physical manifestation of the rage that Zenobia felt coming off her. Interestingly, she did not sense any love or even desire coming from the woman. She got some jealousy, but mainly there was just anger and a touch of confusion, as if she had never been turned down before. Finally, the woman stalked out of the room, the sound of her heels echoing through the room even after she left. Zenobia walked back to her room, making a note to find out who this Larissa was. Normally, she wouldn't have bothered since the Emperor clearly meant to stay faithful to Kally, but the wind wouldn't have woken her up for idle gossip. She climbed into bed and fell asleep more easily this time, Sunny's warm presence next to her a welcome comfort.

--

Zenobia woke at dawn and rolled out bed, still a little stiff from her hour on the balcony. She pulled on her robe and heard a small knock on the door. A tiny freckled maid, who looked a year or two younger than Zenobia, came in the room meekly, curtseyed, and said to the floor, "Lady, what is it you would like for breakfast?"

Zenobia smiled, "Please none of this curtseying. I'm not a lady. I usually don't eat until after weapons practice, at which time I will eat with the Princess. I do like a cup of tea in the morning if it's not too much trouble. What's your name?"

"Trista, Lady. I'll be right back with your tea." The girl curtseyed again and left. She returned a few minutes later with a pot of tea and a cup, then left the room again with yet another curtsey. Zenobia sighed and carried her cup of tea out on her balcony to watch the first rays of sun peek out over the horizon. The wind brushed her hair out of her face and she smiled, today would be a good day. When the sun was half up, Zenobia walked back in and pulled practice breeches and a light tunic on. She grabbed her sword and Sai and walked out of her suite to the center room of the wing. Cassie and Una were already standing there chatting, dressed much the same, both holding weapons. As they walked towards Kally's room, a handsome young man stepped out of the suite closest to Kaddar's and looked at their clothing and gear with surprise.

As they walked into the suite Zenobia whispered, "I hope he's the single one," and all three girls giggled. Kally was waiting for them in the entertainment room.

"I've been trying to sort out where we should practice. I think I may turn the study into a weapons room, at least for now. I doubt we'll be welcome on the practice courts at first, and the study is certainly large enough. Let's move the desk into the library; I don't mind having my study and library as one room."

After rearranging their furniture, the four women quickly started the routine they had developed when Zenobia moved into the palace. After practicing for about an hour, they all climbed into Kally's enormous bath, adding lavender-scented bubbles to the warm water. Kendra brought them breakfast, and they ate while washing.

"Una and I were invited to go riding to see the palace grounds by our escorts," said Cassie while rinsing the soap out of her hair. "You and the Emperor could come with us, Kally."

"The Emperor said I could just come to his suite whenever I was ready, and he could show me around some more or help me make plans for the day. I think maybe Cassie and Una you should go without us. I'd like to spend time with just him. I mean I know guards have to come, but that's still different than having my giggling friends making faces at me. What I really want to do is talk about this orphanage he's going to let me set up. Z, I'd really like it if you helped me with this. Having someone who knows what's needed will be wonderful."

Z nodded, "Of course, you know how important that is to me. Besides, I'm not leaving you alone with the Own today. I'm not sensing anything, but that attack has me worried. We have turned up no leads except dead bodies, and that's never a good sign."

The four women got out of the baths and toweled off, sliding on the four floor-length robes that the servants had put on the hooks. The women all went to their own rooms to dress. Once Zenobia was done, wearing breeches and her Sai and sword once again, she went into Kally's dressing room. Kendra was finishing lacing up Kally's delicate pink gown. When she moved to do her hair, Kally stopped her. "That won't be necessary Kendra. Thank you, but Zenobia usually does my hair for me."

Kendra raised her eyebrow at Zenobia, as though she couldn't believe a woman with that many weapons could do hair, but she curtseyed and walked out of the room.

Zenobia smiled, "I like her. She actually looks you in the face, complete with expressions. Trista, who was serving me, just stares at the floor. It makes me uncomfortable." She picked up a comb as she spoke, carefully untangling the knots. She twisted the front of Kally's hair into rows, and then pulled all of her hair back and put it in a gold net, like the kind Queen Thayet favored. "There you look lovely, although I think we should use some more jewels. Otherwise you'll look like a pauper walking around with the Emperor.

Kally giggled, "Daine told me that this is nothing compared to Ozorne, or even to what Kaddar wore when Ozorne was in power. I kind of like the nose piercing. How do you think I would look with a jewel on my nose?"

Zenobia laughed. "I suppose that would be a start. Although we need to pierce your ears a few more times as well." She opened one of the boxes and gasped. "Crooked god save me. You could feed all of Corus for months with the jewels in this box alone. And there are four more boxes. And he wants to buy you more. When will you wear all of these?" She pulled out a thin gold chain with small diamonds woven into it and three large diamonds hanging down from the chain at the center. She put it around Kally's neck. "You know most of these jewels have protective spells on them."

Kally nodded, "Kaddar told me that. They protect against spells and poisons. It's so different from back home. I guess things are just more secure in Tortall," she said as she slid on the gold bangle bracelets that Zenobia handed her. Zenobia then added small diamond hairpins into the twisted rows she had created, while Kally added a little kohl to her eyes.

"What is in all of these bottles?" Zenobia asked, looking through them. "Oh, these are perfumes. I like this one in smells like the wind when it's about to rain."

Kally laughed. "You would like a scent that smells like rain. Here take it. It suits you more than me. Now what shall I'll wear."

Zenobia smelled one and coughed, "This one smells like old lady, care for that scent? Oh, this one's nice. It's got a touch of citrus to it. I bet plant man will like that."

"Plant man? I don't think you can call the Emperor of Carthak plant man." Kally said as she dabbed a small amount of the perfume on her neck.

Zenobia tossed her head, "As if you're silly rules have ever controlled me."

Kally got up and shoved her. "Alright, hand me a shushken. Everyday I thank the Yamanis for bringing these to my attention. They're the most useful things on the planet. How do I look?"

Zenobia rolled her eyes. "Why do you even bother to ask? You know you look gorgeous."

"My fragile ego needs all the compliments it can get."

"Your ego is about as fragile as the Lioness's temper is mild. I'm terrified once you become an imperial highness you won't be able to fit your big head through doorways."

"I don't think that will ever be a problem with you around. Alright, let's go see the Emperor.

Kally knocked on the door to the Emperor's entertaining room. A tall manservant opened the door and bowed deeply. "If you will follow me highness, the Emperor is in the study."

He opened the door to the study and bowed deeply. "Your imperial highness, Princess Kalasin and Lady Zenobia are here to see you." He stepped aside so the women could enter. Kaddar was sitting on his desk, Aman and the handsome young man Zenobia had seen earlier that morning standing in front of him. The three men bowed, and the women curtsied in response.

"Your highness, Lady Zenobia, you have met General Amad, but this is Zaimid Hetnim. He is a good friend of mine and is soon going to take over the post of head healer for the palace."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Zaimid said gallantly kissing both of their hands. "Lady Zenobia your ability to curtsey in breeches is beyond impressive."

Zenobia smiled at him flirtatiously, "Thank you, Lord Zaimid. I am terribly proud of my skirt-less curtsey. It took years to perfect."

"Please, someone as lovely as yourself must call me Zaimid," he responded, a wide grin crossing his face.

"And I am Zenobia."

"Zenobia then," Zaimid said, kissing her hand again.

Kally and Kaddar both rolled their eyes at their friends' antics. When they saw what the other was doing, they grinned at each other. Amad just look annoyed.

"We were discussing the attack before you came in," Amad said.

"Did you find anything?" Zenobia askedd, her voice switching from coy to business-like.

"The bookies were poisoned. It looks as though whoever paid them gave them a chain dipped in this special type of poison. Once you come in contact with it you must stay in contact with it or you die. The necklace only had a limited amount, so when the bookies were not given a new chain, they died," Amad answered.

"It sounds to me like they were being punished for the plan not working. If they had managed to orchestrate the killing as planned, I suspect the person would have given them more poison. It's interesting, but does not really help us find who planned this," Zenobia said, the frustration coming through in her voice. "Unless…is the poison rare? Can you trace where the person got it?"

"There are a few dealers. We have agents looking to see if they can find out someone who bought a lot of it recently," Amad answered.

"Well, now that we've talked about that let's move on to brighter things. What did you have planned for today your imperial highness?" Kally said lightly, pushing back the slight flare of fear Zenobia could sense on her.

Kaddar smiled, "What would you like to do? We could tour the palace, or the grounds. The university is quite lovely as well."

Kally hesitated, "Could we go into the city? Perhaps go to some of the possible sites we talked about for the orphanage?"

Kaddar looked surprised. "Are you sure you want to go back into the city? You are far more vulnerable to attack there."

"We can take a squad of the Own with us, and Zenobia isn't sensing any danger at the moment, and I trust her Sight. Honestly, doing it this close to the last attack is probably the safest time. The person won't expect me to go back into the city and won't have had time to plan a new attack. If we put it off now, it may be quite a while before its safe to go back in, and from what you said this orphanage really needs to be built," Kally responded.

"I don't like this," Amad said.

"It isn't your decision," Kally said, sharpness entering her tone for the first time. "Perhaps I should make something clear now. I am not a delicate glass figurine. I will not be locked up in this palace for safe-keeping. I understand, obviously, that Carthak has more threats on its royalty than Tortall, but I use to walk in the woods when I knew there could be spidrens, and I will ride through the city though there could be assassins. I refuse to let my enemies control my life. When I give in to fear, they win. As long as Zenobia is with me, and she has an extra weapon I can use, I know I will be as safe enough."

"Very well your highness," Kaddar said, respect showing in his voice. "Rawson," he said, speaking to the manservant, "have the Tortallan delegation notified that the Princess and Zenobia will be accompanying me and my guards to the city. Ask that a squad of the Own be sent to stables to meet us and have our horses readied. Also, have my guards notified."

Rawson bowed and left to follow his orders.

Zaimid bowed as well, "I should go. I am leaving for the Copper Isles in a few days, and I have much to do to get ready. I look forward to seeing you at the ball tonight, Zenobia. May I be so bold as to ask for the first dance?"

"Of course, Zaimid. I will see you then," Zenobia said, noting with amusement the waves of jealousy coming from Amad. It was always nice to have men on the run.

--

When the four got to the stables, Dom's squad was waiting for them.

"Why did we bother bringing two squads if yours is always the one that comes?" Zenobia asked with a laugh.

"Because we need an ugly squad to offset our handsome squad. Besides, the other squad stayed by the North wing all night. Somehow we've become the day guards and they are the night guards (probably because its easier to overlook their ugliness in the dark). I can't say I'm sorry to be a day guard," Dom said with a grin.

"Been enjoying your free nights have you?" Zenobia said with a playful grin. Then, in a more serious voice, she asked, "How is Calvin?"

"Neal things he is going to be fine, although he probably won't be up to guard duty for the rest of the time we are here."

Zenobia signed in relief and climbed onto Storm, settling Sunny into the basket Calvin had made.

The group mounted their horses and rode off, the Own and Kaddar's guards encircling the two royals. Amad rode in front of the group, looking for signs of a threat, while Zenobia drifted to the side, inspecting the city. It was a lot like Corus in some ways. Shops and stalls lined the streets, and noise was everywhere as steet sellers shouted their prices and customers bargained with them. A small child ran next to her, reaching up to pluck a silver spur off the boot of one of Kaddar's guards. Zenobia grinned at the audacity of the child, then swooped down, and hauled what turned out to be a little boy into her saddle.

The boy screamed, but Zenobia said, "Hush little kinchin, I'm not gonna 'urt ye none. Just wan a little chat is all." She made the thieves symbol so only he could see and he nodded, still wary, but willing to hear her out.

"I'm new to tese parts see. I'm wonderin' 'bout the Rogue 'ere. No wheres I can find 'im?" Zenobia whispered so only the boy could hear.

" 'e lives at the inn, don 'e," the skinny boy, who looked to about five, replied.

"What inn?"

"The Hog's Head."

"What's 'is name?"

The boy looked scared. "It's okay lad, if it's not safe to tell me ye don't have to. I take 'e's a strict Rogue."

The boy nodded solemnly. "You mess up, 'e takes your left pinkie. Cuts it off 'e does and sticks it in 'is pinkie jar that 'e keeps in 'is room."

Zenobia smiled, "I 'eard of Rogue like 'im. Now, what's your name lad?"

"Runt."

"Thank you, Runt. Want some bread and cheese? I 'ave a little."

The boy grabbed it eagerly and wolfed it down. While he was distracted by the food, she quietly inspected him with her Gift, but found no illness or wounds needing tending. She stopped him before he left. "Runt, my name is Coop. I use to be a street kid like ye back in Corus. I'll be 'round. If ye or yer friends need anything, come find me. I promise I won't get you in no trouble." Runt cocked his head, confused by the generosity, but seemed to accept her words. Zenobia handed him an apple and he ran off.

They stopped a few times to look at various sites for the orphanage, but none of them liked what they saw. Kally and Kaddar talked easily as they rode, discussing the state of the kingdom and how Kaddar was trying to change things.

"So, what are the next couple parties?" Kally asked. "I admit there are so many of them I have trouble keeping them straight."

Kaddar grinned. "It's true. I worried a little about forcing you to meet so many people at once, but as usual, I had to worry about offending people if we waited too long. Tonight we are going to the University. Tomorrow, the temples. That one will be less of a party than the rest and more of a formal meeting. The next night we are wining and dining with the local guild leaders and the most important merchants. The night after that is a gathering of just the House of Lords. You met most of them, but this will be a more intimate setting so you can get to know them better. The night after that is another large ball with all the courtiers."

Kally laughed, "More balls then Midwinter. I really should have brought more people that like these things. Raoul, Buri and Alanna may just disappear on us mid-way through the week. Where is this last place you mentioned as a site for the orphanage?"

"It's just outside the main city. It's horribly impractical because it needs so many repairs and is supposed to be a wealthy residence, but I love it, and I think orphans might love it to," Kaddar said.

They turned down an alleyway next to a row of shops, passing by them, and suddenly were in open space. A large area of still forested land stood in front of them, in the middle of which was an enormous old house. It had obviously been a fine establishment at one time, but now all the glass windows were broken and parts of the roof had collapsed. The nobles got off their horses and walked in. Kally and Zenobia both gasped at the sight in front of them. It was an enormous set of stairs with what had once been gilded railings. The room was large and open, with a high ceiling.

"This is perfect," Kally breathed.

"Do you think so? It's where I want to build it, but it seems rather silly. It was home to an important noble that my uncle had beheaded early in his reign for questioning him. The house has been vacant since. Someone could buy it and fix it up to its old glory, but for some reason it struck me as a good place for the orphanage."

"The children would love it," Zenobia said, wide-eyed. "They'll slide down the banister and run through the halls giggling. Those rooms upstairs will make good bedrooms, and down here can be a play area. That dining room is large enough for all of the kids, and it could be a room for schooling when they aren't eating, and there is tons of room for them to play outside."

Kaddar smiled. "Very well. I will have the paperwork drawn up and repairs begun. We should get back and get ready for the ball. We'll take a boat over to the University."

--

Zaimid came over to claim the first dance once the music began at the University that night. Zenobia, determined to get a grip on her inner-turmoil, decided he was the perfect distraction. Handsome, not too stupid, and, best of all, leaving in a few days, he was exactly what she wanted. The only downside was that he definitely preferred coy, delicate flirtation. While sometimes fun, she was in the mood for direct. Still, she went through the motions, batted her eyelashes, giggled, spoke in mild innuendos.

As they walked off the dance floor Zenobia asked, "Is Lady Larissa here?"

Zaimid tensed, "Why do you ask?" 

_Interesting. Is he on edge just because she and Kaddar were lovers, or is there something more_, she thought, but out loud she said, "Oh, I overheard some women talking about how beautiful she was. Something about her gods cursed skinny waist. I was just curious as to who they were speaking of."

Zaimid relaxed. "She is over there talking to her uncle, Lord Azrah," he said, pointing out a stunningly beautiful woman, whose crimson skin-tight dress showed a little too much cleavage even for Zenobia's taste. Zenboia inspected her, taking in the enormous amount of face paint the woman was wearing, as well as the richness of her jewelry. She was clearly making an effort to seem younger than her years, and kept flicking her eyes calculatingly at the pockets of men in the room. After this brief inspection, she went back to her flirtations with Zaimid. When he was dragged off to dance with a female healer he knew, Zenobia looked around for her friends. Kally was deep in discussion with Jasper and Numair. Most of the older Tortallans were standing together talking. As she continued her inspection she noticed a couple in the dark recesses of one of the balconies. She adjusted her Sight slightly to confirm her suspicion. Larissa and Kaddar were standing very close together, too close. Zenobia narrowed her eyes.

"What's got you giving the evil eye," Cassie said, appearing with Una by her side.

She nodded towards the two of them. "That's Kaddar with Lady Larissa."

"Lady Larissa?" said Una questioningly.

She relayed what she had seen the night before, and all of them stood and watched them. Larissa was practically rubbing herself on him, but Kaddar did not appear to be responding.

"Oh dear," Gary said, catching a glimpse at their faces from across the room. "I'm not totally sure we should have unleashed those three women on the Carthaki court without warning," he said to his friends.

"Horse lords. They look like three lions circling to attack. Remind me not to get on their bad side," Daine said.

"Who are they looking at?" Alanna asked.

"I can't quite tell," Gary said. "Look they're moving."

Kaddar had left Larissa, and the three girls moved in, making sure to catch Kaddar's eye first. He blushed and looked away, walking back to Kally.

"Lady Larissa, I apologize if this is forward, but the three of us just really wanted to meet you. You're jewels are just absolutely beautiful," Cassie said when they reached her, an edge in her voice that came out clear through her pleasant words. "I am Lady Cassandra of Naxen. This is Lady Una of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, and this is Lady Zenobia Cooper. We are Princess Kalasin's companions and closest friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lady Larissa said. "I am sure you must just be overwhelmed at this grand court of ours, so different from your smaller court. I have of course grown up here, and if you need my help letting you know about how things work or the fashions or anything I would be happy to be of service."

Cassie smiled at the jab, happy for the opening. "Thank you. That would be most kind. Someday you must tell us about how you do your make-up. You cover the lines on your face better than any woman I have ever seen. Obviously, we won't need this information for quite a few years, but one day it will be quite useful."

Larissa's jaw clenched at the slur. "I would be happy to be of service."

She turned to leave, but Una caught her arm. "One more thing Lady Larissa," she said. "We noticed that you and Kaddar seemed close, and clearly you wish to maintain that….closeness. It would be wise if in the future you did not push your desire so hard."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Oh good. She's a quick one," Zenobia said pleasantly. Then she narrowed her eyes and said harshly, "You back off. No more nighttime visits demanding entrance to the Emperor's chamber. No more rubbing you cleavage on his arms. If you continue to make doe eye's as the Emperor, we will claw them out. Is that clear?"

Larissa pulled herself out of Una's grip and stalked off, but Zenobia had felt her fear and knew they'd made their point. The three women walked back over to the Tortallans, pleased smiles across on their faces.

"Having fun terrorizing the noble ladies?" Raoul asked with a grin.

"Don't exaggerate," Una said tartly. "It was just the one and she needed to be seen too. Don't worry. We've taken care of the problem."

"Really you should be nice. Lady Larissa's uncle is one of the most powerful men in court," Gary said.

"Oh, please Gary," Alanna said with a grin. "You would have done the same thing at their age. Just be glad Cassie wasn't holding her arms while Una beat the crap out of her. If I remember correctly, that's what you and Raoul did when someone was making problems for your friends."

Raoul laughed. "Personally, I would prefer being punched to dealing with these three. Their tongues are far nastier than any fist."

Zenobia sighed, "I would have rather thrown a punch personally, but alas I am lady these days and must just make menacing threats, at least in public. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go see to my own affairs." She turned and walked over to Zaimid, who smiled at her approach. The two spent the rest of evening dancing and on the boat back he stood with her by the railing, giving her his cloak for warmth. They stood talking in the main room of the North wing as their friends drifted off to bed. When they were alone, Zenobia took Zaimid by the hand and led him into her suite, closing the door behind them.

--

Eh, not terribly pleased with this chapter, but such is life. The next chapter I'm enjoying quite a bit, though it still needs some work. Thanks to those of you reviewing. Please keep doing it, and everyone else reading it review too. It makes me feel like there's a reason I'm writing this. Suggestions welcome as always.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is Tamora Pierce's.

--

Zenobia woke up the next morning with Zaimid slumbering next to her on his back. In the morning sun, she examined his muscled chest with a smile. _Nice, very nice_. She got out of bed and poured herself a cup of the tea that Trista had left for her and walked out on the balcony. It smelled like a storm was brewing on the wind. It was far off and faint, but someone was plotting somewhere, that much was clear. Zenobia sighed, she needed to do something, not just wait for the next attack on Kally. A forceful knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts. She padded across her rooms, pulling on her long robe, and opened the door to General Amad.

Zenobia leaned in the doorway, jutting her hip slightly. "What can I do for you General Amad?"

"I thought you might want an update on our investigations into the attack," said Amad, but he was interrupted by a muffled yelp from the bedroom. The yelp was followed by a few well-chosen curses and then a yell of, "Get this cursed dog off of me."

"Sunny, come here," Zenobia yelled over her shoulder, and the dog bounded in. "Please continue General Amad."

"The update is that we have nothing," Amad said, his eyes narrowed in the direction of the bedroom. "None of the potion dealers sold any of that poison recently, and we were able to verify that with their accounts. One of them told my men it is fairly easy to grow if you can get the seeds, so it is possible our mage grew it," he sighed. "I don't suppose you have anything to tell me."

"Just that I can feel a storm brewing. It will be a while yet I think, but someone is plotting. I'm sure of it. I will start tapping some of my…informational resources. See if I can't turn anything up."

Amad nodded. "It would be appreciated. I am having my spies look into the matter. It seems likely it is a domestic threat since the Princess was threatened and not the Emperor. Although it's possible the point is to break the treaty between our countries."

"Thank you," Zenobia said, about to close the door.

"Wait, one more thing." Amad hesitated. "Zaimid is known for his dalliances. I don't want to see you hurt."

Zenobia laughed. "Don't worry General. I don't take men seriously. I prefer to treat men the way many of them treat women, as useful ways to pass brief amounts of time. I won't be hurt, but your concern is appreciated."

Amad smiled. "Good. I can't say I would be sad to see Zaimid get caught by his own game."

Without thought, Zenobia reached up on her tip-toes and kissed Amad on the cheek. "You're sweet. Now I have to go or I am going to be late for weapons practice." With that she closed the door. A few minutes later the door opened again, and Zaimid stumbled out, lacing his breeches and looking confused at his sudden ejection from Zenobia's room. Amad covered a laugh with his hand, and walked into the imperial suite.

--

After weapons practice, Zenobia walked over to the east wing and knocked on George and Alanna's door. Alanna opened the door and smiled, "Good morning, Zenobia. What can we do for you?"

"Actually, I was hoping to speak to George about some things," Zenobia replied.

"Of course. Come in." Alanna opened the door and Zenobia walked into a large bedroom with several chairs and a dark-wooden desk that George was sitting at, a large stack of papers in front of him.

"What can I do for you youngling?" he asked with a grin.

"I talked to Amad. He isn't getting anywhere. I think I may need to go talk to the Rogue, or some of his underlings. I was wondering if you had any information on him."

George sighed. "I was coming to the same conclusion, and I think it has to be you and not me. Rogue's don't like it when the messenger switches by and large, and you'll be the one dealing with him in the long-run, but I'm worried about sending you in. He's got quite the rep. I think if I go with you though, it will seem threatening"

Zenobia nodded. "I grabbed a street kid named Runt and had a chat with him. He said the Rogue lives at the Hog's Head Inn and he collects pinkies. He was too scared to tell me his name. Don't worry though. I can handle myself."

"I know you can kinchin, but it doesn't mean I won't worry. What Runt said is in line with my reports on the man. He's very mysterious. He does not spend a lot of time with his underlings like most Rogues do. I had a few of my spies look into the matter more, since they are giving me squat on this attack. I should have more in a day or two. Can you wait until I get the reports to go talk to him?"

Zenobia nodded. "I'd like to know more so I can figure out the best way to approach him. Is he bribable? Does he go for strong women or fluttering eyelashes? How does he feel about the new Emperor? If you can answer any of those questions, it will make my life easier. Something is coming. I can sense it, but I think we've got some time."

"Very well. I'll let you know when I know more," said George. He stood up and led Zenobia out of the room. "You're doing a good job, Z."

"Thanks," Zenobia said with a smile, and made her way out of the room.

"Jon made the right decision trusting that girl. She'll do this job well," George said to his wife. "She reminds me of you a little bit."

"Me," Alanna said incredulously.

George smiled at put his arms around her, holding her to his chest and kissing her neck. "Yes you. The only reason you didn't tell off Kaddar when he said that his people were interrogating the assassin was because Zenobia spoke first. Brass balls the pair of you, and willing to do anything to protect your friends."

Alanna laughed and turned in his arms, kissing him softly on the lips. "Fair enough laddybuck. Fair enough."

--

Zenobia walked back to her rooms and found a letter on her desk. Wondering who would possibly send a letter to her, she opened it and smiled when she saw the signature.

_Dearest, darlingest Coop,_

_I have been pining away without you here for my entertainment. Luckily, some nasty spidrens came along and I had an excuse to get out of the first big party that came up after you left. I have gotten so use to you being there with me making bitchy comments about all the nobles that walk by that I couldn't even begin to contemplate going without you._

_Things are going fairly well here, nothing terribly exciting. I hear that you couldn't even make it to the castle before getting into a scramble. You make more trouble than any person I have ever met, and don't say it wasn't you're fault. I'm sure you had it arranged because you felt it necessary just so you could…what's that phrase you use all the time….ah, yes…whack someone with a pointy object. I must say I miss you threatening to do that to me. _

_Our trainees have finally stopped hiding from ladybugs. They've actually turned out to be a good bunch all in all, although Miri says they are all a bunch of whiners and back in our day of training we never whined. I doubt that is actually true, but memory is what you make of it. Miri is back at last from her cavorting about the border, which is nice. I am sorry you couldn't meet her. I'm sure you two would have gotten along great. Actually, on second thought, I take that back. I hope you never meet. I just had an image of the two of you ganging up on me and sharing embarrassing stories. With what Gena told you and what she knows, I think you two have enough material to blackmail me into pretty much anything._

_I expect a letter back detailing all your exploits and filled with snotty things about the nobles. Don't disappoint. It is very muddy right now, and I could use a laugh._

_Yours forever and for always till mud do us part,_

_Evin_

Zenobia immediately sat down and wrote him a letter back, spending a particularly long time on Larissa in her letter. After finishing it, she went with Kally on a tour of the palace, and then to a meeting with the priests. She found herself making mental notes of all the nobles for material for her next letter. She sighed and looked at Zaimid who was standing next to her talking about his trip to the Copper Isles. He was nice and even funny, and she enjoyed the nighttime activities, but she wished he wasn't such a noble.

--

The next evening, Zenobia found herself completely bored at the guild party. She was wandering around, looking at the various people when she suddenly stopped short. Kally was talking pleasantly to the most affluent merchant in Carthak and his wife, when she noticed Zenobia go rigid, her face completely devoid of color.

Kally excused herself from the merchant, but before she could speak to Zenobia a bolt of lightening struck one of the windows on the building, causing everyone in the room to scream as sparks and glass flew. Rain slammed down outside and thunder boomed. All the windows flew open as wind rushed through the air. It swirled around where Zenobia stood, a cloud of sparking greenish-blue magic surrounding her. Suddenly, she began walking slowly across the room. People moved quickly out of her way before she stopped in front of a tall Carthaki with a hook nose.

"Remember me," she said in a soft voice before grabbing him by the hair and slamming his face into the table next to her. "Where's Will?" she screamed, throwing him against the wall. He threw a punch and she ducked. "Who did you sell him to you son-of-a- bitch?" she demanded, knocking his head back with vicious right hook.

"I don't know what you're talking about wench," he responded, blood pouring from his nose.

She hit him again. "Let me refresh your memory. Four years ago in Corus. I was shorter then, weaker too, luckily for you. You nabbed me and my friend Will. Said we'd make a nice addition to your cargo. Pretty girl, you said. You'll fetch me a good price at market. Some man will pay a nice sum to pop you into his bed." She ducked another punch, and hit him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. "I fought back and you smacked me across the face. I fell and smashed my face on the ground. Split my lip open, still got the scar right here."

He advanced on her, and she spun kicking her leg out and sending him flying back into the wall. "I managed to get away, but you took Will." She stood over him, the air crackling menacingly around her. "Now, if you want to live, you are going to tell me who you sold him too." She pulled the knives out of her hair, causing it to tumble down around her shoulders.

"You're crazy bitch. I don't know you," he spat at her. She moved towards him, but Kally stepped between them.

"Z I need you to look at me, look at me Z. Breath in and out. You need to get in control right now. All this thunder and lightening is too dangerous." Zenobia tried to move past her, but Kally moved too. She put her hands on either side of Zenobia's face and forced her to look her in the eyes. "Z, you can do this. Concentrate. Don't look at him. Look at me. Re-gain control."

Slowly, the crackling air around Zenobia faded and the thunder and lightening let up.

The man had moved away from her, standing next to some of his cronies with a cloth to his nose. "I want her locked up," he said.

"It is you who will be locked up," Prince Roald said sharply. "The treaty between Carthak and Tortall says that no Carthaki will take a Tortallan slave. You broke the law when you snatched Tortallans."

"That would be one thing if I did it, but I didn't attack this wench or take her friend. I trade slaves, but I don't take them from Tortall."

"Are you calling Z a liar?" Una snapped.

"Yes, I am. I am one of the wealthiest men in Carthak. Whose word are the courts going to take?" he said with a smirk. "I don't know how they do things in Tortall, but here in Carthak we are civilized and no female nobody can take down a man like me with baseless accusations. She should be hanged for attacking someone above her station. I demand that you take her away."

"That's enough Trudoe," Kaddar said sharply. "Nobody is going to prison. I'm sorry there has been this misunderstanding, but Lady Zenobia is not going to be locked up."

"Misunderstanding?" Zenobia said with steel in her voice. "There has been no misunderstanding, your imperial highness. This man took commoners from Corus to be sold in Carthak. One of those commoners was a very good friend of mine. He must pay for what he's done."

"You have no proof Zenobia," said Kaddar.

"She has her word," Kally said. "That's enough for me."

"It may be enough for you, but it isn't enough for the Carthaki courts," Kaddar responded angrily.

"Alright, let's just all calm down and discuss this later at a more appropriate spot," said Gary.

"No," said Roald sharply. "We are going to discuss this now. As far as I am concerned, this man is guilty of taking slaves from Corus. That is unacceptable and will be dealt with now."

"It is also a direct violation of the treaty between our countries," Kally said, standing closer to her brother. "I would hate for a slave trader to come between the cordial relations we have begun here."

Kaddar clenched his jaw, disliking being backed up against a wall in public. Finally he said, "You are right of course. We will put Trudoe on trial for breaking the treaty between our countries, if he is found guilty, he will be punished. Trudoe, you will appear before the courts a week from today. Now, I think it would be best if we left for the evening."

The party rode back to the palace in a tense silence, no one speaking to each other.

The Tortallan delegation went back to the East wing and Kally and her friends walked to the North wing. Kally was worried by the look on Zenobia's face. She had not changed expressions since Kally had gotten her to calm down. She put her hand in Zenobia's and gave it a squeeze. Zenobia gave her a flicker of a smile to reassure her friend, than went back to her stony gaze. When they reached the north wing, Kally tugged on Zenobia's arm to indicate she wanted her to come into her suite. As Kally and Zenobia turned to enter Kally's room, Kaddar broke the silence, "Princess, I'd like a word."

"I'd like to talk to Zenobia for a minute in private. I'll join you in the shared bedroom in a few moments."

Kaddar tightened his jaw again, but he nodded curtly and turned to walk into his room. Kally and Zenobia walked back into Kally's bedroom.

"Z, are you alright?" Kally asked, concern for her friend clear in her voice.

Zenobia shook her head. "No," she said harshly. "I'm not alright. I'm furious. I'm sorry I scared you, but it is taking all of the control I've built over the past months not to lose it again. That man sold the people of Corus. I just can't..." she broke off as the wind started to howl again.

Kally hugged her. "It's alright, Z. I'm going to take care of this. You have my word. He will be convicted and punished if I have to put the treaty on the line for it. I will also do everything I can to track down Will. Stay here while I go talk to Kaddar alright?"

Kally opened the door, "Kendra, will you please bring Lady Zenobia some water to wash her hands and face in. Also, if you could have Sunny brought in here as well that would be lovely." She turned to look at Zenobia. "Just wait for me here Z. Please. I need you to let me take care of this." Zenobia nodded and sat down on the bed.

Kally walked through her rooms to the imperial bedroom. When she reached the door she paused and squared her shoulders ready for a fight, and pushed open the door.

Kaddar was standing out on the balcony when Kally walked in. He didn't turn when she closed the door, so she walked outside and stood next to him. Neither spoke. Finally Kally said, "If you're waiting for me to apologize, it's not going to happen."

Kaddar smiled at that and turned to look at her. "No, your highness. I did not expect you to apologize." He tucked her hair behind her ear, and cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand. He leaned down and said, "I should be angry. I should want to yell and demand that you never again question me. Demand that you never undermine my authority in a public setting, but I can't. I can't because they only thing I can think about doing right now is this." Then he leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth, pulling her tight to him. He left her stiffen in shock, but then she relaxed and responded in kind. Heat rushed through them both as Kaddar moved his hands unabashedly over her, desperate to feel the curves hidden beneath her skirt. When she wrapped her arms around his neck he picked her up and placed her on the balcony, pulling away from her lips to kiss her neck. He slid his arm around her lower back and leaned her backwards slightly, kissing the cleavage at the top of her dress. He returned to her lips, teasing them open as his hands gathered up the layers of her skirt. After what felt like an eternity, he managed to gather the skirt up and slip his hand under the bottom of it, his long fingers stroking her knees. He grasped her knees and pulled her closer to him, standing between her thighs. She moaned in his mouth as he stroked the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

He pulled away abruptly, breathing hard. "We can't do this," he said raggedly. "Not yet." Kally looked at him in confusion, eyes glazed over with lust, but she nodded slowly and leaned her head forward to rest on his chest. He stroked her hair while they regained control over their breathing.

Once they had both calmed down, he put his finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "I'll have the Trudoe matter looked into extensively. I'll make sure the charge sticks. But in the future, can you please try not to challenge me in public like that? It makes me look bad," he said softly.

"I'll try not to. I can't make any promises though. If you do something I really don't agree with, I man not be able to help it, but I'll try to yell at you in private instead" Kally said with a smile.

Kaddar laughed softly and kissed her gently on the lips. "All I ask is that you try, and I'll try not to do anything you really don't agree with."

"I need you to do something else for me," Kally said after a pause.

"So demanding. Very well, what is it?" he said with a smile.

"I need you to find Will. He was Zenobia's best friend, and something broke inside her after he was taken. She was never totally the same. She got hard. Some of that has disappeared again over the past few months, but I would bet it will come back now. I need you to find out where he was sold to and help get him free."

Kaddar looked down at her. "Of course I will. Write down everything you know about him. Description, especially scars and marks that will help us figure out who he is and skills he has that might help us figure out what type of slave he was made. Give it to me tomorrow and I'll give it to the investigators." He pulled her up so she was standing and helped her smooth out her skirts.

"I should go check on Z. She was really upset."

"I noticed," Kaddar said dryly. As she began to walk away, he reached out and pulled her back to him, kissing her gently, teasing her lips with his, keeping her locked in the circle of his arms. At last he let her go. "Good night your highness," he said softly.

"Kally. Call me Kally," she said and slipped out of the room. Once in her suite she put her hands to her still tingling lips, then she shook her head, annoyed at herself for acting like a love-sick girl, and walked back to her bedroom. When she got to her room, Zenobia turned, took one look at her and her stony face broke into a grin.

"Have fun, Kally?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Shut up, Z. He said he'll make sure the charges stick to Trudoe and that he'll have people track down Will."

"And what exactly did you give him in exchange for his this, hmm?"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. The door opened and Alanna walked in. She took one look at Kally's smeared lip paint and rumpled skirts and said dryly, "I take it the treaty is still intact."

Kally blushed. "Kaddar is going to see to it that Trudoe is prosecuted and the charges stick. He will also find Will."

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly did you smooth this argument over so well?" When Kally blushed again, Alanna rolled her eyebrows and said, "You solve things just like your father." Kally choked as Zenobia burst into laughter. "I'm going to go tell everyone to stop panicing. Zenobia, please behave. Let the law do its work."

Zenboia nodded, still laughing, and followed Alanna out of the room. Once back in her room, the smile dropped off Zenobia's face and she tugged her dress off. She poured herself a drink and walked out on to the balcony. Pacing back in forth her sense of a looming storm strengthened. She stopped coming to a quick decision. She walked back to her dresser and pulled out the corset, tight breeches, cloak and gloves she had worn when she first met the Tortallans. She pulled on the clothes quickly and strapped on her weapons. George's men had turned up nothing on the Rogue, and he'd asked her to wait a few more days, but she was done waiting. She couldn't stay locked up in her suite another minute. Slipping into the servants' corridor, she made her way silently out of the palace and walked to the city in search of the Hog's Head Inn.

--

Keep reviewing please and more suggestions welcome.

Shang Leopard--I couldn't agree more. Believe me. Z won't know what hit in the next few chapters, although it may take me awhile to get there--this fic is going to be quite a bit longer than I planned it to be originally.


	11. Chapter 11

Eventually, Zenobia found the Hog's Head inn. It was a tall building, and a thieves' haven, with doors and windows all over and easy access to the neighboring roofs. It was also loud. Sounds of drinking and singing were coming through the closed doors, along with shuffling and stomping that could have been drunken dancing or brawling. Zenobia pushed open the door and walked in. A few men took notice of her, their eyes lingering on her obvious cleavage and the curve of her waist. She sat down at the long bar, and the blond bartender came over to talk to her. He was incredibly handsome, with blue eyes, a square jaw and the muscles and tan of a man who spent much of his life outdoors. A thin scar ran across his face, along his right eyelid, across his nose and ending on the left side of his chin, as though he'd been hit with a whip.

"What can I get for ye, darlin'," he asked.

"I'll have a tankard of ale. Are ye Tortallan?"

"Aye lady," he said, placing a tankard in front of her. Zenobia took a large swing while he said, "As are ye if I'm not mistaken, and if I'm not mistaken it was ye I saw on the imperial platform a few days fending off attackers with them blades ye got on yer back. Now ye sound like a thief, ye even look like a thief, but ye ain't no thief, so what is ye doin' at this fine establishment."

Zenobia grinned, "I'm lookin' to talk to the Rogue about that attack." She made the thieves symbol on her chest, careful to make sure he was the only one to see it. "I may be doin' other things now, but I was a thief first and I'm a thief to the bone. I'm Coop by the way."

"People call me Jackson."

"Well, Jackson. How did ye end up in Carthak?"

"The way most poor Tortallans do—on a slave a ship. I managed to run, but I was one of the lucky ones, and the Rogue took a liking to me, which is why ye'll not get what ye want from me no matter how much ye flutter yer lashes at me."

"Fair enough. Can I talk to 'im?"

"Mayhap, but mayhap ye don't want to. 'e don take kindly to strangers."

"It's important."

Jackson sighed, "Fine, come along."

Zenobia drained her tankard and followed him up the stairs to the third floor. As they climbed, Zenobia asked, "Ye don know a man by the name of Will do ye? He's Tortallan, my age, nabbed by a Carthaki slaver four years ago."

"Not that I c'n think of. Sorry darlin'. Wait here." Jackson knocked and entered the room. A few minutes later he came back out and said, "'e'll see ye." He let her in and then left, closing the door behind him.

The room was mostly dark with one candle across the room from where the Rogue sat. He was in a large chair, the shadows flickering across his emotionless face. Zenobia could pick up nothing from the man. He had more control than a Yamani over his emotions. His head was shaved, and his dark eyes glittered from his sunken eye sockets. He wore only breeches and boots, revealing muscles larger than any Zenobia had ever seen, and he appeared to be taller even then Numair. He was also very handsome in a terrifying sort of way.

"What do ye want?" he said finally, his voice so deep it was almost inhuman.

"As Jackson no doubt told ye, I'm the future Empress' personal guard. Before I was 'er guard, I was a street kid and a thief. The Rogue in Tortall, taught me 'is ownself, and I know the Rogue often know more than any noble about what's goin' on. My people and the Emperor's people are getting nothin' on the attack. I was hopin' ye might 'ave information ye would want to pass on."

"Why would I help ye?"

"'aving someone as high up as myself, and the Empress 'erself, owe ye a favor seems to me like reason enough. Besides, I doubt ye like that this mage killed all yer bookies. That's just bad for business."

He shifted in his chair. "Yer not afraid of me are ye?"

"Why would I be? Ye are just a man. A big man, but a man all the same."

"Brass balls, lass. Ye got brass balls, and I like a lass with brass balls. I also like the rumors I hear about yer Princess. Within two days of gettin' here she's lookin' at settin' up an orphanage for my street kids. Alright, I don't know whose behind this, and yer right. I want them taken care of. High-handed of them, coming into my city without any regards to my rules. At an inn a few 'ouses down I 'eard a group of men came to stay, assassins by their weapons. They've moved on, but they were askin' around 'bout the layout of the palace, seemed especially interested in the large ballroom. I think they'll be doing their business soon."

Zenobia nodded, thinking over what he'd said. "Thank ye. That is very good to know."

He stood up suddenly, grabbed Zenobia by the neck, and lifted her off her feet. "Just to be clear lass, ye amuse me, and I decided ye were worth the investment, but don't ye think about playin' me. I don't care about your connections. Yer dead body will float in the river if ye don't come through on the favor ye owe me as promised. I'll keep ye updated on the attacker and ye keep yer ears out for anythin' ye think I might find interestin'. Got it?"

He put Zenobia down, who rubbed her neck and glared at him. "That was hardly necessary, and you almost made me lose my temper. I'm not an idiot. I know who I'm making a deal with," switching to nobility speech in her irritation.

He cocked his head and looked at her before laughing heartily, "Brass balls. Run along lass before I teach ye a lesson ye won't forget."

Zenobia sniffed and turned around, making sure her movements were clear and precise and showed no fear. She opened the door and stepped through, never looking behind her. She made her way down the stairs, and hesitated, trying to decide whether to go home or stay and socialize.

Jackson made up her mind for her. He waved her over to the corner of a bar where he was playing a game with two other men. "I see ye survived yer meetin' with the Rogue," he said with a grin. "I think ye need a drink to celebrate. Come play bouncers with me, and this 'ere is Jem and this is Scam."

"I am the Queen of bouncers. Are ye sure ye lot want to play with me? I'll have ye under the table in minutes."

Jackson laughed. "They plan a little different 'ere in Carthak. Ye get two chances to bounce the coin into the glass, not one. If ye bounce one in ye get to choose someone who takes a shot o' whiskey. If ye bounce it in on both, the person ye choose drops a shot in a tankard of ale and chugs that down."

Zenobia grinned. "Sounds like just what I need after the day I've had. Who goes first? Me?" Zenobia quickly bounced the coin into the cup, and then did it again. "Scam ye chug first." Zenobia played the game with them, trading stories and dirty jokes. Finally, the men ganged up on her, always choosing her to drink since she never missed. When she started seeing two cups and couldn't make it in anymore she said, "Boys thatsenough fer me."

Jackson laughed, "Yer as drunk as the three of us now. Come on, ye can stay 'ere tonight. Yer in no condition to walk back to the palace now." He led her to a room on the second floor and ushered her in. She smiled at him and pushed off the cap that sat jauntily on his head. "Yer cute ye know that?" She leaned forward and kissed him. "Too bad for ye I don't bed men when I'm drunk. Someday though someday." With that she closed the door and removed her weapons before flicking up a guarding spell around the room and passing out on the bed.

--

She woke up right before dawn and groaned, her head aching. She made her way downstairs and grinned when she saw Jem passed out on the floor. She shook her head. At least she knew to quit when she could still make it to bed. Making her way up to the castle, she stopped and bought a meat pastry from a street vender. She smiled, suddenly realizing that despite what had happened the day before, she was happier than she'd been in awhile. It was like being back in Corus, eating meat pastries and drinking men under the table. She weaved through the servants' corridors of the palace, but realized she wasn't sure how to get to her room. She hadn't memorized the layout of the whole castle yet, mentally reminding herself she needed to do that soon. She came out in the hall before the North wing and walked into the common room. Unfortunately, half the Tortallan delegation was there, along with Kaddar, Zaimid, Amad and a few other Carthakis. Apparently, breakfast had been set up in the North wing so they could talk to Kally and Kaddar over breakfast about the treaty. The Carthakis' eyes went wide as they took in Zenobia's tight corset and pants.

She met their gaze and slid up one eyebrow, causing them to blush and look away, all except Amad. He just grinned and winked at her, suspecting that she now had information for him.

"Excuse me," she said to everyone in the room, and slipped into her own suite, bathing quickly and changing into looser breeches and a maroon cotton tunic. She walked back to the room and stood by Kally, picking up a piece of bread.

"I got some information," she said, voice low so only Kally could here. "Will you ask Raoul, Buri, George, Alanna, Daine and Numair to come talk to you in your study? I'll talk to Amad and get him to bring plant man."

Kally nodded and went to talk to the Tortallans Zenobia had mentioned.

When Zenobia walked over to Amad, he grinned. "Looks like you had a good time last night. Want some hangover remedy?"

Zenobia grinned back, "Nah, I'm fine. I've had worse, but I've got some things you and the Emperor might be interested to hear. Some of us are meeting in Kally's rooms in a few minutes. Can you and the Emperor join us?"

Amad nodded, and a little while later the group was assembled in Kally's library. Zenobia flicked green magic into the corners, warding the room from eavesdroppers. "I went to the lower city and did a little bit of digging. The person I talked to does not know who is behind the attack. He did say that a group of assassins was hanging about asking after the main ball room here, which I suspect means an attack may come at the ball tomorrow night."

"Who is this source of yours?" Kaddar demanded. "Can he be trusted?"

Zenobia shrugged. "His identity is irrelevant. As for trust, truthfully I couldn't read this man. I've never met a person who guards his emotions so well. However, I doubt he had a reason to lie, and the worse that comes of trusting him is we beef up the security at this ball unnecessarily. I don't see him gaining from that, and he does gain from me owing him a favor. He is someone you can always trust to work in his own self-interest, I think, and since helping me is in his self-interest the information is probably trustworthy."

"You are not going to share his identity," Kaddar said, anger tingeing in his voice. Kally caught his eye and raised her eyebrow, her unspoken words clear. He sighed and said, "Very well. We will put more guards in the room. Also, I'll have those closest to me wear real swords, not ceremonial ones, and I suggest you all do the same."

"I'll have some animals come around and keep a look out too. Perhaps they can find what we miss," Daine added.

Kaddar nodded. "Numair, I'd like you to work with Jasper on putting up some warning spells."

The group discussed precautions for a few minutes, before Kaddar and Amad left, taking Daine and Numair to speak to Jasper.

"Nice going Kally," Buri said with a grin when they had left. "You have the Emperor responding to a raised eyebrow already. It usually takes women at least a few months to get their husband that much in line."

"Kaddar and I have simply come to an understanding about how to make our communications work best," Kally responded imperiously. "Z, who is this informant?"

Zenobia shifted her weight, uncomfortable having this discussion with Raoul and Buri in the room.

George smiled. "You can speak freely in front of them. They both knew me when I was the Rogue and won't say nothing about you going to him. I take it he was your informant." When Zenobia nodded, he asked, "What was he like?"

Zenobia paused. "Unnerving." At George's questioning look, she shrugged. "That's the best I can do. I think he has a bit of a fickle streak. He took a liking to me, luckily, but he could un-like me just as quickly. I don't think he has friends or anything like friends. But he does care about the people of the city, and he's willing to trade information."

George nodded slowly. "Be careful youngling. Get involved with this man is a dangerous game, though you don't need me to tell you that."

The group dispersed, all going their separate ways. Zenobia stuck to Kally like a burr, worried that the attack might come sooner than expected, but that day and the next passed without much excitement, and soon Zenobia and Kally were back at the top of the stairs to the large ballroom. This time Zenobia wore fitted blue breeches with a long cream shirt that clung lightly to her curves, allowing freedom of movement. She had her sword strapped to her hips, but having her Sai on her back would have raised to many suspicions, so she had to forego her favorite weapon. Kally wore a crimson gown edged in gold, a shusken held in her hand and throwing knives in her hair. The two descended down the stairs and the breeze blowing in from the open window told Zenobia that there was indeed danger in the room tonight.

The two walked carefully down the stairs, watchful of any sudden movements. Both relaxed slightly when the reached the ballroom floor. Slaves carrying food and wine wandered around offering refreshments, their bald heads declaring their station. As Kally talked to various people in the room, Zenobia couldn't help feeling that something was off. Suddenly, she realized what it was. She pulled Kaddar and Kally aside and said, "Emperor, are these the slaves that normally serve you. Do they look familiar?"

Kaddar looked taken aback, "I have no idea. Why would I pay attention to slaves?"

Kally's eyes narrowed dangerously and she clenched her jaw at her words. Leaving the royal couple to snarl at each other, Zenobia grabbed Varice's arm as she walked by.

"Varice, are the same slaves usually used at every ball? I don't recognize these slaves from the last ball."

Varice looked around and her eyes widened. "You're right. I don't know any of them. What's going on?"

"Go over to Numair. Pretend you're flirting or whatever it is you need to do to get close enough to tell him the slaves are the assassin's, he'll know what you mean. Tell him to tell Raoul."

As Varice hurried over to Numair's side, Zenobia counted quickly. There were about forty slaves in this room at the moment. One squad of the Own was in the room, the other was scouting the hallways, since they expected the assassin's to come in during the ball. Kaddar had 10 guards in the room, but the numbers weren't great. She moved back over to the couple who were still hissing at each other about Kaddar's comment. "Knock it of you two," Zenobia snapped quietly, causing Kaddar to start at being addressed in such a way. "The assassins are the slaves. Kally, we need to get you into that corner over there by the rest of the Tortallans then--" Zenobia was interrupted as by the crashing that sounded as every slave in the room dumped the food off their serving platters and chucked them at the nearest guard. They all pulled knives and advanced on Kaddar, Kally and Zenobia, who stood in the middle of the room.

Kally unfurled her shusken and Zenobia pulled out her sword. The assassins were coordinated. Quickly cutting through people to make an inner ring that faced Kally and an outer ring facing the guards. Zenobia cursed, wondering how they managed to maneuver them to make them as vulnerable as possible. As the inner circle attack Zenobia and Kaddar fought back with their swords. Kally ducked a knife aimed at her and slashed out with her pretty fan, slicing open the neck of one of the attackers. The assassin's hadn't counted on so many of the nobles bringing actual swords, and many were quickly killed.

Zenobia threw a knife into the chest of one man and sliced down another with her sword. She moved closer to Kally, and hacked down another man and Kally picked up his sword. An attacker managed to push between the two women and Zenobia slid her sword sailing into him, but felt a knife enter her lower back from behind at the same time. Gasping, she turned and threw another of her knives at her attacker, but stumbled as the pain raced through her. The Own had managed to get a few men nex to Kally, helped by Lord Wyldon and Alanna whose had broken through the outer circle by fighting side-by-side. Cassie and Una stood between the two rings, fighting back to back, both armed with swords from fallen assassins. Zenobia found herself pushed away from the central fight by the movement of the attackers, hindered from her normal nimble movements by the knife in her back. Three assassin's came at her, one managed to catch her sword on the hilt of his knifes, twisting and kicking out at Zenobia's stomach at the same time, sending the sword flying out of her hand. She hit the ground hard, the jolt adding to the agony of the knife. She pulled out two of her knives and tried to get to her feet, but an assailant came at her too quickly.

A sword came out of nowhere, slicing the man at the waist. As darkness swam before her eyes a tall figure stood over her, his sword moving elegantly as he fended off the assassin's attacks. He turned to pick her up after they stopped coming, carrying her as though she were a small child. "Easy there Lady. You'll be fine. Just hang on," he said as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

--

Zenobia woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Confused, she looked around. She tried to sit up, but gasped as pain ripped through her.

"What are you doing getting up and ripping out your stitches. Honestly," Alanna said tartly, sitting next to the girl and putting cool purple magic on her to ease the pain. "You got a nasty stab wound. We were a little afraid we were going to lose you there. Here drink some water. You're in the infirmary, and before you ask, you aren't to leave this bed for at least two days. You lost a lot of blood. I'm going to go tell Kally you're awake."

"Wait," Zenobia croaked. "What's the damage?"

Alanna looked grim. "Kaddar lost three guards and a Carthaki noble is still touch and go. We lost two member of the Own, Kedrich and Austin."

Zenobia winced. "I've never seen or heard of anything like this. The sheer numbers are just amazing. Our enemy is wealthy to hire that many well-trained killers. Plus, these assassin's seemed to think as one, but it was too large a group to be a band that's worked together frequently." Zenobia tugged her lip. "I suppose they're all dead too."

Alanna nodded and patted the girl's leg. "I'm going to go get Kally. She's been pacing the halls." As Alanna left the room, Zenobia considered the attack the night before. It was unnatural how well they'd moved together, forming those two rings instantly. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Kally ran in and threw her arms around her, promptly bursting in to tears.

"You almost died," Kally said through the waves of tears. "It would have been all my fault."

Zenobia rolled her eyes and patted her head. "Stop being such a dolt. As if one little stab wound could kill me, and you know very well the only person whose fault this is is the assassins and the person who sent them. Now you're dramatics are worse the Meathead's, so knock it off."

Kally whipped her tears away and scowled. "Only you can piss me off and make me feel better at the same time."

As Kally sat in the chair next to Zenobia's bed, Zenobia asked, "Who saved me?"

"General Amad. We all saw you get pulled out. You were clearly a target too. It was like if they couldn't kill me, they were to kill you. He was the only one that reacted quick enough to get to you."

"Damn. Now I'll have to thank the man and he'll get to crow about how amazing he is," Zenobia said.

Someone chuckled from the other side of the room. Amad stood up from the stool he'd been sitting at that was next to a man with a bandage around his head. "No thanks necessary lady. I owed you for the laugh I got when Zaimid stumbled out of your room looking like his world had come crashing down around him."

"One laugh equals a life saving," Zenobia asked archly.

General Amad shrugged. "In my line of work, you learn to value a good laugh."

Zenobia smiled at him. "Who's the man?" she asked softly, indicating the man on the bed.

"Lord Haskin, he's an old friend," he said, his smile fading quickly. "The healers say his chances are 50-50."

Zenobia nodded and motioned for Amad to come sit on the bed next to her. To his surprise, she turned and hugged him tight. "Thank you. I appreciate people who save my life. I will pray to the Gods for your friend," she whispered in his ear. "Now run along the two of you. I need my beauty sleep. But have Numair inspect the bodies. I think someone was using magic on those assassins. They moved like they had one mind."

Zenobia slept for most of the next two days. Either Kally, Cassie or Una was always there next to her when she woke, ready with food or water. It was Una who informed her she'd been right. Numair had found a puppeting spell on the assassin's. A mage had watched the battle through a scrying tool and controlled the men. That he was powerful enough to do so through the warding spells on the castle was worrisome. Finally, she was allowed to go back to her own rooms. Once she got there, she found a letter with the royal seal of Tortall waiting on her desk.

_Z--_

_I heard about you're run in with the slave dealer. Just writing to let you know you have my full support. No Tortallan slaves was one of the most important lines in that treaty, and I have every intention of staying firm on it. However, in the future, try not to blow out the windows and beat people up without explanation. I know its against your nature to let the law do its work, but it would be better if you gave it a chance before you took matters into your own hands. Good luck finding your friend. Let me know if you need anything, and thank you for protecting Kally in the attack. You saved my daughter's life. I am forever in your debt._

_Take care and be well child of Tortall,_

_JC_

Zenobia smiled and eased herself into her chair. While she was in the hospital Kaddar had come to talk to her personally, and told her that they had found all the evidence they needed to charge Trudoe. He said they were in the process of tracking down Will. When she asked him what was being done about the rest of the Tortallan slaves, he grimaced and said that Princess Kalasin had already insisted that he track down all of them, and they were in the process of finding them and buying them back.

Grimacing, Zenobia looked around her room, realizing she needed to pack. Kaddar had decided to take the Tortallans to a smaller palace on the ocean tomorrow. Only Amad, the guards and servants would go other than Tortallans, in hopes that they would be safer. As she tried to summon the energy to stand again, a knock came on the door and Trista walked in, curtseying low. "The Princess sent me in Lady. I am to help you pack."

Zenobia scowled, "I don't need help."

"Beggin your pardon miss, but by the way you're clutching that chair you do need help."

Zenobia looked at the girl, and the girl looked up at her, her blue eyes twinkling slightly. Something about the girl was familiar, but Zenobia couldn't put her finger on it. "So Trista, you do have a personality. If you continue to show it, stop curtseying and stop calling me Lady we should get along fine."

"My brother says you're named Coop. Shall I call you that?" Trista said pertly.

"Brother..." Zenobia searched her mind. "Are you related to Jackson?"

"I am a Jackson. That's our last name. My brother tells me you whooped his ass at bouncers."

Zenboia grinned. "Hell yes I did. How did you end up here?"

"Our parents sold us miss. For money to feed the little 'uns. Jesse ran off and then saved up money to buy me. I got my freedom and was workin' in the bars, but I heard the Emperor was lookin' for servants for the Princess an that's 'ow I ended up here."

"Well, this is convenient. Alright. Trista please pack away. I need all my weapons. Breeches and let's say three simple dresses. Also my two pairs of boots, those sandals, heels for each dress and that pair of jeweled sandals."

Trista laughed. "You're a shoe woman I can see. I like them my ownself. Now, the Princess wanted to speak to you. Need help out of the chair?"

Zenobia waved her off and hauled herself up, smiling at the spunk in Trista. Having such an easy messenger to the Rogue would make her life simple, and she was glad the girl no longer acted so servile. As she opened the door to her suite, she saw that most of the Tortallan delegation was in the hall with General Amad and Kaddar. Kally was talking to a simply dressed man about her height with a shaved head and a slim, but tightly muscled build. He turned at the sound of the door and Zenobia looked at him dumbstruck.

"Will?" she said softly, looking into his mischievous brown eyes. When a familiar grin broke out on his face, she squealed and threw herself at him, hugging him close. She pulled away, tears running down her face. "Will, it's really you."

"Hey Coop. Long time no see old pal. Ye been doin' pretty good by yourself I see."

"Well ye know me. I always come out on top," Zenobia said with a cheeky wink.

Will rolled her eyes. "It's good to see ye haven't changed." He looked down at her chest. "At least not on the inside."

She smacked him. "Honestly ye don't see me for years and all ye can do is come stare at my chest." Zenboia became aware that the whole room was watching them with amused smiles on their faces. Glaring at them, she said, "Come on Will. Let's go catch up." She dragged him into her room, while he turned and winked flirtatiously at Kally, "Thank ye for yer kind welcome your highness. It was good to see ye again." Kally grinned as Kaddar shifted his weight in annoyance at his forwardness.

As the two went into Zenobia's room, Alanna turned and whispered in Kally's ear, "Is Will the reason Zenobia goes through men like she does?"

Kally looked at Alanna blankly and then laughed until tears ran down her face. "No," she whispered back. "Even before Will was taken Z was going through men like she does now, although it was more kissing and less other stuff. The only person who kissed as many boys as she did was Will."

In Zenboia's room, Will flopped himself onto her couch that had one high arm for lounging. "Nice crib," he said admiringly.

Zenobia looked at him and rolled her eyes. He had always avoided talking about things that bothered him, but this seemed a tad bit extreme. "Will, tell me what happened."

He sighed. "Is it really necessary? The Carthaki knocked me out and dragged me to his ship. I had a nasty boat ride in a hold, got sold at market to be a running boy. Later, sold to another family to care for the horses. The second family was nasty, but then I got bought again, was informed I was free and dragged up to meet her imperial highness. How did you find me anyways? We both thought he was from the Copper Isles."

"I had a run in with the man that nabbed us at a party to introduce Kally to the prominent merchants and guild members. I re-arranged his face and Kally and Roald forced Kaddar to have his ass hauled into court by pointing out he had broken the treaty. Kally worked her mojo on Kaddar, whose so turned on by her he can't think straight, and he agreed to track you down and see you freed. Kally worked some more mojo later and demanded that he find the rest of the Tortallan slaves as well. What do you want to do now?" said Zenobia.

"I hadn't thought about it. It all happened so suddenly. I guess I could go home. Is Marek still the Rogue?"

Zenobia nodded. "George Cooper could probably set you up with something quasi-legal too, if you preferred that." She hesitated. "You could also stay here. I don't know if you heard, but Kally's been attacked twice, and its my job to keep her safe. I've had to go to the Rogue here, and I wouldn't mind having someone watching my back. I get good pay as her guard, and I'm sure you could too. I understand if you want to leave though. I'm not sure I'd stay in this place if I was a slave here and had been torn from my home to be brought here."

Will shook his head. "Of course I'll stay. I was never as attached to Tortall as you were, and I kind of like it here, besides the whole slave thing. Besides, I've heard of this Rogue. If you had to go to him, you'll need me around to get you out of the messes that mouth of yours gets you in."

Zenobia grinned and hugged him. "Thank you. Having another person I trust around will be wonderful. I'll talk to Kally and get things set up. We're going to plant-man's place on the ocean."

Will smiled, "Same old Z. Giving derogatory nicknames to the royalty. What was it you called King Jonathan? Pretty boy?"

Zenobia twisted her mouth. "Sadly, he earned my respect when I was training at the palace, so I can no longer call him that."

Will raised his eyebrows. "You respecting the King? Maybe some things have changed. So, next important question. Any of the those yummy man guards swing my direction?"

Zenobia shrugged. "I stopped making lists of men who might like men after you got taken. Sorry."

Will sighed. "It will take me awhile to sound them out. I'm guessing that General Amad might be a good candidate though."

"Really?" Zenobia exclaimed. "I know him pretty well and I didn't get that vibe at all."

"Have you slept with him?"

"No."

"That's all the proof I need."

"He did get jealous over me once."

Will raised an eyebrow and waggled it. "You sure you weren't just assuming he was jealous."

"Well, I was banging this guy he really doesn't like, and I got the sense when this guy was flirting with me, but actually once I got with the guy and treated him like he was disposable, Amad seemed fairly pleased. Maybe that jealousy was just dislike or something."

"Or he was jealous of you for potentially getting with this guy of yours. Anywhere a man can get some food?"

Zenobia laughed. "Hang on. I'll have a servant get you some food, and then go talk to Kally."

After talking to Trista, Zenobia made her way back to Kally's room, feeling as though a huge burden had been lifted. She had her best friend back, and it didn't seem like any of his masters had managed to break him at all. He was the same old Will, just slightly broader in the shoulders and bald.

--

Longish again. I'm going on vacation all next week and won't be able to update then. I'm going to try and get one more chapter up before I leave, but I can't promise. To clarify, this story will always be Zenobia's. I just meant that Kally is going to get a little more time then she had during the earlier chapters. By that I mean, I want to write about the K/K relationship because I think it'll be interesting. As always, review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything you recognize is Tamora Pierce's

--

_Dear Evin,_

_Thanks for your last letter. It made me laugh. I am feeling much better. I still don't have all my endurance back, but I'll be back to normal soon. Luckily, I'm not sensing any looming danger at the moment. I'm sure the mage is plotting, but for now I think we are safe. We've moved to a palace by the sea which is hard to access, so I suspect the mage is waiting until we go back to the main palace, which won't be until the wedding._

_This palace is quite beautiful. You can hear the ocean from everywhere, which I adore. I like a good sea breeze as well. The gardens are beautiful, and there are very nice pools for swimming. Sunny loves the ocean. He likes to chase the waves, but I have to watch him because sometimes he gets smashed pretty good by them. He is getting big and his favorite trick is to play dead. He's quite dramatic, and I'm fairly certain he is actually related to you. _

_I've been hanging out with Sarra a lot. She's a sweet babe, and Numair and Daine are happy to have some time alone. I'm looking forward to the orphanage opening. I plan to spend a lot of time there. I'm going to claim it's because I want to make sure the orphanage is running well, but really it's so I can spend time with street kids. Have I told you that I had always hoped to save up money to open an orphanage? I thought I'd never be able to, but I spoke to the King about it before I left and he said he'd be happy to help fund them. He says he puts a lot of money into them already, but he knows the orphanages still aren't that good. He said he'd let me help reform them when I got back. I have all sorts of plans for what to do, and this orphanage in Carthak is a good way to figure out what works. Plus, I really like street kids— they're a spunky lot. I met one named Runt a while ago, and he reminded me of the kids back in Corus. I worry about how they are doing. I use to check in and make sure they were at least somewhat well fed and no one was hurting them, but I can't do that here. _

_We found my old friend Will, and he is staying with us. General Amad has become a good friend, but I now know far more than I ever wanted to about his anatomy thanks to Will. I had forgotten Will's tendency to over share, but the two of them are enjoying their clandestine relationship. Apparently, men loving men is looked down on even more here than it is in Tortall, so they have to be careful to hide their affair. Most people think I am sleeping with both of them, so I'm a good cover I suppose. _

_Kally and plant-man (as I have named the Emperor) are hilarious. They fight constantly, but can't keep their hands off each other. I may have to start sleeping in Kally's room to prevent an early consummation. I mean she held out this long—she better wait till after the big day. He's completely wrapped around her finger though, and they're good for each other. She's teaching him to respect her progressive views, and he's teaching her….stuff. Speaking of which, today Kendra, who is Kally's head servant and an old family servant of plant man's, walked in on them in a very compromising position. She grabbed the Emperor by the ear and dragged him off of Kally, squawking about inappropriate behavior. I saw them come out of the room, and nearly died laughing. Imagine this very tall, muscular well-dressed Emperor, with his tunic all un-tucked and the laces of his breeches half un-done, being dragged around by his ear by a servant half his size who is just hollering at him. Oh, it was beautiful._

_I made contact with the Rogue here to try and get information. He is formidable, but I had a good time playing bouncers with some of his men. His bartender is Tortallan, and the bartender's sister is my maid. At first she was completely annoying—all curtsies and such, but now she has gotten too pert for her own good. I love her._

_How are things with you? How have the trainees done on the field? Any good gossip at the castle? How are you doing with the ladies? Back to wooing married courtiers?_

_Your favorite ex-thief,_

_Zenobia_

_--_

_Dear JC,_

_We found Will. He is going to stay as a guard for Kally, assuming you approve. Honestly, I think I'll need his help with my duties. Speaking of which, do my duties as your daughter's guard include guarding her virginity from her future husband until after the big day? Please respond quickly, as she seems unlikely to protect herself._

_Your ever loyal servant,_

_Zenobia_

_--_

_Z--_

_Yes, you are supposed to protect Kally in the way you wrote about. Please disobey any orders of hers that would get in your way. Try not to hurt the Emperor too much—bruising, but not bleeding seems like a good rule to me._

_JC_

_--_

_Dearest, darlingest Coop,_

_Did you really write the King a letter asking whether you were suppose to guard Kally's virginity? One of the servants overheard him yelling. He was with Thayet when he got it. He promptly spit the tea he was drinking out all over the place and started hollering about making Buri and Alanna sleep in Kally's room. Thayet's response was to tell him that if she managed to keep him out of her bed until after the wedding, she was sure Kally could keep Kaddar restrained. Then after a brief pause she added, "but then, Kally did always seem to be more like you than me."_

_I'm glad you found Will, as is Gena. She says to tell Will hello and to ask him if he is still as naughty as he always was. _

_As for my love life, it is not going well. You spoiled me. I forgot that with most women I have to make an effort to keep them at arm's length. The result is I have a very clingy woman with a high-pitched nasal voice coming to my rooms all the time. Needless to say, I have been going out in the field at every opportunity. How many men do you have running around?_

_The trainees (or former trainees now I suppose) are doing well, but I've come to agree with Miri—they are way too whiny. I think it is because we held the training camp at the palace instead of somewhere else like we usually do—they got use to the conveniences here. I really want to create a permanent place for the camp because I like having stationary set-ups for endurance training and such, but having it at the palace won't work. Oh well, it was worth a try, and we can beat the whininess out of them. Miri has the worst one in her squad—a boy by the name of Haider. Now, she keeps a tally of every time he whines, and when they get back to the palace he has to do that many laps running the palace wall. _

_I'm glad Sunny has a flair for the dramatics. You need someone else to take center stage from you once and a while, and if it can't be me, my canine replacement will have to do. I wish I had a canine replacement for you, but I doubt any dog would be adequate. I miss you._

_Yours forever and for always till nasal-voiced women annoy me to death,_

_Evin_

_P.S. I went to go talk to the street kids after I got your letter. I spoke to a girl who goes by Jewels. She said to tell you all is well, and they miss you. One of them was sick, but I took him in to a healer, and he's fine now. The rest seem well enough. I can't promise you they'd trust me enough to tell me if something was wrong, but they all looked alright._

_--_

_Dear Kally,_

_It's only two weeks darling. Just wait._

_Love_

_Your Mother_

_--_

_Dear Kally,_

_Show some restraint. If he gets fresh with you from now on, just pop him one in the jaw. I don't care of he's an Emperor. If problems arise as a result, I'll take care of them._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

_--_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_This is none of your business. Bugger off._

_Love,_

_Kally_

_--_

_Dear Evin,_

_Kally smacked me really hard with that stupid fan of hers for writing that letter to the King, but it was totally worth it. I laughed till I couldn't breath when you wrote how he reacted. There's nothing to worry about now anyways. Kendra scolded Kaddar to such an extent that he won't even be in a room alone with Kally, much to Kally's annoyance. The wedding's only a week away now though, so soon they can consummate like bunnies._

_I actually think this not being alone thing is good for them. It means they have to actually talk to each other, not just fight and make out. Kaddar is actually very sweet—he was just raised not to think about slaves or commoners. He clearly has more empathy for them than most Carthakis and with Kally's influence I think he'll actually learn to care as much as she does, not just give in to her feminine wiles. He is already completely in love with him, and Kally is slowly getting there as well. The lust is there certainly, and who can blame her? He's a good-looking man, but she's slowly starting to appreciate his non-physical qualities. They have been working together extensively on setting up this orphanage, and that seems to be bringing them together. She is also pushing him to consider creating something like the Riders that allows women in it, but he is concerned about its reception. With all of us around, he has been forced to consider women capable, but he knows not everyone will agree. Kally will win in the end though, partially because he needs the bodies. Carthak is large and the armies are unreliable since they come from conquered lands. Something like the Riders will be quite useful, especially since the immortals have started crossing over into Carthak for the first time. We are use to spidrens and hurrocks and such by now, but Carthak does not know how to deal with them, and you and I both know how bad the regular army is at fighting immortals. _

_My love life is boring. I'd been bedding this noble, but he left for the Copper Isles. He was nice enough, but nothing fantastic. I had been messing around with this guard out of pure boredom, but the man is as dumb as a post, and I just couldn't stand spending even brief amounts of time with him anymore. I use to sleep with stupid men all the time, but for some reason I don't enjoy it much anymore. I made it out to the city one night to chat with the Rogue and had some fun with the bartender, but that's been the only decent play I've had in awhile. I can't make heads or tails of this Rogue. He is unlike any Rogue I've ever heard of. He does not socialize with the thieves at all. Unfortunately, he didn't have any new information for me. I am starting to get frustrated and worried by the lack of information on the attacks. I can feel another one brewing, but can do nothing but wait._

_Speaking of love lives, I totally caught Alan and Una kissing two days ago. It was really sweet actually. I asked Una about it, and she blushed as always. She said this has been going on for awhile. Apparently, it started on the boat to Carthak. Alan got sea-sick—he takes after his mother in more ways than just swordsmanship—and she felt bad for him and was taking care of him. They started really talking for the first time since they were kids, but she didn't think much of it. Then, at the ball the first night we were here she went out on to one of the balconies to try and escape her pompous escort and Alan was already there. One thing led to another, and they've been hooking up every since. Alan better be careful. Mucking around with your knight-master's precious baby sister is a dangerous game, especially when he jousts as well as Raoul does. Still, I've never seen Una like this with a guy before. Cassie was always the one that fell head over heels for guys and declared herself passionately in love with them. Alan better her not hurt her or I'll beat him to death with a shovel. That reminds me, I need to go tell him that…._

_Your favorite non-nasaly woman,_

_Zenobia_

_P.S. Thank you for checking in on the kids for me. You have no idea how much that means to me. Also, thank you for taking one of them to the healer. If you feel inclined to go again, you might tell Jewels that Coop said you are trustworthy and that I told you the phrase to make her trust you. The phrase is— the family of the streets is closer than blood, nothing can break our bonds._

--

Hmm. I went back and forth on whether or not to do this chapter this way. I'm still not sure I like it, so let me know what you think!! Seriously, constructive criticism is always appreciated. I'm going to try and get the wedding in before I leave, but no promises. This may be my last update for a week and a half--although that's what I said yesterday. Review please!!

Painelust--I'm so glad you asked about Jon and Z. I had never meant for that to happen, but as I was writing I was like hmmmm this would be sooooo easy. Z just has such a mind of her own, and we all know even older Jon is yummy. Still, I decided it was better if they keep a father/daughter-ish relationship. Z needs a man who isnt a lover in her life, and I have never pictured Jon as a cheating husband. Still, the scenes are so clear in my mind I may create a set of alternate scenes after I'm done and add them as a separate story. I really like writing this story, and there's a bunch of other scenes I've thought about putting in--several summarized by these letters like Una and Alan's relationship--so I may write them later and put them up too if people tell me they are interested in reading them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey lover," Z said, leaning over the bar of the Hog's Head and kissing Jackson firmly on the mouth. "Your darling baby sister said you wished to see me. So needy. Demanding my presence the day we all get back to the big palace."

"Can you really call me lover when we've only slept together once?" Jackson asked thoughtfully. "Actually, it doesn't matter since it will be more then once shortly."

Zenobia pulled back from the bar and said coolly, "That better not be what you asked me here for. I thought I made it clear that you were only to request my presence for business. I would come to you when I had time for pleasure."

"Relax, the big man wants to see you. Also, a slave came in asking questions about you. Said he'd seen you at the palace. Thought you weren't the normal noble. I told him you were all brawn no brain. Not sure if he bought it though. Said his name was Kander, but 10 to 1 that's a fake."

"Thanks Jesse my boy. Once I take care of this business, perhaps we will have time for pleasure." Zenobia threw him a wink, then slid off her stool and strolled up the stairs to the Rogue's rooms. She knocked on the door, and opened it when the Rogue's commanding voice told her to.

"You wished to see me," Zenobia said, closing the door behind her.

"I have information about the next attack on the Princess. I want something concrete from you for the information though," the Rogue said from the shadows.

Zenobia felt a flare of annoyance. She was tired of the game this man played. He tried to scare her, keep her off balance, and she was done. "Fine, but some things are going to change here. This man of shadows act is so over." Zenobia flicked her fingers and the candles around the room flickered into flame. For the first time, Zenobia could clearly see the Rogue, and when he clenched his fists she saw the first sign of emotion she'd ever seen from him. "Now," she said sharply, "What information do you have and what do you want?"

"You disrespect me in my house wench," the Rogue said, still seated.

Zenobia moved into a fighting stance, ready to grab her Sai if he moved on her. "I am not disrespecting you. I am asking you to respect me. Those two things are not mutually exclusive."

A guttural noise came from the man, and Zenobia suddenly realized it was a laugh. "Wench, you are lucky you amuse me."

"And you are lucky you have information I need. Now, can we skip the rest of this macho man showdown and get to business?"

"Fine," the Rogue growled. "One of the Emperor's pigs is getting a little too big for his breeches. He's demanding free trade off the whores whenever he wants. His name is Triver Gibon. I want him seen to."

"Done. Now give me the information."

"Two assassins have been hired, Mikhider and Samra. They're a husband and wife team. Very, very good. The wife uses Sai, which suggests that you are specifically being addressed. The husband more prefers knives. I still can't tell you who the mastermind is here. I do know that they have figured out that the emperor and empress love their balcony a great deal, and that the protective spell does not extend to the balcony because of how oppressive that would make the air. They are figuring on security being tight right at the wedding on the grounds, but a little more lax in the days after, which is when the attack will occur."

"How do you know all this?"

"It's amazing what a wife will drunkenly tell a handsome stranger when she is watching her husband flirt with a pretty flower girl half her age. By the way, you are catching the eye of whoever is behind this. Watch your back."

Zenobia curled her lip. "Don't be patronizing, but thank you. I will see to your guard. By the way, you may want to know that Lady Larissa has sent almost all of her jewels to be cleaned at Marvollio's. It arrives the day after the wedding. I will have your guard taken care of."

She turned to walk out the door, but the Rogue grabbed her bicep and pulled her towards him, his pitch-black eyes staring straight through here. Zenobia looked back at him, refusing to blink. Finally, the Rogue said, "You are a hell of woman. If you ever get tired of mucking around with those nobles, I could use a Queen like you."

"Never happening. If I want to be Queen, I will be Queen in Tortall. Besides, I'm no flower seller. I may sleep around, but I don't take money. I only take pleasure."

"Do you give pleasure as well?" the Rogue asked quietly, his low voice rumbling.

Zenobia, for possibly the first time ever, was unsure of how to react to a man. The result was a deep red blush that flooded her face. She looked at the floor and struggled to come up with a response. She hated to admit it, but the Rogue did unnerve her. She had to pretend at her bravado with him, usually bravado came as naturally to her as breathing.

"The lady blushes," the Rogue said, smiling slightly, nudging her to look at him. He kissed her on the lips. "Come back when you're done fooling around with boys." He opened the door and pushed Zenobia threw it, closing it behind her. Still stunned, Zenobia stood in the hallway like a lost little girl. She shook her head and rearranged her features before she walked down the stairs, only to be greeted halfway there by Jackson. He kissed her, and slid his arm around her waist.

"Let's go back to my room," he said.

Zenobia pushed him away and ducked past him. "Sorry. That took longer than I expected it to and I need to get back. Now that the wedding is the day after tomorrow, preparations are just taking up all of my time." She walked quickly out the door, not looking back at Jackson, knowing that the confusion he felt would be clear on his face."

She hurried through the streets, trying to think of anything except the Rogue's kiss. When she got back to her room, she was so distracted she failed to see Will lying on her sofa.

"What's going on with you?" he drawled.

Zenobia jumped. "Nothing. I mean. I have information about an attack. Will you go get lover boy please?"

"I believe you mean lover man. Or possibly lover general. I like that. Lover general has a nice ring to it," Will said, walking out the door. Zenobia went to Kally's room, but Kally was surrounded by a sea of white fabric and seamstresses. After agreeing to talk later, Zenobia walked into the main room. Amad was talking to Will in the hall. Amad looked stiff, standing very straight with his arms crossed, two-feet away from Will, but a smile played across his face at whatever Will was saying. Zenobia motioned the two into her room, and when soon as the door closed, Amad softened instantly, laughing at the end of Will's story and touching his shoulder gently. Zenobia smiled at the gesture of affection, glad that the two seemed to be getting along so well. Will forced Amad to relax and laugh, and Amad provided a sense of stability and safety that Will had never before experienced in his wayward life.

Amad turned away from his lover and looked at Zenobia. "So, what was so terribly important?"

Zenobia quickly filled the two men in on what she had learned about the attack, and her plan. Will had to be talked into it, worrying about the risk involved, but eventually he agreed that Zenobia's plan was the best way to get information.

"One more thing Amad. I need you to have Triver Gibon fired and sent out of the city permanently. He is an enforcer who has decided one of the perks of the job is having free access to the whores of the city."

Amad sighed. "Is this your personal vendetta or your mysterious source's?"

"Oh it is totally her source's. She would have just ripped his jewels off if it was a personal vendetta," Will said, his eyes twinkling.

Amad smiled and bent down to kiss Will softly on the lips. "From the way you said that, I suspect she has already done that once, and that you may have helped. I'm going to go fill Kaddar in and take care of this guard. I'll see you tonight."

Amad left, closing the door behind him. Zenobia and Will both flopped on the couch, Z pulling off her heels and sliding her bare feet in Will's lap. "You two are very cozy. I can't believe how much of a change has come over Amad. I still remember the horror on his face the first time you kissed him in front of me, and now you've got him kissing you."

"Once he understood that you wouldn't change how you think of him or gossip he was fine. I don't think it's ever occurred to him that anyone wouldn't judge him for loving men. Thank you for not telling Kally by the way. I know she would be fine with it, but he just isn't ready."

"Of course. But she will figure it out soon. She is already suspicious since she hasn't heard about your usual shenanigans. I think she knows you have only one lover at the moment. She just hasn't quite figured out who yet. Speaking of Kally, I need to go fill her in on all this, which means I will be roped into helping with the wedding plans." Zenobia got up and walked to Kally's room, counting down the days until the wedding was over. Even Kally's generally calm nerves had been worn to shreds with the endless dress fittings and the rising sexual tension, and Zenobia was fairly certain she would scream if consulted again about flower arrangements.

--

A day and a half later, the wedding occurred without a hitch, largely due to Varice's amazing ability to fix last minute problems and soothe rumpled nerves. It was Varice who stepped in to separate Kally and Zenobia after Z demanded Kally stop acting like a "bitch in heat." It was Varice who fixed the seating arrangement when Kaddar's uncle demanded to be allowed to bring his mistress. It was Varice who replaced all the flower arrangements when Cassie had an allergic reaction to one of the exotic flowers in all the bouquets. By the wedding, Varice had been accepted by the younger women and all of them were glad the wedding would soon be over. Kally looked splendid in an enormous white gown covered in diamonds and pearls, a light frosting of gold adding glimmer to her skin. Kaddar looked sleek and handsome in a simply made all black outfit of tailored breeches and long-sleeved tunic. The two said their vows steadily and smoothly, both sure that not only was this the best thing for their respective countries, but also the best thing for the two of them. The ceremony was speedy, but the dinner and ball afterwards lasted much longer.

Kally tapped her knife impatiently on her palm. Would this dinner never be over? She forced herself to put the knife down and turn to talk to the Lord Azrah who sat at her left. She nearly gave a little gasp when she felt Kaddar press his knee into hers, the touch causing a flood of desire to pulsate through her. She glanced at him, but he was talking to another noble, who sat on his right. At the last the main dish was served of antelope steaks was served, and everyone began eating. Deciding it was time to pay her new husband back for the knee trick, she picked her napkin up to pat her lips, and when she placed it back down she reached under the table and give his thigh a gentle squeeze. He turned red and began coughing, claiming his wine going down the wrong pipe as he regained control. He shot her a look that clearly suggested she had just started a war and she smiled saucily back at him.

A few minutes later, Kalasin felt his hand caress her thigh slowly moving upwards from the knee. She quickly realized her mistake in starting this. While she needed the hand closest to him for eating, he could easily eat with his right hand and tease her under the table with his left, with no one the wiser. Although the look Zenobia was giving her suggested she at least knew what was going on, and George looked highly amused about something as he whispered in his wife's ear. Kally forced herself to continue eating and chatting idly with Lord Azrah even as Kaddar's hand sent electric shocks through her system. At last, unable to take it anymore, she looked at him with pleading eyes to signal her defeat.

He smiled and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "That's what you get temptress. Now you behave."

Kally smiled seductively at him and whispered back, "Fine, if that's what you want."

Kaddar laughed and shook his head, giving in to her. His eyes roamed over her face, her big blue eyes and long lashes, her sharp cheekbones and lingered on her perfect lips. Dragging his eyes away, he returned his attention to his food, painfully aware of the warmth radiating off the woman next to him.

Varice smiled at the two royals in front of her and beckoned over one of the slaves. "Please have the desserts brought out now, and tell the musicians to prepare to play earlier than originally expected. I think we should try and see to it that this dinner is a little shorter than was planned."

After dessert, the two royals had the first dance. They made an elegant couple on the dance floor, Kally's full white skirt contrasting with the Kaddar's sleek black outfit, the gold and diamonds on both of them winking as candlelight hit them. They went through the steps perfectly, eyes locked on each other, breath coming fast. The dance ended and Kally curtsied to her husband and Kaddar bowed to her for the first time. Other couples joined them on the dance floor, including, Kally noted with interest, Una and Alan. Her two friends were dancing close, an unmistakable intimacy in their whispered conversation and quiet laughter. After a few dances, Roald stepped in to take Kaddar's place.

The two siblings danced together easily, remembering going through lessons together. Roald caught Kally looking at Kaddar and grinned. "And you thought love wouldn't come as easily as it did with me and Cricket."

Kally laughed, "I'm not sure I love him yet. I think I will soon. I can feel it growing in me, but I don't know him well enough yet. I certainly have feelings beyond friendship with him.'

"Well, with the antics going on between you two at dinner I think we can all tell that."

Kally blushed, "Was it really that obvious?"

Roald gapped at her. "You mean George was telling the truth? I thought he was just teasing me. Mithros Kally, you couldn't keep your hands off each other before the whole court?"

"Shut up, Roald. Remember what you were like when you're wedding to Shinko got put off?"

"We kept our hands to ourselves."

"Only because you were afraid she'd cut off your hand with her shusken," Kally retorted.

"May I have the pleasure of the next dance," Gary said, interrupting the siblings arguments with a twinkle in his eye.

"Please," Roald said, shooting his sister an annoyed look.

Gary twirled Kally around and said, "You're parents would be so proud of you if they could see you now. You've done a wonderful job here little one. You'll do well here."

Kally smiled, eyes shining brightly. "Thank you. I hope you're right. I think you might be. I think I can do good here."

"You will. You are your father's daughter. You were born to rule. You managed to get Kaddar's love, and, even more importantly, his respect. You have a place here now. Now, you're Aunties want to speak to you briefly. I am to take you to them."

Gary walked Kally over to an alcove where Alanna, Buri and Daine were sitting. Kally sat down next to them, and Alanna flicked her finger, sending out a little bit of invisible magic to prevent eavesdropping.

"We wanted to have this little chat earlier, but we haven't had the chance," Alanna said after a pause.

"This really isn't necessary," Kally said.

"We're under orders," Buri said wryly. "Do you really think I'd talk to you about this if your mother hadn't demand that I do it?"

"But she already gave me the talk. I know what's going to happen."

"We're suppose to adjust the talk based on how well you are getting along," Daine said with a grin.

"What does that mean?" Kally demanded.

"Well, it ranged from putting something in your drink if you were nervous or his drink if you didn't want to," Buri said with a grin.

"But in this instance I will simply give you this," Alanna said, pulling out a charm. "This will keep you from getting pregnant. You can discuss it with Kaddar if you wish, but it has a small glamour to keep it hidden from sight. He won't notice it unless you mention it to him. It's your choice, but your mother suggested you might be more comfortable waiting till you knew each other before you got pregnant."

"And if your anything like your mother, use it or you'll pop a babe out nine months from today on the dot," Buri said. "Thayet said to tell you that even just ensuring that you didn't puke for the first few months of your marriage will make putting off pregnancy a few months worth it."

"Alright, Goddess. Give it to me." Kally slipped it over her head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my husband."

As she walked away she heard Buri say, "Alanna, do you have an extra one of those around? I think Una may need one tonight, but don't tell Raoul that. He still doesn't know she and Alan have been dating, and judging by your face right now neither did you."

Kally hid a smile and sat down in her throne next to Kaddar. He took her hand and squeezed it gently once she sat down before letting it go.

Varice walked over to the couple and stood close so only they could hear. "For your wedding present, Numair created very convincing simulacrum of the two of you. If you wish to leave, I have a cat eye here that I've spelled to make you two invisible. We can switch you for the simulacrum, and I will see to it that no one realizes the difference."

Kaddar raised and eyebrow at Kally and she grinned. "Thank you Varice," she said with a smile. "That would be very much appreciated."

The blond nodded and said, "Come with me." She led the couple over to a tapestry, handed Kally the cat-eye and said, "Behind this is a servants door. It is going to open in a minute when a slave brings more wine out. Duck inside and I'll activate the invisibility spell and call out the simulacrum. Emperor Kaddar, as long as you touch the Empress, you'll be invisible too, and once you put down the cat-eye Empress, the spell will end."

Kally nodded and the two waited a few seconds before the door swung open, they disappeared inside and grinned at each other before linking hands and hurrying through the passage way. They tried to remain silent as the slipped through the servants' corridors and into the main hall. Kaddar stopped suddenly halfway there and pulled Kally into his arms, kissing her passionately on the mouth.

"Sorry," he said ruefully. "I couldn't wait another moment before doing that." Suddenly, with a wicked grin, he swept Kally off her feet and began sprinting down the hall, slaves and nobles stopped and made the signs against evil as the sounds of footsteps and giggles from the invisible couple sounded through the hallway. At last they reached their shared bedroom and Kaddar kissed Kally again, hard and demanding. One hand tangled in her hair, his hands tugged at the layers of her dress. Kally gasped at the wash of sensations she felt as he his touches boarded on greedy.

He stopped abruptly, softly pushing her hair out her face. "This is your first time," he said softly. "We have to do this right." He kissed her gently on the mouth, cradling her head with his hand. Slowly, he deepened the kiss as he unclasped Kally's diamond necklace and let it drop to the floor. He slid out her earrings and slowly unpinned her hair while he kissed her right under he jaw till her hair fell down around them. Kally took off her bracelets, tossing them down next to the necklace while Kaddar circled around her and kissed her on the back of the neck and her shoulder, slowly unlacing her gown.

"Tell me if I need to slow down. We'll do this at whatever pace you feel comfortable with, so just let me know," he said gently.

Kally turned her head and kissed him in response, leaning back into him as he slid the gown off her. He helped her take off her stockings and the rest of her clothes before she turned around to face him again. "You are so beautiful," he breathed, taking in the body he was at last allowed to see.

She smiled at him confidently and lifted his black tunic over his head. She looked up at him and placed her palms on his perfectly muscled shoulders, sliding her hands down over his stomach. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the mouth, then looked him in the eye. "I'm wearing a pregnancy charm. My mother got pregnant right away and I know she said the hormones and morning sickness made the early months of her marriage…interesting. And she and my father knew each other much better than we do. I think it would be best if I continued to wear it just for a month or two."

Kaddar leaned down and kissed his wife. "Whatever makes you comfortable, Kally," he said gently.

Smiling, she laced her fingers with his and walked towards the bed, Kaddar walking compliantly behind her.

--

Hope you liked it. Review and let me know.

Also, I noticed I've been calling the General both Amad and Aman--oops. I'm going to stick with Amad from now on and when I get a chance I'll change it.

Just to warn you. I'm headed back to school, so updates will probably slow a bit. I'm going to try not to let it happen too much.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days after the royal wedding, a dark-haired woman leaned against the chiseled chest of a tall well-built man on the imperial balcony. The two held each other and watched a meteor shower run across the sky. A hurrock suddenly flew around the corner of the building, and two figures hopped off his back onto the balcony, weapons drawn. The female assassin reached to grab the Empress' hair and pull a Sai to her throat, only to have the hair come off the Empress' head and a Sai appear from under her robe to stop the assassin's blade. Twisting, General Amad pulled his sword out to fend off the male attacker, only to have the hurrock come at his face. Cursing, he rolled away and shouted for help as Zenobia and the female assassin circled each other. Seeing an opening, Zenobia darted between the hurrocks front claws and plunged her Sai deep into its chest. The hurrock slashed her across the arm as it fell screaming to the ground. As guards poured in from the adjoining rooms, Amad fended off a sword blow from the male attacker, and the female attacker jumped over the railing, dropping to the ground and rolling. Zenobia jumped over the edge in pursuit, breaking her fall gracefully and quickly coming back to her feet.

Zenobia ran up the small hill to catch the female assassin, and the woman turned to face Zenobia. Both slicing their Sai in a blur, they exchanged equally matched blows, the assassin using her higher ground to help hr push Zenobia off balance. As Zenobia fell backwards, she caught the assassin's Sai in her own and kicked her leg into her stomach to roll the other woman with her. Zenobia landed on the woman's chest, straddling her. She pressed her Sai into the ground, trapping the other woman's weapons before delivering a hard blow to her right cheek, knocking the assassin out. Suddenly a shrieking noise erupted and another hurrock came out of the sky straight for Zenobia. She rolled out of the way and on to her feet looking about for a weapon, but instead of attacking her, the hurrock attacked the assassin, killing her before one of the guard's arrows killed it.

Suddenly yellow fire lifted Zenobia up onto the balcony. Too surprised to fight it, she realized the magic was coming from Jasper, who deposited her neatly on the balcony. A healer was standing over the male assassin, but Zenobia could See the orange magic that was killing him wouldn't be stoppable. Another healer came over to attend to Zenobia's arm, which was bleeding sluggishly, but she waved him off and went over to stand with Amad. She leaned on him and looked up, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Extremely angry that they both are dead and we were attacked by cursed hurrocks, but fine. You need to get that arm seen to. You're going to have a nice new scar."

Zenobia giggled, "Scars are pretty, very, very pretty. They're like tattoos, but with way better stories. I like you. You're such a nice boy, so nice." She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek, then stumbled slightly and giggled again. "You're so nice. So nice and….wiggly."

Amad frowned down at her. "I'm wiggly? What does that mean?" he asked putting a hand on her upper back to steady her. As he examined her, he cursed and motioned for a healer to come over. "Zenobia you hit your head at some point. You're bleeding a little bit. Since your eyes aren't focusing and you are actually being sweet for the first time ever, I'm guessing you have a concussion."

Zenobia scrunched up her face. "Concussions are for wusses. Wusses! I don't have a concussion, but I think someone may have stolen my knees." Zenobia collapsed abruptly, and Amad caught her, holding her while the healer examined her head and closed the wounds on her arm.

The healer shook the girl awake.

"Get yer dirty noble hands of me," Zenobia spat at the woman, her speech patterns clearly coming from her childhood on the streets.

The healer stiffened. "You have a concussion. You need to come to the infirmary so we can wake you once an hour to make sure you're brain doesn't shut down."

"I'm not goin' nowhere with ye. Yer a good fer nuffin' noble."

"I can see we've moved from sweet to big bitch," Amad said dryly. "Let's get you to the infirmary.""

"NO!" Zenobia tried to yank away. "I won't go. Please don't make me."

"Hush, Coop." Will said, appearing at Amad's side with Kally "It will be okay."

Kally stroked her friend's hair and said, "She can stay in my room. I will stay up with her to make sure she is healed properly." The healer opened his mouth to object, but closed it when he saw the look on Kally's face that was clearly meant to remind him who he was addressing. Kally and Will helped Zenobia back to Kally's private bedroom, Una and Cassie trailing behind them.

"We got it from here Will," Kally said, laying Z on the bed. "Go make sure Amad is alright." At the look on his face, Kally smiled. "Z didn't tell me. I guessed. Plus, the only reason Z wouldn't sleep with him is if he was sleeping with one of the people in this room, and the girls are accounted for. I am happy for you both, plus I'm hoping this means you'll stay in Carthak."

"Don't tell him you guessed. As for staying in Carthak, only time will tell."

After Will left, Cassie, Una and Kally got Zenobia out of her clothes and tucked into bed. The three women slept in shifts, one always awake and watching Zenobia.

A little while after dawn, Kally rolled over in her sleep and cuddled up to the warm body next to her, her hand coming around to rest on her companion's belly.

"Kally, stop molesting me!" Cassie protested loudly, causing the other woman to sit up suddenly.

"Kaddar?" Kally asked sleepily.

"No, I am not Kaddar. I am quite a bit smaller than him thank you very much," Cassie said, irritated.

"Sorry, I forgot where I was," Kally said apologetically.

"She groped me too," Una said from the chair next to the side of the bed where Zenobia still slept. "I just let her. It seemed easier then fending her off."

Kally blushed. "Sorry. I guess I just got use to him."

"It's been three days," Cassie said. "How can you have that easily become accustomed to molesting your bedmate?"

"She's always done that," Zenobia said sleepily. "Remember that week I stayed in Kally's room because I had been kicked out of the place I was staying? I paid her back by letting her feel me up all night long."

"Z, your conscious," Kally exclaimed, reaching over to examine her with her gift.

"Mostly. My head is pounding though."

"That's normal. You had a nasty concussion. I'm going to ease the pain and put you into deep sleep. You're through the dangerous part, but I can see your migraine will get worse if you stay awake." Blue flames surrounded Kally's hand, and Zenobia's eyes fluttered and closed. "Let's just leave her to sleep. I'm going to go talk to Kaddar."

Kally weaved through the suite into her husband's study, stopping in her bathroom to put on her blue robe, a garment she considered her first gift from the Emperor. When she opened the door, Kaddar was sitting in his large wooden chair behind his desk, studying some papers in front of him with a frown. He looked up and smiled, but couldn't wipe the worried look off his face. Kally walked over and sat on his desk in front of him.

"How is Zenobia?" he asked.

"She's going to be fine. The danger has passed and I put a spell on her that will cause her to sleep all day today and tonight. Are you okay? You look worried."

Kaddar pulled Kally off the desk and into his lap. "We still don't know anything about who is doing this. Whoever the mage is, he sure is powerful. Not only can he control people, now he's controlling immortals. It scares me. I'm terrified something is going to happen to you," Kaddar murmured into her hair.

Kally kissed his jaw. "I have very capable people guarding me, and we will find this person. I'm just worried something is going to happen to Zenobia. She'll do anything to protect me, and I just can't lose her. This is the second time she's been badly hurt."

Kaddar sighed. "I want to keep a few guards with you at all times. I know the girls and Will can defend you, but just two extras besides them within yelling distance at all times, and more if you leave the palace and I'd feel much better."

Kally sighed, but nodded.

"How are you doing?" Kaddar asked, the concern clear on his face. "This is a lot for you. Your friends and family went home yesterday morning and then the attack last night."

Kally smiled and kissed him. "I'm fine. I won't pretend having everyone leave hasn't been hard, and I do miss my parents, but I'm happy here with you."

"If there's anything I can do to make it easier, just tell me. I know royalty does not usually go on visits, but I'm sure we can arrange for you to visit home occasionally. Although, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to handle you going on a visit considering how much I missed you last night," he said, nuzzling her neck, his hand tugging on the belt of her robe.

Kally laughed. "According to the girls, I missed you too," she said before returning his touches.

--

In a different wing of the palace, another couple was chatting in bed.

"I should really get up," Amad said. "But I don't want to. It would be one thing if I knew what to do next, but I've tried everything to get information on these attacks and I have nothing. I don't suppose you or Z are going to be able to magically come up with something."

"I don't think so," said Will. "We'll try, but frankly I think we got lucky getting this information. I doubt we'll get lucky again."

Amad sighed. "I hate being on the defensive. This is so frustrating." He threw the covers back, stood-up and stretched.

"Kally knows about us," Will said.

Amad stiffened. "How did that happen?"

Will shrugged. "She knows me. She knew if she wasn't hearing about me and other men it meant I was with one who I liked enough to be willing to keep quiet. She also knew that you weren't sleeping with Z, and hardly react to her. Una and Cassie know to. It doesn't matter to them Amad."

Will reached out to touch Amad, but Amad pulled away. "She'll tell Kaddar. It will matter to him."

"She won't. All of them will keep quiet. They'll gossip with each other about how we are doing, if we are good for each other and all of that, but they won't say anything to anyone else. They know most people aren't like they are."

"What if she slips? Kaddar and I grew-up together. We trained as fighters together. He'll think the fact that I like men changes our entire relationship."

"She won't slip. She's too smart for that, and anyways, I don't think you give Kaddar enough credit. He's your friend. He loves you no matter what. Now relax. The last thing you need is another thing to worry about," he touched Amad's shoulder gently, and this time the man let him. "Honestly, you worry as much as the flower sellers in Corus."

Amad gave a surprised burst of laughter. "I never figured flower sellers were big worriers."

"Oh, when it came to us street brats they were like mother hens." He began speaking in a high squeaky voice. "What was that? A sneeze? Come here. Do ye have a fever? Have ye been stealin' from Malvin again? Ye know he'll hurt ye if gets ye. Don't screw up yer face like that, it will get stuck."

Amad smiled. "I don't know what I did before you. You always make me feel better, even if it's just for a moment."

He kissed Will before pulling on his clothes and walking to the Emperor's study. When he got there, he knocked on the door only to hear scuffling noises and a call of, "Just a moment." After some more sounds of frantic movement and quiet giggling, Amad was told to enter. When he walked in, he saw Kaddar sitting in his chair, his shirt buttoned wrong, while Kally sat primly in one of the other chairs braiding her hair.

"I just wanted to check on Zenobia and talk to you about the attack," Amad said, his face betraying none of his inner amusement.

"Zenobia is going to be fine," Kally assured him. "She will sleep for the next day and night, but she should wake up in perfect health."

"Good. I think we need to start simply making lists of possible attackers and sending spies in to do thorough searches. It's fairly clear that only Kally is the target, which should help make it a little easier."

Kaddar nodded. "Abroad I think we should consider the Cooper Isles. My decision not to marry a Copper Isles princess was not taken well there. Perhaps they think if Kally dies, particularly before producing an heir, a new treaty can be created with the Isles."

Aman nodded. "It's possible, but with all the flux going on in that country I find it hard to believe anyone there is in a position to plan something this elaborate. Besides, the royals have changed completely. I think it may be some of the more conservative nobles. They were highly resistant to a princess coming from such a progressive country, particularly one so hostile to slavery."

"But who is the mage?" Kaddar asked. "I was never able to find the spells to control immortals after my uncle lost his throne. All the mages who were using them here are dead or in the dungeons as far as I know, so who got those spells? And who is powerful enough to use them and wants Kally dead?"

"A powerful mage can always be bought. We need to look for the person doing the buying. Catching the mage would still only be part of the issue. We need the man behind the action. We must put spies into the conservative houses and see what they are up to."

Kaddar sighed. "Alright. Be careful though. If they realize I'm spying on them, the backlash will be a big problem."

"I will," Amad said. "Oh, one more thing. Almost all of Lady Larissa's jewelry was stolen last night from Malvollio's. Lord Azrah is furious and demanding a full investigation."

Kaddar grinned, "Sounds like the perfect way to get a spy in to me. Lord Azrah was particularly against my marriage, and Lady Larissa was a tool he used to that end. I wonder if a mage is another of his tools."

Amad nodded. "I find it interesting that only Larissa's jewels were stolen from Malvollio's. I suspect someone holds a grudge against the woman."

Kally smiled. "I'm sure there are many she has rubbed the wrong way, but it really is dreadful about the jewels. When you visit her, please send her my personal condolences."

"With pleasure your imperial highness," Amad bowed and left the room.

Kally looked at her husband thoughtfully. "Do you think producing an heir will ease some of the tensions you've been talking about?" she asked.

Kaddar hesitated. "I think it will help with other unrest that's occurring, but I don't think it will stop the attacks. Also, pregnancy would make you more vulnerable to attack. I'd prefer to wait until we've found the person responsible."

Kally frowned. "We can't let our enemies dictate our life. An heir makes the throne seem more permanent. I think maybe it's time I gave up the charm."

Kaddar rolled his eyes. "You are so contrary. I'd really prefer we waited till we knew who was behind this. I don't want to throw a child into this mess."

"Kaddar, that's ridiculous. We have no idea when we will be able to stop this. We seem almost permanently on the defensive. What if this continues for years? Eventually, they may succeed and I'd prefer we had a child if that did happen."

"They aren't going to succeed. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Then we should have a child."

"Three days ago you wanted to wait until we got to know each other."

Kally returned to her place in Kaddar's lap. "Well, I got to know you faster than I thought I would." She removed the chain from around her neck and put it on the desk. Then she put her hands on either side of her husband's face. "I love you, Kaddar. I do. Your ability to make me comfortable in a completely foreign land and the time I spend with you is so precious to me. Our child will be beautiful. I want to see that child. If something happens to me, I want you to have that child." She kissed him softly.

Ksddar pulled back and looked at her face searchingly. Finally, he grinned. "I already know it's pointless to argue when you look like that. I suppose we better get started." He stood up abruptly and carried her into his bedroom.

--

Two months later another attack had not occurred, and everyone began to relax. Everyone except Zenobia. She insisted on going down to talk to the Rogue, and Will grudgingly agreed to go with her. Zenobia had managed to avoid being in a room alone with the Rogue since he kissed her, and she had every intention of keeping that distance.

As the walked to the Inn, Will said, "So are the rumors true? Is our wonderful Empress got one of those awful parasites in her uterus?"

Zenobia grinned. "It's true. It will suck off her for about seven more months before it pops out."

"I knew it. Kaddar has been even more attentive lately, if that's possible. Plus, she's been doing that thing were she puts her hand on her stomach all serene. Sometimes he does it to, and they smile at each other, their love disgustingly apparent. Seriously, unless you are blind and stupid, you would be able to tell she was with child. She's been pregnant two months though? That was quick."

"She is convinced it was literally minutes after the charm came off that the child was conceived."

"Boy or girl?"

"It's too early to say for sure, but I think it's a boy."

"Which means it is. You're guesses are always right."

"Well, the wind isn't giving me the gender. It's just gut instinct, but yes my gut instinct is usually right too."

"Usually? Try always. That's why I never gamble with you. What is the wind telling you about me and Amad?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Zenobia, looking at her friend with worry.

"I don't know. I just. I was looking for some fun, and instead I found, well, him. I've haven't been this serious about a guy in years. Not since Calvin broke my heart when I was twelve."

Zenobia smiled. "Oh, Calvin. He was such an ass, but we totally got him back."

Will laughed. "Oh, yes we did. But seriously, does he like me?"

"Will, I don't need the wind to tell me how much you mean to him. Stop worrying. He's not naturally effusive like you are, but he still is showing you affection. He even shows you affection in front of me. He cares about you a lot. Stop being so insecure. You're ridiculous." Zenobia sighed. "When did you go all monogamous on me?"

"This coming from the woman who waits on pins and needles for a letter every week from a certain commander."

"Evin is a friend."

"A friend you're desperate to get naked with."

Zenobia glared at him. "I'm not desperate. All I said was that Evin was better in bed then Jackson or Zaimid, and now you keep harping. We should be talking about the attacks anyways."

Will sighed. "It's been two months. Maybe they gave up."

"Someone who could plan that well wouldn't just give up."

"Is the wind even telling you to be worried?"

Zenobia hesitated. "I can't tell. I have a sense of something bad, but I can't tell when it's coming. I keep searching for information on Kally, and I'm not even getting danger exactly. It's more like…sadness? I can't explain it, but it's not right. Trust me. We can't get complacent."

"Fine. Amad's spies haven't really found anything for us to be worried about."

"That's not true. Azrah is suddenly friends with the powerful Lord Ulrich. Their families have feuded for generations, and now these two conservative men are suddenly best friends? That is something to be worried about."

"But the spy didn't think they were plotting anything."

"Maybe they're smarter than the spy. Look here's the inn."

Zenobia pushed open the door.

"Coooooop!" sounded from behind the bar. "Shot of whiskey in honor of the new heir."

Zenobia laughed. "I love how the lower city always knows things before the nobles. Give me that whiskey. Jackson this is my best buddy Will. He's a kinchin all the way. Will this is Jackson."

"Jesse?" Will said then began laughing. "Zenobia it finally happened! We've both slept with the same person!"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Did you really have to shout that? Good to see you Will."

"You swing both ways? I had no idea." Zenobia exclaimed.

"Honestly, Z you really lost your touch after I left. You use to have a sixth sense about these things. In fairness, Jackson only very rarely swings my way. I think he was just being nice to me because I'd just been sold to the horrid family."

"You were slaves for the same family?"

Jackson nodded. "They were awful. Gave me this scar on my face. I felt bad for Will here, plus he is very persuasive."

Zenobia laughed. "Yes, yes he is, but don't think you'll get him now. He's found THE ONE."

"No! Little Will has found a man he really likes? That's so cute."

"Be quiet both of you." Will snapped. "Can we please get down to Coop's paranoia? Do we have any reason to expect an attack?"

Jackson looked surprised. "Not that I know of. The big man's upstairs if you want to talk to him."

"Let's go, Will." Zenobia walked upstairs and knocked on the door, trying to get a handle on the tension that always attacked her body when she had to see the Rogue.

When they walked in, the room was actually already lit. Zenobia smiled. He had punched her last time she visited after she lit the candles. He'd been in a bad mood. When she punched him back, he stared at her and then threw back his head in a laugh, something Jackson said he'd never seen before. "This is my friend Will. He's one of us. Have you heard anything?"

The Rogue nodded to Will. "I've heard nothing. Are you always going to bring an escort when you come from now on? Do you fear I'm a threat to your virtue."

Zenobia blushed.

Will's jaw dropped. "You made her blush. She doesn't blush. I've never seen her blush, and I've known her since we were babes."

The Rogue grinned. "It's nice to know I'm having some effect. My offer stands, Zenobia. For the throne or just pleasure. Be gone with you."

The two turned and walked down the stairs. Zenobia paused at the bar. "Jackson, will you be around tonight? Will and I have to go to this ball, but I think we could both use a bit of a party afterwards."

"I live to serve Lady Zenobia," Jackson said, a playful grin across his face. "I"ll see you tonight, and maybe you can whoop my ass at bouncers again."

"I'd be happy to."

--

Zenobia was actually looking forward to the ball that night. Zaimid had apparently captured some woman in the Cooper Isles and married her. She was being presented at court that evening, and Zenobia wondered who had made Zaimid end his womanizing. In truth, she was a little annoyed. Everyone seemed to be going monogamous on her. It was boring.

She was standing with Una and Cassie when Lady Sarai and Zaimid were announced, ready to make bitchy comments. When the two walked in, the three women took in a breath.

"Well, she's gorgeous and very well-dressed. I'll give her that," Cassie said.

"Look at her muscles," Una added. "No Carthaki noblewomen have muscles like that."

"Look how she moves. That woman has had weapons training." Zenobia grinned. "Maybe it's not so bad that he whisked her away. Shall we go greet her?"

As the three women moved across the room, they past a window and Zenobia stopped suddenly as the breeze hit her. Before she could decipher the message it was yelling at her, she heard a woman scream. When the girls turned, they saw the crowd drawing back from around Kally as a large red stain spread along the skirt of her cream colored gown. Kally's face drained of color, and only Kaddar reacted in time to catch her as she fell into a dead faint.

--

To my faithful reviewers, thanks! You make this worth writing. (Kate--thats especially to you for always reviewing. I hope school isn't toooooo boring)

You who don't review. Please? Even just "eh, I'm reading this because I'm mildly bored" would be appreciated. Constructive criticism or just plain old this is fun reviews make me feel like this is something worth working on!


	15. Chapter 15

Zenobia pulled her blades out of her hair and ran across the room, looking frantically around to see where the attack had come from. Seeing nothing, she looked back to Kally and saw the orange glowing magic dissipating and realized with horror exactly what had happened. Zaimid was already at her side, green magic flowing into the girl as Kaddar held her. He cursed and looked up. "Zenobia, I need you to come try to heal her. Her magic went on the defensive when this mage attacked her. She's fighting me. She may be able to sense someone she trusts and stop fighting."

"I've never stopped a miscarriage," Zenobia said in panic.

"The baby is gone. You can't save it, but you can save Kally," Zamid said tersely. "She ruptured the lining of her uterus and she's going to bleed out if we don't heal her now. Come here quickly and I'll talk you through it. Now take her hand and search for the bleeding. Use your magic to close the hole. It's just like healing an outside wound." Zenobia followed his instructions, feeling Kally's blue magic recede as soon as her own magic flowed into her friend. She just stopped the bleeding when the sounds around her knocked her out of her meditation, and the bleeding started again.

"I can't do this," Zenobia said, tears forming. "I don't have the training and there's too much noise."

Una heard the girl, turned to the room and shouted, "Everyone who is not a guard or a healer needs to get out of this room now." When people stared at her blankly, she yelled, in a tone alarmingly reminiscent of her older brother, "That means move people. Now!" Immediately, all the courtiers left the room in flocks, and Zenobia slid back into her meditative state as the room quieted. She followed Zaimid's calm instructions, slowly getting the bleeding under control. Finished, she opened her eyes and tried to stand, only to stumble. Cassie put out a steadying hand, looking at her cousin in concern.

Zaimid sighed. "We need to get her into bed. She's lost a lot of blood, but she was strong and healthy, so I think she'll pull through. I've never seen a miscarriage like that before in my life. The babe just poured out of her."

"Have you ever seen a miscarriage caused by a mage?" Kaddar said tightly, the steely anger in his voice causing everyone in the room to draw back a little.

"No. I knew the spells existed, but to get through all the protective charms on her jewelry and in the palace, this mage must be very powerful." He turned to look at Una and Zenobia. "Z, you go to bed. No arguments. You're totally drained." Looking at Una he said, "Tie her down if you have to." Una nodded, supporting Z out of the room as Kaddar gently picked up his wife.

--

Zenobia woke up a day later and looked around her room in confusion. Her eyes rested on Una, asleep on the couch she must have dragged in from the other room. "Una," she croaked. "Una, is Kally okay?" she asked urgently.

Una stirred. "Welcome back Z," she said sleepily, forcing a smile. "Let me call Trista to bring you some food."

"How's Kally?"

"She hasn't woken up yet. Zaimid says that's normal. He still thinks she'll wake-up in a day or two." Una's eyes filled with tears. "She's going to be heartbroken. She was so excited about that baby."

Their conversation was interrupted when Trista came in. She placed a serving platter full of fruit, toast and tea in front of Zenobia, then paused. "I'm sorry about the babe," Trista said quietly. "She didn't deserve this. I talked to Jackson. He'll try and find something out." The girl left, closing the door quietly behind her

Zenobia began eating quickly. "You eat some of this too Una. You know you get faint when you don't eat." Una took a piece of toast and bit into it, swallowing slowly. "Is Cassie with Kally?" Una nodded. "Let's go into her room." Zenobia picked up the platter and walked into Kally's suite, knocking softly on the bedroom door before opening it. Kaddar was sitting next to Kally's bed, holding her hand. The pain and exhaustion etched on his face made him look far older than his 28 years. Cassie was lying on the bed, sleeping next to her cousin, and Zaimid also sat in the room, dozing in his chair.

Zenobia went over to Kaddar and said softly. "Have you slept at all?" When Kaddar shook his hand, she put her hand on his shoulder. "You should sleep. You are no good to Kally this tired. We'll wake you before—" She was interrupted when large glass window in Kally's bedroom shattered, and an enormous spidren climbed in and made a beeline for Kally's bed. Without thought, Zenobia threw raw magic at the spidren, causing him to explode, some of his blood hitting Zaimid's arm, who hissed in pain as it burned him. Two more were climbing through the window.

"Z," Una shouted, tossing her Kally's sword. Una picked up her friend's glaive, and went after the spidren on the right, deftly slicing of its right legs. Zenobia moved towards the other spidren, keeping a wary eye out for any movement suggesting the immortal would shoot its web at her. The spidren attacked her with one sharp leg, and she moved out of the way slightly to slowly, the spidren's limb slicing off some of the skin on her shoulder. The blast of magic had taken a lot out of her, especially since she had so recently been drained, and she was much slower than normal. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Una jab her glaive deep into the spidren's neck. Zenobia took a chance and threw one of the knives that she always had on her. It went straight through the spidren's eye, and as it reeled, Una moved in quickly, gutting it with one slice, then cutting its throat with another.

"Thanks Una," Zenobia said. "Clearly all that work with Kel while she was squiring for your brother paid off."

Una grinned. "No problem. How did that happen? I thought these rooms were guarded."

"They're not guarded against immortals," Kaddar said, his face pale. "I'm not even sure spells exist that will keep them out. I'll have Jasper look into it. In the meantime, we'll have to have guards with Kally at all times. Who is this mage? I should know of any mage powerful enough to control three spidrens, especially after the amount of power used to cause the miscarriage."

Cassie sat up. "Why are you all talking? I'm trying to sleep." Then she took in the two spidren corpses and the remnants on the walls of a third, and said. "When did that happen?"

"How on earth do you sleep that hard?" Una demanded in exasperation.

Kally stirred and they all froze, hardly daring to breath. Her eyelashes fluttered for a moment, then she turned and threw her leg over Cassie and fell back into a deep sleep.

Zenobia and Una started giggling, and even Kaddar smiled as Cassie tried to extricate herself from her friend's scissor grip. Once she had slid out of bed, Kaddar walked out of the room. Zaimid walked over the Zenobia and had jus finished healing her arm when Kaddar returned a few minutes later with six guards, Amad, Will and an army of servants who immediately began cleaning up the spidren remains.

"I'm going to sleep in here with Kally." Kaddar said. "They will stay here as well. You three go take some time to yourselves. Zaimid, you should sleep too. I'll send for you if she wakes or anything changes." As the four left the room, Kaddar pulled the curtains around the bed and climbed into Kally's bed.

As they walked in to the main wing, Zenobia said, "Crap. I'm hungry again and I left the food in Kally's room. Una only had a bite of toast, so she's probably going to faint on us in a minute, and she's really heavy."

Una smacked her friend, and Zaimid smiled. "Do you want to come into my suite?" he asked. "We can get some food, and I know Sarai would like to meet you."

Zenobia cocked her head and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

They walked into Zaimid's suite. A servant was dusting the large painting when they entered, and Zaimid asked him to go fetch some food. Another door in the room opened, and Sarai appeared. She rushed over and hugged him. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Is the Empress going to be alright?"

Zaimid nodded. "Sarai, this is Lady Cassandra of Naxen, Lady Una of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak and Lady Zenobia Cooper. Ladies, this is my wife Sarai."

All of the women curtseyed except Zenobia, who was just grabbing a biscuit from the servant as he walked back in the room. Taking a big bite, she realized everyone was looking at her. She rolled her eyes. "I am way to tired to bother with all your noble nonsense. None of us care about what's proper. I know Zaimid doesn't care what's proper, and Lady Sarai, from the way you nabbed the courtiers sword when that first woman screamed, I'm guessing you don't care what's proper. Can we please behave like normal people?"

Sarai smiled. "That would be a pleasure. Please sit all of you."

As the four women and Zaimid ate, they chatted amicably, discussing how Sarai learned to fence and their own weapon abilities.

"So," Zenobia finally said. "What's the deal with you two? This was an elopement, right? How did that happen? Are your parents upset? Why couldn't you just get betrothed like normal people?"

"Honestly, Z you can't just ask people that stuff," Una said. "Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

"And satisfaction brought it back," Zenobia said promptly. "What's your point?"

Una's retort was interrupted by Sarai's deep laugh.

Cassie looked at her in surprise. "What was that about?"

"A maid back home use to say that all the time. Aly is the most curious creature I ever met, and she always insisted that was the full phrase. I'd never heard it before. Is that a Tortallan saying?"

All three women immediately tensed at Aly's name. "It's thieves wisdom," Zenobia said carefully. "Your maid's name is familiar for some reason. I wonder if I knew her."

Sarai looked surprised. "She's was a maid in, I believe the fief was called Tirresmont. She has reddish-blond hair. I think it was long at one point, but they shaved it when the slave traders captured her because she'd dyed it blue or something weird like that. She lives with her father and a few sisters. Her mother was a traveling player who abandoned the family after Aly was born."

Una's covered a laugh with a cough, and Cassie hid a grin behind her hand. Zenobia kept her facial expression blank, but internally she rolled her eyes. Only Aly would turn the Lioness into a traveling player. "I don't think I know her. Do you often have Tortallan slaves in your home?"

Sarai sat back slightly at the sudden edge in the other woman's tone. "Only very occasionally. Besides, Aly is special. She's not a slave anymore. She almost died trying to save my father's life. She failed, but she saved the rest of us. She's a member of the family now."

Una's eyes narrowed slightly. She knew more about Aly's situation due to her relationship with Alan. He had confided in her about Aly's attempts to bring about a revolution in the Copper Isles, and she suddenly realized this woman was supposed to be on the throne at the end of the battle. "Are the rumors true?" Una asked. "Are you related to the royal family?"

Sarai stiffened and paused. Finally she said, "It's true. We are the closet kin to his royal highness."

"I wonder if your family is feeling the repercussions of this elopement. Generally, marriages of members of the royal family are matters of state," Una said, her voice dripping disdain at what she was clearly suggesting was a failure to uphold familial duty.

Sarai shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "I hope not, but I just couldn't stay any longer. There was some discussion of my marrying our child King. I didn't want to be trapped like that. My biggest fear is that my younger sister will now be betrothed to him, but I suspect she can hold them off. She was always better at that diplomatic dancing about than I was."

Una nodded slowly, processing the information. Finally, she smiled. "I apologize for my tone. I'm just a little on edge and tired with all that is going on. This must have been difficult for both of you. I'm happy you were able to find each other."

They were interrupted by a scratching at the door to the suite, followed by a whine.

"Oh Goddess. Evin junior wants in," Cassie said.

"Evin junior?" Zaimid asked, happy to pick up the change of subject. "I thought your dog's name was Sunny."

"It is," Zenobia said with a glare at Cassie. She stood and opened the door, letting the dog in.

"Mithros he got huge," Zaimid said, staring at the dog, which now looked like a large blond wolf with slightly rounded features. "If he was that big when he jumped on my chest first thing in the morning every day, I would have had badly bruised ribs."

There was an awkward pause as the implications of Zaimid's words sunk in. Sarai giggled first, and immediately all the women broke into uproarious laughter. Once she had herself under condo, Zenobia said, "Thank you Zaimid. I needed that. Now I am full of food and need a little more sleep. It was lovely to meet you Sarai. Kally will be glad to have another sensible noblewoman around." The three friends left the newlyweds' suite and made their way to their own rooms. Zenobia went out to her balcony, petting Sunny. She shivered when she felt the wind. The attacks weren't going to stop. That was for sure.

--

"What happened?" Kally asked groggily, looking around the room. Kaddar had taken to doing paperwork in her room while she slept, unwilling to leave her alone for long periods of time. Quickly, he put down the papers and went to sit on her bed, holding her hand. Zenobia flicked a green curtain of magic around the bed to give the two some privacy.

"Welcome back, Kally," Kaddar said softly, reaching out to touch her cheek with his palm. "You had us worried there for a bit."

"I don't remember what happened. I remember we were at the ball…" Kally put her hand on her stomach and breathed in. "The baby?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. Zaimid says the spell that did that was too powerful. It was all he and Zenobia could do to save you." He reached out and hugged her, but she didn't respond, remaining stiff in her arms.

"I want to take a bath," Kally said abruptly.

Kaddar looked taken aback. "Alright. Some of the guards will have to go with you. We can put up a screen for privacy."

"No, no guards."

"Kally you were asleep for four days and during that time spidrens and killer unicorns attacked. You are completely defenseless at the moment. You aren't going anywhere by yourself."

"I can take a bath by myself if I want to," Kally snapped.

"No, you can't. Look. I understand that you're hurting. I'm hurting too, but you can't afford to be stupid. I can't afford you to be stupid. I almost lost you Kally. I've never been so scared in my life. I can't lose you," Kaddar said, his voice cracking slightly.

Kally looked down. "I'm sorry," she said softly. She leaned in and kissed him, putting her arms around him. "I was being selfish. I know you loved that baby as much as I did. How about all three of the girls with me? Is that good enough? Guards on the other side of both doors. There aren't even windows in there Kaddar. I'll be fine."

Kaddar nodded grudgingly. "Okay, but you need to eat something too. I'm going to send Kendra in. Is there anything you want?"

Kally looked at him blankly. "No, I don't want anything."

Kaddar decided to let Zenobia force food on his wife rather than push the point himself. Kally washed herself thoroughly in the large tub. All four of them were completely silent, Kally's friends unsure of whether she wanted their comfort and completely unsure of how to give it even if she wanted it. Finally, Zenobia broke the silence and insisted that Kally eat something, forcing her to eat a piece of bread and cheese. Afterwards, Kally pulled on her large robe, and walked into her husband's study, her guards trailing behind her. She curled up in a chair near his window and sat, silently looking out the window. She continued this pattern without fail, completely unperturbed by the two hurrocks who swept into the imperial bedroom on the third night. Finally after six days of this, a large packet of letters from her family came for her. When she read her father's letter, the tears finally came, and she let Kaddar hold her until she cried herself to sleep.

A letter also came for Zenobia from Evin, his storytelling making her smile and his condolences bringing her comfort. She also received a letter from the King who wrote simply:

_Z--_

_This wasn't you fault. You saved her life yet again. I thank you._

_JC_

Kally left her suite for the first time the day after she got the letters. She remained pale and weak, but the next day she went on a horse ride. As she rode out with Zenobia and her guards beside her, four assassins came at her. Again, they were dealt with swiftly, but the rapidness of the attacks left everyone feeling constantly scared.

Zenobia was too afraid to leave Kally without Will there to guard her, so the evening after the assassin's attack she headed down to the Hog's Head on her own, praying to the Crooked God that the Rogue would have information to help her. She had avoided going previously, telling herself that the Rogue wouldn't know anything about the immortals, but she had to admit he might know something about these assassins.

When she walked in, she just nodded to Jackson and walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door to the Rogue's room and opened it. The room was unlit again, but Zenobia was too tired to care, let alone do anything about it.

"I was wondering when you'd come," the Rogue said, standing. "I'm sorry, but I have no information for you. I had someone find out about the assassins, and I'd never even heard of their like except for a vague resemblance to a Tyran assassin group that had come through to kill one of Ozorne's heirs who fell out of favor years and years ago."

Zenobia leaned against the door and rubbed her neck. "I don't know what to do anymore," she said quietly. "It's my job to protect her, and I just don't know how. Being on the defensive will only work for so long," Zenobia sniffed, refusing to let the tears building in her eyes to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey now lass. What's this? I thought nothing could get to you." He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on now, chin up. You got brass balls, remember?" He ran a finger over her lips, and she remained passively still. His eyes searching hers, he leaned down and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Slowly, she responded, leaning into him as she kissed him back. When he began kissing her neck and unlacing her corset, she let him, enjoying the sensation of someone else deciding what to do. He picked her up and carried her over the bed, and she closed her eyes and let the pleasurable sensations of the moment wash over her, trying desperately to forget the fear and the danger, letting him take control. An hour later, she dressed and left, returning to the palace.

The attacks continued, picking up in creativity and frequency. Kally was the only one who didn't seem scared by the attacks. If anything, the attacks seemed to fortify her. She refused to change her routine other than to keep guards with her at all times. She and Kaddar had screamed at each other because Kaddar did want her going into the city to oversee work on the orphanage. She finally gave in when Zenobia pointed out that her being there would be dangerous to the children. However, her health did not improve. If anything, she seemed to grow weaker. Zaimid was constantly with her, trying to heal her ailment. The attacks continued to occur at a rate of at least two a week, and as the months after the wedding passed, they became more and more frequent. Over time, Kally was attacked by almost every type of weapons artist and immortal. Zenobia began sleeping in Kally's room, always ready if an attack should occur, or if Kally needed healing. It was clear her illness was being caused by the mage. She was slowly wasting away, and there was nothing Zenobia could do to stop it; she could only slow it down. When the feelings of helplessness overwhelmed her completely, she made her way down to the Hog's Head Inn and let the Rogue take control of her body and help distract her from her fears.

--

I have the next chapter and a half written, but I am going to space it out some to give myself time to write the rest of it. The end is slowly coming. I would guess 4 or 5 chapters left. As always please review--some of you asked questions about plot, and I decided it will be ever so much better if I made you wait.


	16. Chapter 16

_Dearest Evin_,

_I know our letters to each other usually have at least some witty banter in them, but I find I have no energy for that lately. I am not sleeping well, and the wind…it screams at me constantly. I fear it and the paranoia will drive me completely mad. Even in my sleep the wind whispers to me. I can't shut it out. I don't dare to. Yesterday it was so loud, all I could do was fall to my knees and hold my head, screaming at the guards to go to Kally. Everyday Kally gets weaker, and we can't find this cursed mage. I have no idea who to trust because this mage is so powerful, I fear she could be blocking my senses. Almost daily an assassin appears. I think the mage knows the spell is what will finally kill her, but uses the assassins as a way to make us all tired and frantic. I can assure you, the mage's plan is working. I know you can't help me, but I just had to tell someone the truth. I've been keeping up the bravado for Kally. I'm afraid if she knows how scared I am, she won't fight the spell as much. She is doing the best she can, but it is obvious how weakened she is. Some days, she can hardly get out of bed, and losing the babe shook her and Kaddar to the core. Kaddar is keeping up a better show than most, but I can feel everything he is hiding. His fear and sadness are almost unbearable to be around, but they are feelings I match with my own. I'm not sure how much longer I can take this. The fear and the tiredness. Even when I do manage to sleep there are always nightmares. I can't trust anyone anymore. The attackers know everything Kally will do. When she will ride and when she will leave her room or the palace. We went back to the sea palace, and they found us there. Who is feeding the mage this information? I don't even know whether I can trust Amad or Zaimid. I always did, but what if the mage is covering their true nature from me? He is certainly powerful enough. And the Rogue….I've never been able to read him. But I trust the two of them and the Rogue because I must. If I can't trust them, all is lost. Sunny is my comfort. I don't know what I would do without that dog. I am sorry to burden you, but you and the King are the only people I trust, and I know how frantic the King must be over Kally, so I don't want to burden him further. The wind is screaming louder now. It is probably another atta—_

_Sorry about the blood smears. Don't worry we're fine. I would re-write this, but I'm too tired._

_Yours,_

_Zenobia Cooper_

--

I know--I'm mean. More soon. I promise. Reviews please!


	17. Chapter 17

It had been two weeks since Zenobia had sent the letter to Evin. She hadn't written one since. She didn't have the energy to write anymore, even when she received a sweet and reassuring letter back from Evin. It took all her concentration to weed through what her Sight was telling her and to stave off the almost daily attacks. She rarely got more than three hours of sleep in a night, and those hours were always filled with nightmares. She and Zaimid drained themselves constantly trying to keep Kally from weakening any more.

Kally had finally ordered Zenobia to leave her for an afternoon and then go sleep the night in her own bed no matter what. "Take a sleeping potion and sleep through Z. I will triple the number of guards in the room and Zaimid and Will will stay with me. You will be no good to me if you drop dead from exhaustion. You need to go get some fresh air without looking around for an attack."

Zenobia finally agreed. She went outside and asked the holster to saddle Storm, too exhausted to do it herself. She clambered on her stallion and cantered over to a fallen tree-trunk across a brook. She settled on it and removed her boots, trailing her toes in the water and dozing. Her usual nightmare of Kally dying woke her up with a start, and she realized the sun was down. She contemplated sleeping there, but decided her bed sounded more comfortable. As she made her way over to Storm, he whinnied and nuzzled her. She smiled, "Sorry boy. I know I haven't been around much. Will you be a good lad and take me back to the stables? I'm going to have the holster look after you, but maybe soon we can spend some quality time together, okay?"

Storm tossed his head as if he understood her, and Zenobia climbed on the horse. She rode back to the stables and gave the reigns to the hostler, and she walked back to the castle with a sigh. She was exhausted, but sleep meant nightmares. Even the sleeping potion didn't prevent them; it just forced her to endure more of them. Still, she felt slightly more rested after she took it, so she supposed it was worth it. As she went past an open window and the breeze hit, she realized that for once it wasn't screaming at her. Maybe they would have a night free of attack, or maybe the mage had figured out how to block the wind from her as well. She opened her door and saw a long shadow lounging on her coach. She pulled her Sai out immediately and adjusted her Sight to see in the dark as the figure stood up. As the person became clearer, she cried out and ran forward, dropping her Sai.

She threw herself at the man, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms circled around her, wonderfully strong, and he lifted her up off the ground. As she breathed in his familiar scent, she began to cry, letting out the tears of fear, loneliness and exhaustion that had been building in her for months. Immediately, the clouds that had been hanging over the castle opened up and rain poured down.

"Hush sweet. It's going to be alright. I'm here now," Evin whispered as he stroked her back, feeling her relax slowly in his arms. A long while later, she stopped crying, completely out of tears, and the rain let up to a slow drizzle.

"Evin, what? Oh, Goddess I'm a mess," Zenobia said trying to wipe the tears from her face. Evin handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Come here," Evin said and led her back to the couch. He lay down, back against the high side and pulled her on to his lap. She rested her head on his chest and he pulled off her boots for her. "I am here on the orders of the King. I took the last letter you wrote me, you know, the one with the blood, and brought it to him without hesitation. I interrupted a Council meeting, which ended up being convenient. The King read your letter and said," Evin then switched to a deep commanding tone, impersonating the King and eliciting the first smile from Zenobia in weeks: "That's it. Gary, Alanna, George, Numair, Daine, Raoul, Buri, Wyldon and Alan, go pack. You are going to Carthak. This is a letter from Zenobia. It has blood on it because she was too tired to re-write it after one of the daily attacks. The girl is on the edge of her sanity, and Kally is teetering on the edge of death. We're clearly getting a watered down version of what's going on. I want three squads of the Own and three Riders squads going with you. I want Nealen of Queenscove, Lady Yuki and Thom going, clearly they need healers. I want Lady Knight Keladry and a few other knights going. Roald, I want you to pick four others knights to go. They will be under Lady Knight Keladry's command, as will Neal, as a sort of squad. Choose people that will follow her orders without causing a problem and who Kally liked."

Evin switched back to his regular voice, "And then he set up a mage spell to speak to Emperor Kaddar and informed him that those people were going to come to Carthak to take care of Kally no matter what Kaddar wanted. Frankly, the Emperor looked relieved. The nearest and dearest are in with Kally now, as are a squad of the Own and a squad of Riders. The rest are being shown the layout of the palace so they know where attacks can, and then they'll take posts in the North wing."

"No wonder the wind felt better. Thank you, Evin. I can't say I expected you to do this, but I should have known you'd come through. I've been so scared. I..," Zenobia paused, tears starting to well up again as she looked at Evin. Evin leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. Zenobia kissed him back, reveling in the feeling of his lips and the total contentment that was welling up inside of her. As she put her hand on his neck, she finally admitted to herself that something had been unsettled in her for awhile, ever since she left Tortall, and only here, kissing Evin, did she feel right again.

Suddenly Evin yelped, and Zenobia pulled back. "What's wrong?" Zenobia cried, afraid the mage had got to him already.

"Sunny just stuck his nose in my ear," Evin grumbled. He leaned over and petted the dog. "Hey boy. You sure did turn out beautiful, but then you were supposed to take my place, so you should of."

Slowly, Zenobia's heart rate returned to normal and she lay back down on Evin's chest. Evin finished petting the dog then put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes he began speaking into her hair, "By the Goddess, I've missed you. I never felt this way in my whole life. I love you, truth be told. I loved you from when I first spoke to you at the ball. I knew I couldn't tell you. I knew you'd run away. So, I let you think we were the same, which we were until I met you. I even let you leave and hoped you would come back." Evin paused, suddenly worried. "I hadn't meant to tell you any of this, so I hope you don't run off on me."

Evin looked down and realized that Zenobia was asleep, breathing rhythmically on top of him. He chuckled softly, and eased them off the couch, careful not to wake her. He carried her over and laid her gently on the bed, easing off her breeches and slipping her tunic over her head. He left briefly to go check in with Raoul. When he returned she was tossing in her sleep, clearly having a nightmare, but when he sat down next to her and stroked her cheek she instantly quieted. Quickly, he undressed and slid into bed next to her. She cuddled up to him in her sleep, and Sunny climbed up on the bed to curl at their feet, a little perturbed to be kicked out of his spot by Evin. Evin fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Zenobia, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

--

Zenobia woke the next morning on her stomach with a rain of kisses falling on her back. Confusion hit as she tried to remember where she was and who she was with. Jackson and the Rogue didn't do than, nor did...Suddenly, she opened her eyes wide and flipped over to look at Evin, smacking him in the face with her elbow in the process.

"Ow, what was tha--" Zenobia interrupted his words by throwing her arms around him and kissing him hard on the mouth. All pain forgotten, he kissed her back with equal passion. They tangled their legs together, and the two explored each other's bodies with their hands, remembering the curves and skin that had haunted both of their dreams. Evin was gentle with her, worried by a new frailty he sensed about her. As his fingers slid over her body, he felt how much weight she had lost and how many new scars criss-crossed her body. He forced himself to move slowly, controlling the heady desire that had flooded his veins as soon as she had run into his arms the night before. Finally, Evin covered her body with his, and Zenobia forgot everything except for the feeling of his skin against hers. The escape she had unsuccessfully gone to the Rogue for finally came, and she forgot all of her fears and worries in the heat of the moment. After they were done, she lay with her head on his chest, one thigh over his stomach, while he idly played with her auburn curls. She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you," she said in a surprised tone.

Evin laughed. "I love you too sweet. I'm glad you figured out you love me, although there's no need to sound so shocked."

"How long...?"

"Since that ball when you demanded half of Una's winnings. I just knew, right then, you were the one for me. I'd already fallen halfway in love with you when you tossed your hair during your introduction to the court. You were not ashamed of who you were. You were as proud as those nobles in the Book of Gold who walk down the stairs even though you have to parents and no title. Then at the ball I watched you play Dom like a fiddle and I loved you. I knew you'd run if I told you, so I kept quiet. Let you do your own thing. I knew you were a smart girl. You'd come back to me, when you were ready. Okay, so I had to come to you, but still I think you would have found your way back."

Zenobia kissed his chest, making circles on his abs with the tip of her finger. "I've been off since I got here. I get bored with the men and can't be bothered with them. It's all your fault, curse you. You were too much fun. You spoiled me and made me fall in love with you without even letting me know what you were doing. That's hardly fair to trick a girl into love like that while pretending you're using her just for pleasure."

Evin chuckled and returned to playing with her hir. "It's true I was playing dirty, but you know you don't mind." The two were quiet for awhile. In the safe circle of Evin's arms, all dangers seemed far away to Zenobia.

Zenobia broke the silence first. "What's with you and my hair? You always play with it. You said you first loved me when I tossed it, and you said my curls were bouncing all over the place when I was nine."

"I just love it. It's the perfect symbol of you. It's all wild and crazy, and you can try and tame it and sometimes it will let you, but usually it won't. It's got all its own life and looks like its totally independent and almost forbids you to feel it, but when you touch it, it's the softest silk you've ever felt."

Zenobia looked up at him. "Okay, that's just lame. Your player roots are coming out here."

Evin shoved her, and she rolled out of bed. "Come with me. I want to show you the view from my balcony. The sunset is gorgeous." She wrapped a sheet around her, rolling it slightly to hold it up, and smiled when she saw two cups sitting next to her teapot. She poured tea into both and handed Evin a cup after he pulled on his breeches. They walked out onto the balcony and watched the first rays of sunlight peek out, making the sky glow pink and orange. Evin put his cup on the balcony and stood behind her, wrapping her in his arms. She sighed and leaned back into him, closing her eyes.

He kissed the side of her head and laughed.

"What," she asked lazily.

"You realize with you holding that cup of tea you are completely at my mercy," Evin said, pressing his palms into her waist.

"What do you mean?"

Evin chuckled again. "This." Without warning he moved his hands up and unrolled the sheet, causing it to drop to the floor.

Zenobia didn't react. "Really? Is that the best you can do?"

Evin smiled, "Is that a challenge?" The huskiness of his voice causing Zenobia to shiver.

"Maybe."

Evin began kissing her neck, running his hands all over her body. When his hands traveled down her stomach and kept going she tried to keep silent, but finally moaned, giving over to the pleasure. She put her cup down next to Evin's and turned, slipping one hand into his hair and the other on the back of his shoulder. She kissed him hard, opening her mouth. He reached down and picked her up, placing her on the balcony as she wrapped her legs around his waist. By the time they had finished, the sunrise had finished. Evin kissed Zenobia sweetly on the lips and carried her back into the room.

The two climbed into Zenobia's tub, which Trista had filled with water. They splashed each other and giggled like school children while they washed. Finally, they got dressed and moved to leave. Zenobia tensed immediately. It was like her time with Evin in her suite wasn't the real world. Now she had to re-enter the real world, but she was terrified. Evin had turned to see why she had stopped and saw the look on her face. He walked over and squeezed her hand. "It's okay love. You're not alone now."

Zenobia smiled at him and straightened her shoulders, tossing her head, almost in defiance to the mage. She walked through the various rooms to Kally's bedroom and was happy to see the room full of Kally's friends and Kally out of bed, looking better than she had in weeks. The two women rushed towards each other and hugged, clinging to each other.

When they pulled back and looked at each other, Kally smiled. "Well, don't you just look like the cat who got the cream?" Leaning in she whispered, "Good night?"

Zenobia giggled. "The best," she whispered back.

Kally raised an eyebrow, shooting a look at Evin then returning her gaze to Zenobia. "It's good to see you back to yourself, Z"

"You too Kally. You too."

Speaking louder Zenobia said. "Who healed you up so well?"

Kally motioned towards Alanna, who was sitting in a chair looking pale. "Alanna fixed me up, but it drained her. I think she was able to do better then you and Zaimid just because she hadn't been healing me everyday for weeks."

Alanna nodded. "I don't know how you two have managed. That's a powerful spell."

"Do you know what it is? We thought it was perhaps like the one used on Queen Lianne."

Alanna nodded. "I think you're probably right." She touched the jewel at her neck and the remaining color on her face drained as she stood up abruptly, knocking the chair out from under her.

"What is it lass?" George asked.

"Orange," Alanna said hoarsely, her eyes wide. "Kally, you're glowing orange. Just like Queen Lianne."

Raoul, George and Gary made the sign against evil on their chest, and Numair cursed, "Mynoss, Mithros and Shakith. How could I have been so stupid? Of course that's who is."

"What do you mean of course that's who it is?" Raoul exclaimed. "He's dead. Alanna killed him. Twice."

Numair looked at him in confusion. "He? The mage is a she."

"What?" Raoul said confused.

"Alright wait. Numair who are you talking about?" George interrupted.

"Maluza Katar of course. Who are you talking about?"

"Roger of Conte had orange magic."

"Ah," Numair said. "Considering he's extra-dead, I find my theory more likely. Maluza has orange magic as well."

"I know the name, but I can't place it." Kaddar said.

"She was a powerful mage at University with Ozorne and I. She worshipped Ozorne. They were lovers for awhile, then she disappeared right before she was suppose to take her tests to become a black robe."

"That's it," Kaddar said. "I'd heard rumors about her at school. People said she did a spell that killed her and now she haunted the university. People use to dare each other to chant her name and weird things like that. There was another rumor that she had angered the Graveyard Hag with her arrogance and the Hag had turned her into a rat."

Numair laughed. "It was nothing that dramatic I'm afraid. Actually, I'm probably the only person alive who knows what happened. I don't think I even told Varice. It was when Ozorne or I were still close, so he confided in me. The simple truth is she got pregnant, and the child was Ozorne's. He gave her a pension and sent her off to have his child far from court. She never returned."

"She has Ozorne's child?" Kaddar exclaimed. "This is not good."

"The child is illegitimate and Ozorne never recognized it. He or she has no claim to the throne," Numair said.

"It's still a rallying point for rebels, especially if the child is a boy."

"I don't think it's a boy," Cassie said.

Kaddar looked at her in surprise. "What makes you so sure?"

"Think about the attacks. Kally has been the focus, not Kaddar. If this Maluza wanted to put a boy on the throne, she'd kill Kaddar. What she wants is Kally dead and to make sure no heirs are born. I suspect she has a girl. A girl she is eager to see made Queen."

"What would induce me to marry this girl?" Kaddar demanded. "And why haven't I been introduced to her."

Cassie smiled. "Well, that's where the conservatives probably come in. 10 to 1 Azrah is in on this. Think about it. Lady Larissa was to keep you occupied, maybe post-pone a marriage or post-pone the creation of an heir. They present this girl at court, probably with a hefty dowry and the promise that they'll feel more comfortable if you marry whoever she is pretending to be." Cassie paused, considering her words. "Numair, you wouldn't happen to know if Maluza was related to Lord Ulrich?"

Numair nodded. "They are siblings."

"Well, that answers why Ulrich and Azrah are friends now. Ulrich is presenting this girl as his niece. She tries to seduce you. She marries you, and they have a conservative influence doing some pillow talk, and it would be easy enough for Maluza to use spells to control you if her daughter had access to your rooms and such," said Cassie.

Kaddar stared at her. "How did you figure that out?"

Cassie shrugged. "It's what I would have done."

Gary sighed. "You get that ruthlessness from your mother's side. The face is that we have no proof at the moment."

"Whatever. We have a name. Now we need to find the person and then use a sharp stick to run through this uberpowerful mage too stupid to work a basic pregnancy charm," Zenobia said sharply.

One of the Riders snickered and Zenobia turned to see a woman with short dark hair and mischievous eyes hiding a grin behind her hand. She had a band around her arm that signified she commanded the squad she was part of, and Zenobia realized that this was the Miri Evin always talked about. She smiled shyly at the woman, then turned back to Kaddar.

"The pension was supposed to extend after Ozorne's death. You may be paying her still, in which case you can trace the money," Numair said.

Kaddar nodded. "I'll get on that."

"I still say Azrah is part of all of this," Cassie said.

Amad sighed. "You're probably right. Hopefully if we nab this mage we can prove it and the man can finish his life hanging from a short rope."

Zenobia grinned wolfishly. "If he's lucky, he'll end that way."

--

Happy? Let me know


	18. Chapter 18

Zenboia sat on the wall of her balcony, legs crossed in a meditative position. She closed her eyes and let the breeze play across her cheek, chatters of danger filling her thoughts.

"Alright Zenobia," said Numair. "Now, I want you to close out the wind. Focus only on yourself and block out all external stimuli. Regulate your breathing and look inwards. Clear all your thoughts."

Zenobia obeyed Numair, forcing herself to ignore the call of the wind and the swirling thoughts in her own brain. Breathing slowly, she moved into a meditative state.

"Good," Numair said softly. "Now, I want you to move out of yourself and listen to the wind, but I want you to control it. Don't let it tell you whatever it wants. Search it and find the source of the danger it tells you of."

Zenboia struggled to follow his instructions, pushing the wind back and sending her magic into the wind directly. Black magic engulfed her, showing her what to do and supporting the efforts she made. Slowly, the wind responded, reversing its direction and pulling Zenobia along with it. She took mental note as she soared over the city and across the farmlands, making sure she could retrace the route on a map if necessary. Finally, the wind paused at a small, but imposing stone castle that appeared to be carved into a mountainside. The wind chirped at her before blowing open a window on the top floor. A woman walked to the window, her long black hair streaked with white in hundreds of braids. She looked about suspiciously, and then orange magic filled the air. Zenobia was suddenly pulled back into her own body with a jolt, and she gasped and would have toppled off the balcony if Numair hadn't reached out to steady her.

"Sorry about that," Numair said. "I managed to piggy back on to you, and see what you saw. If she had got you with that magic, it could have killed you. I had to pull you back quickly."

"No problem," Zenobia croaked, trying to straighten her legs. "Do you know where she is?

Numair frowned. "I believe so, but let's go back to talk to the others. I want to check on the map."

He steadied her as she got off the balcony. "Why don't you rest for a little while."

Zenobia waved him off. "I'll be fine. Let's go look at the maps in Kaddar's room and figure out exactly where she was."

After over an hour of pouring over maps with Amad and Kaddar, Numair and Zenboia were confident that they had found the house. Amad left to gather a force of soldiers and mages to capture the mage, and Zenobia made her way to Kally's room. Kally wasn't in her room, so Zenobia walked into Una's suite without knocking.

"Una," she called, opening the door to her friend's bedroom. "Oh, goddess, sorry sorry," Zenobia said, laughing so hard tears fell from her eyes as she backed out of the room, closing her eyes against the image of Una topless sitting in Alan's lap. As she regained control in Una's living room, Una stormed in scowling and tucking in her shirt.

"Be quiet Zenobia," Una said., her cheeks red "It's not like I haven't walked in on you before in far more compromising conditions."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, as you should be with that one. Trust me, he's a good one."

Una rolled her eyes. "I suppose you taught him a few tricks of the trade. I suppose I should thank you."

"I wish you a happy life filled with many bouncing babies."

Una blushed again, but said nothing.

"You didn't deny it!" Zenobia shouted. "You are so marrying him."

"Be quiet," Una hissed. "He is in the next room."

"You still haven't denied it."

Una shrugged. "We haven't really talked about it since it's pointless before his ordeal, but we know what we want to do."

"Does Raoul know?"

"Nope," Una said with a grin. "Buri promised to break it to him later."

"Well, I leave you to your fun. You won't have a chance for much of it." Zenobia walked back into her room and was about to curl up with a book when Trista came in looking pale.

"What's wrong Trista?"

"I was visiting my brother down at the Hog's Head just now, and the Rogue came down to the bar. He told me to tell you to come see him immediately, to be careful and to bring someone with you."

"Alright, but why are you so pale."

Trista looked down. "He just makes me very nervous. I prefer it if he takes no notice of me."

Zenobia laughed, "Fair enough. I'm going to go see him."

"Want me to go with you?" a voice said from the doorway to her bedroom.

"What on earth are you doing in my room?" Zenobia demanded.

Evin grinned crookedly. "I had the night shift last night and wanted a nap. You're bed is way more comfortable than mine."

Zenobia rolled her eyes. "I don't think it's a good idea if you come. You can go Trista."

"Why can't I come?" Evin demanded, studying her face. "Oh, of course. You've been sleeping with him."

Zenobia nodded.

"Why does that matter? You're not going to sleep with him now are you? I'm not going to get upset. We both have had plenty of old lovers."

"The Rogue is….different."

"How?"

"I'm not sure he's going to like that I'm not sleeping with him anymore, and I really don't think he'll like you."

"Well, he'll have to deal. The fact is, I'm the only one besides Will around who you can comfortably take with you, and Will is still sleeping off the healing he got after that hurrock attack two days ago."

Zenobia hesitated, and Evin moved to her, tucking a wayward curl behind her ear. "Come on gorgeous. It'll be fine. We don't even have to tell him anything about us. It's none of his business."

"You aren't going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Nope," Evin said with a grin. "You're not the only stubborn one here."

"Fine. Come on."

The two changed into less formal clothing and moved quickly through the city. Zenobia introduced Evin to the street children she had met during her time in Carthak, laughing at the shock on Runt's face when Evin pulled a coin out of the boy's ear. The two walked into the Hog's Head, and Zenobia introduced Evin to Jackson. Jackson looked Evin over before raising an eyebrow at Zenobia. "The Rogue's waiting for you upstairs," he said.

"You could wait down here," Zenobia said.

"Nope," Evin said. "I want to meet the only man whose ever made you uncomfortable. Let's go."

The two walked up the stairs and Zenobia knocked on the door. When they came in, the room was poorly lit and the Rogue was sitting in his usual chair.

"Well, well, well," the Rogue finally said after a long pause. "What have we here."

--

Sorry it took me so long--and that this is so boring. Ugh. I'm struggling a little with this story. Also, I am SUPER busy and the idea of doing the long chapters I normally do is just way to hard, so I'm just going to write shorter chapters like this one. I'll try and get one up once a week and get this finished.


	19. Chapter 19

Zenobia rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Couldn't you come up with something a little less clichéd then that?"

The Rogue barked out a laugh, "So, the lad is what ye needed to get them brass ball of yers back, eh? Too bad. I enjoyed these last few weeks. Ye got muscles in places I didn't know women had muscles and yer joints are so well oiled its like their not even there. But alas, I knew ye'd be back to yer old antics soon enough."

Ignoring Evin's poor attempt at hiding his amusement, Zenobia said, "As much as I'm enjoying the compliments, can we get back to why you demand I come down here."

"No. First I want to meet this man of yers. Look at ye move in front of him. Yer damned well protective of him. My, my Miss Coop, are ye actually capable of caring about a lad? Now, yer Evin Larse, Commander of the Queen's Riders. What are yer intentions with the lass?"

"Excuse me?" Evin said, shocked at the turn of the conversation.

"What are yer intentions? I'm fond of the lass, and I won't have her mucked about with by a former Player. That's right lad. I know all about ye. 'Sides, I hear ye can't get married in yer job."

"How. What?" Evin sputtered. After pausing for a moment, he replied, "I will do whatever Z wants. I suspect this means I will spend at minimum three years trying to convince her that marriage is what needs to happen here, but I think I can convince her. Also, I had a conversation with the King recently in which he said that could probably allow me to stay commander if I married…..someone."

"What?" exclaimed Zenboia.

"It'll cost ye eight goats to marry her," said the Rogue.

"Why do I have to pay you?" Evin asked as Zenboia nearly keeled over in horror.

"She's one of my women now. Ye gotta pay if ye want her."

"I'll give you six."

"Stop right now. I am not going to be bought or sold, and I am damned well am worth a hell of a lot more the six or even eight goats!"

The two men laughed out right.

"Calm down lass," the Rogue said. "I'm only pullin' yer leg. I like the lad. He's a good 'un. May ye have many happy years and bouncin' babes."

"That is ENOUGH! There will be no goats, wedding vows or bouncin' babes," Zenobia hollered. "Why am I here?"

The Rogue grew somber immediately. "There's a major hit on ye lass. A nasty assassination gang out of the Yamani Isles came through a day ago. Sounds like yer the target, not the princess. The mage knows itsye that's closin' in on her. Watch yer back."

Zenobia nodded. "Can you tell me anything about them?"

"Rumor has it four men, two women. The men are sword and knife fighters for the most part, but the women both use glaives. Don't know how accurate the information is though."

"Thank you. I'll keep an eye out."

"Take care of the girl lad. Even if you have to force her to let you."

--

"Stop doing that," Zenboia snapped at Evin as they walked back to the castle.

"Doing what?" asked Evin.

"Hovering all close to me and being protective."

"Zenobia, I am just staying close to you."

"I can take care of myself. I've been doing it all my life, and no matter what the Rogue says, I don't need you."

"I kind of doubt that at this point," Evin said, frustration creeping into his voice. "You heard the Rogue. There is at least six assassins coming for you. Even you can't take all of them. I'll have a couple of the Riders stay with you at all times to make sure you're kept safe."

"The Hag's Dice you will. I don't need cursed escorts," Zenobia shouted, stopping in the middle of the market.

"Knock it off," Evin hissed, grabbing her arm and tugging. "We need to get you back to the palace."

"Get off of me," Zenobia yelled, wrenching her arm away and storming off toward the castle. She fumed silently the entire walk to the castle, ignoring the anger and fear rolling off of Evin in waves as he kept stride with her. When they got to her room, she opened her door, but turned before entering. "I have no more need for your escort services Commander, so why don't you just run along," she said, then walked sharply through the door, attempting to slam it behind her. Evin stopped the door with his foot.

"Don't be like this," Evin said softly. "Don't push me away. I'm just worried about you, and I'll feel better if I'm with you. If you're not willing to do this for you, do it for me. Please."

Zenobia clenched her jaw. "I'm not pushing you away. I'm just going into MY room. Alone. I don't need you or anyone else babying me and protecting me, so just go away." She pushed him suddenly, and in his surprise Evin stumbled out of the doorway, allowing Zenobia to slam the door quickly and lock it. She grabbed a bottle of gin from her dresser and headed to the balcony, Sunny trailing behind her. By the time the sun set, she was drunk enough that she didn't hear the soft footsteps treading across her carpet. At the last minute, she realized some one was there, and whirled, sliding off the balcony and slamming the person into the wall, a knife at her throat.

"Z, Z it's just me," Una said, breathing hard her eyes red-rimmed.

"Oh goddess, Una. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Look, I need..." Una trailed off, her eyes welling with tears.

"What is it?" Zenobia asked, fear overwhelming her. "Is Kally alright? Was there another attack?"

"Kally's fine," Una whispered. "They didn't go after her. It's Evin. They went after Evin."

--

Sorry its taken so long. My harddrive crashed and I lost everything I'd been sort of working on with this story, so the updates will take me awhile. Plus, I'm totally swamped with homework. Hopefully I can power through these last few chapters, but I'm having trouble figuring out the best way to get there. People asked me about Sarai. Honestly, I threw her in so you'd get a sense of what's going on in the novels at the time. I'm not a huge Sarai fan, so she will not appear in my story much, but I bet she and Kally would become friends eventually, just with all the attacks and such I doubt they've really had time to bond, which is why Sarai is not really in my story.


	20. Chapter 20

Zenobia stared at Una blankly, the alcohol coursing through her brain making her bleary. Una was still talking, but Zenobia could not hear the words coming out of her mouth. She walked out of her room quickly and weaved her way through the palace to the room Evin had been given. Una followed her, still talking, but Zenobia was hardly even cognizant of her presence. Miri was sitting outside of his door, her face buried in Daine's shoulder, her sobs echoing down the hallway. Zenobia pushed open the door and picked her way through the trashed room to the bed. Evin was laying on it, his normally mobile and lively face now pale and still. She reached out and pushed his hair off his forehead and cupped his cheek with her hand, desperately wishing he would open his eyes and smile at her. She stood motionlessly at his side, waiting for him to wake up for some time, ignoring the entreaties of her friends. Finally, she whispered one word.

"What did you say, Z" Kally asked, putting her hand out to touch Zenboia's shoulder.

"Enough," Zenobia repeated softly, her voice and eyes devoid of all emotion. "This ends. Now." Zenobia walked purposely to her room, shutting the door to Kally and locking it with her magic to keep people from disturbing her. Drawing on the clothing and weapons she wore when had first been introduced to the King's Council in Tortall, Zenobia went over the route to the castle in her head. She knew Amad was not planning to leave until the next morning, and she could move faster then a group of soldiers. She jumped off her balcony, only to be followed by an eager Sunny.

"You coming with me boy?" Z asked, reaching down to pet her loyal friend. "We're going to take this mage out. You, me and Storm."

As she rounded the corner for the stable, Storm was already saddled and waiting for her. Confused, Zenobia looked around.

"I'm coming with you," a voice from the shadows said. Miri walked towards her, holding on to the reigns of a brown pony. "He's my best friend. I can't just let this go. I figured you would do this, so I left to saddle the horses before the Empress figured out you had suicidal revenge intentions. She's at the stables now yelling because Storm is already gone. Don't try and leave me here. I have just as much a right to go as you."

Zenobia cocked her head, thinking over her options. Finally, she nodded her agreement, and the two women quietly led the horses out of the palace gowns to avoid detection. Once in the city, they mounted their horses and made their way swiftly along the route to the mage's palace.

--

"You changed him you know," Miri said, breaking the silence several hours into their ride.

Zenobia looked up, confused by the sudden interruption of the unending memories that had been passing before her eyes. Evin dragging her into the ocean against her playful protests was replaced by Miri's face swimming into view. "What?" she finally said.

"You changed him," Miri repeated. "I remember I got letters that casually mentioned you when you first came to court, and then the letters seemed to be more and more about you. I didn't think much of it. Evin always had a woman around. It was his way. But when I came back and saw him again, he was different. I should have known from the letters. He didn't right about you the way he did about the other women. He wrote about you the way he wrote about his friend. Probably the way he writes to other people about the things he and I do together. I just didn't really think about it though, and then I got back and he wasn't the same person I had left. He still laughed and joked and cared about people more then anyone else around, but he was different. He was waiting. He was waiting for you to come back. Would you have come back to him?"

"I don't know," Zenobia said honestly. "Do you know the last thing I said to him? I told him to go away. In our last conversation, I told him I didn't need him." Zenobia paused, trying to control the welling of tears and the catch in her throat. "But, I was lying. I do need him. I know that now. But I'm not sure what it would have taken for me to figure that out on my own. I can hope I would have, but," she shrugged and gave a watery grin, "letting other people in is hard for me. I've never had anyone but me. Looks like I'm back to having only myself again."

"You have other people," Miri said. "You have Kally and Una and Cassie. They all care about you."

Zenobia nodded. "They do its true. I have Will to, and I have my friends in Tortall, but they're different than Evin. In front of all of them I play the part; I never really let my guard down. I never let them see me as vulnerable if at all possible. I'm strong. I'm wary. I'm…..inhumanly perfect. They rely on me to be that way. Not with Evin. With Evin I was just me. I'm never just me with anyone else." A whine sounded behind and Zenobia smiled. "I take that back with Sunny I'm myself, so I have Sunny."

"What about the King?" Miri asked. When Zenobia looked at her, she shrugged. "People talk. They say you were close. No on was ever willing it insinuate anything else because they're all too scared of Thayet and think the King is too, but there was an implication of a….special relationship."

"Again, different then Evin. My special relationship with the King came from the fact that we recognized the same quality with each other. Have you ever met him? Inhumanly perfect is a pretty good word for him. He's surrounded by friends, but they all rely on him to always be strong, to never flinch. Even his wife and children do. I suspect he lets his guard down with Thayet more than with anyone else, or maybe George because George knows that weight as well. With him I could occasionally let my guard down, but again different then Evin. Evin let's me let my guard down because he loves me. The King does because he wants to use me. He's fond of me, and I remind him of himself so he feels for me, but he's also fond of how useful I am to him. He wants to keep me happy so that I will sit on his son's council and keep Tortall safe. Everything he does, he does for Tortall."

"You can't possibly know that," Miri cried. "He cares about you. So do you're friends. You can let you're guard down with them."

"I know," Zenboia said simply. "My Sight and Gift let me know. I didn't say the King was wrong. I respect him for what he does. I even trust him. I know he will _always_ do what is best for Tortall, and I love Tortall as much as he does. I would do the same thing in his place. That doesn't mean I can act around him the way I act around Evin. No one can replace Evin."

"You're right about that," Miri said softly. "No one can replace him."

--

Review please! It helps motivate me to finish this story. Why are stories so much fun to start and then so difficult to finish?


	21. Chapter 21

At last after three days of travel, Zenobia and Miri finally reached their destination an hour before the sun would rise. Looking around, Miri cursed. "There's no cover anywhere," she said. "These trees we're under now are at least 400 yards from that trail up to the castle. They have torches all along the pathway. There's no way we can get up their unobserved. Look there's at least two archers up there. We'll get picked of before we even make it to the path let alone the castle."

Zenobia gave a grim smile. "I think I can do something about that. She'll know we're coming, but that's fine. I want her facing me when I tear the life out of her."

Closing her eyes, Zenobia put her arms out in front of her, palms reaching towards the sky. Guiding her power solely through instict, she called to the wind, asking it to do her bidding. The wind complied bringing moisture rushing through the air as a thick cloud of fog surrounded them, building slowly, soon making it impossible to see more than a foot. Clenching her fists she wrenched them down, pulling lightening bolts out of the sky to hit the two towers that held the archers.

"There," Zenobia said. "That will get us to the castle at least."

Miri shivered, her eyes wide. "If we ever get out of this, remind me not to piss you off. I don't think even Numair can do that."

Zenobia shrugged. "Let's go."

"Wait," Miri said. "Let me do this first."

Quickly, she moved over the horses, making sure nothing would make any noise. She covered the horse's hooves to keep them from making a noise on the stone path. "Trick of the bandit hunting trade," Miri said. "Come on."

The two rode slowly and silently across the lawn, ears pricked for any noises. A fuzzy shine of light from a torch made them veer slightly off track, but eventually they made it to the stone trail up the mountain to the castle. Unsheathing her sai, Zenobia nodded to Miri, who had a spear in her hand, to begin the slow climb upwards. Hearing a voice, Miri motioned to Zenobia to stop. Zenobia slid of her horse, and silently padded forward, prepared for the person talking to come right at her. When the servants shape became a slightly discernable blob, she lunged forward quickly, chopping at his windpipe to silence any noise. Quickly, she held him in a sleeper hold, hand clamped over his mouth to keep him silent until he slipped into unconsciousness. After dragging him to the side of the road, Zenobia mounted Storm and continued the climb up to the castle.

Suddenly, Zenobia's senses flared. "Get off the path," she yelled at Miri, veering Storm sharply off the road, pulling the horse down on his knees behind a large stone and tugging Miri off her pony to lie face down on the ground. Fire ripped through the air, burning down the pathway. The air boiled with moisture as the fog , and sweat poured of Miri and Zenobia has the heat surrounded them. The fire passed them, moving all the way down the mountain before spreading and along the open range before the forest and going out, taking Zenobia's fog with it.

"Well, that was nice while it lasted," Miri said. "What—"

"How dare you try to trick me with your insignificant magic you street rat," a woman's voice rang out from the top of the path. "Come out and let's settle this. You and me. My daughter would already be sitting on that throne next to Kaddar, putting the kingdom back on the rightful path set out by Ozrone if it weren't for you."

Zenobia moved to stand up, but Miri pulled her back down. "Are you crazy?" she hissed. "Even if you are as powerful as her, you have none of her training."

"I have you," Zenobia whispered. "I'll distract her. You try and get around her. Maybe you can get lucky with an arrow if she doesn't see it coming."

Zenobia stood up. "Alright you slag. You want to do this. Let's do this," she said, moving slowly up the hill. "Give me your best."

Orange magic lashed out at Zenobia, forcing her to throw her power out in a shield. The orange magic deflected to the side, consuming a bush to the right of Zenobia. "That all you got," Zenobia shouted, wrenching another lightening bolt out of the sky.

Cursing, Maluza sent her magic out to wrap around the bolt, preventing it from ever reaching the ground. She only just managed to stop the second bolt Zenobia sent at her immediately after the first. Fear growing in her eyes, she said a word foreign to Zenobia, and one of the castle's three gates opened up. A wall of spidrens poured out from somewhere deep in the castle, perhaps even deep in the mountain. Unsheathing her sai, Zenobia slashed the first one down that came at her. Moving nimbly she, she cut down as many as she could and tried to dance out of the way of their blows and webs. Arrows took down some of the spidrens from further up the trail, always managing to kill the spidren just about to get her.

Storm and Sunny ran over from the rock they had been hidden behind. Sunny raced through the spidrens, jumping up and ripping out their throats. Zenobia hauled herself onto Storm, finding it easier to fight them from up higher. Storm kicked out with his front hooves, keeping the spidrens back and wounding any stupid enough to come at Zenobia from below. A blast of orange magic came at her out of nowhere, forcing her to put more energy then she had left into a shield. Distracted by the magic, she allowed the spidrens to close in around her trapping her entirely. Swearing she moved her Sai constantly, trying to will strength into her tiring muscles. She saw a spidren put a sharp claw through Sunny and toss him to the side of the road. A group of spirdrens had moved toward Miri, forcing her to fight them with her spear rather than her bow. Zenobia despaired and she desperately tried to come up with an option. Something anything that would let her get to the mage.

Out of nowhere a reign of arrows took down the spidrens downhill from Zenobia. A battalion of soldiers appeared out of the forest, galloping hard for the castle as archers in the forest trees took down spidren after spidren. Amad battled his way through until he was next to Zenobia.

"You couldn't have waited for me in the first place could you? Had to go off on your own and make things complicated," he growled, hacking down a spidren with a double edged spear.

"Good to see you," Zenobia said. She pulled back from the spidrens into the soldiers behind her, giving herself protection to look for the mage. Cursing, she saw two horses galloping towards the forest edge with women on their backs. Wheeling Storm around she kicked him into a gallop. "I know you're tired boy," she whispered, "but I need to you to go as fast as you can. Come on now."

She saw them hit the forest line, making it to the trees within minutes of the two riders. She weaved through the trees, dodging the flaming balls the mage sent behind. _That's it, _Zenobia thought, _use up your power with those useless balls. Slow yourself down turning to look for me. I've got you now. _

She kicked Storm to one last burst forward to meet the women. She dodged a flame and stood up on Storm's back, a trick Buri had taught her and Una. She leapt off her horse and tackled Maluza, ripping the woman from the saddle and tumbling on the ground. About to slam a knife into the woman's side, she was thrown backward by Maluza's magic.

"Keep going," Maluza yelled over her shoulder towards her daughter. Throwing fire at Zenobia, who rolled out of the way her magic too drained to protect her.

"You're going to die wench," Maluza snarled, unsheathing a sword, her once pretty face twisted by hate.

"Yeah, yeah. Ye keep sayin' that, but ye ain't brought it yet." Zenobia examined the woman in front of her with her Sight. She was almost as drained as Zenobia, but not quite. She let Maluza come to her, unwilling to use any more energy than absolutely necessary, knowing she'd taped into her life source with her last spell.

Maluza moved forward and hacked at Zenobia with her sword, a blow Zenobia easily tossed aside with her right Sai. As she blocked Maluza's second blow, Zenobia slid her second Sai at the woman, missing plunging deep into her side by a hairsbreadth. Realizing she was outmatched, Maluza tossed the last of her magic at Zenobia, ripping the Sai out of Zenobia's hand and sending it along with all her other weapons flying away.

Cursing, Zenobia dropped and rolled as Maluza lunged at her again, jumping to her feet and searching frantically around her for a weapon. Exhaustion making her slow and her thoughts fuzzy, Zenobia dodged blow after blow, unable to form any thoughts other than dodge and roll. Catching her boot in a patch of mud, she slipped, slamming hard into a tree behind. As she slid down, she nearly lost conciousness as Maluza moved towards her slowly, her sword drawn back for the final blow, a smile full of the knowledge that her pray would not get up again. Zenobia found herself watching the streak of dawn sunlight that fell across her hand, its presence bringing a flash of memory, the early morning light falling across the sheets, the kisses on her back, hands stroking her skin, laughter, sunshine, love. Maluza's voice brought her to the present.

"See. You're nothing more then a street slag. Take away the weapons and the magic and nothing is left at all. What do you have girl?" She thrust her sword straight at Zenobia's heart, only to have the hilt slam back into her face as Zenobia caught the blade between her palms and thrust it backwards.

"I always have me," Zenobia growled, kicking her leg up and around hard, knocking the blade out of her hands. "You can take everything else away. Evin, weapons, Sunny, magic, but you still can't handle me." Putting all her energy into one last mighty kick she slammed her stilleto heel deep into Maluza's chest. She yanked her foot out and stood over the woman as she fell. Zenobia's eyes were pitiless as she watched Maluza gasp her last breaths before lying still.

Swaying, Zenobia reached out to Storm who had come to stand next to her. She tried to haul herself into the saddle, but failed, finally giving in to the darkness and collapsing down next to the dead mage.

--

Um, I suck too much at fight scenes to think up my own, so the characters and the world are Tamora Pierce's but that end part is all Buffy moves.

Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Zenobia woke to the creaking sound of a wagon. Cracking open an eyelid, she stared up at the ceiling of a wagon, then groaned when a wheel hit a deep hole, the shock moving though her.

"Hello," Miri said. "Nice of you to join us. You've been out two days. They nabbed the daughter. We're taking her back the castle now. We'll be back soon."

Zenobia nodded, her physical pain replaced by a dull ache in her chest as Miri's words reminded her of what events had led her to this bumpy ride.

"Here, drink some water," Miri said holding out a flask.

Zenobia gasped as she sat up, but reached for the water and gulped it down, she said, "You look like a mess."

Miri smiled, "Well, I broke my arm yanking that daughter out of her saddle. I wasn't going to let her go anywhere. How are you feeling? You cracked a rib at some point and the healers weren't willing to do much since you were so weak."

Zenobia turned her head and shrugged. "I'm fine. Sunny?"

"I'm sorry Z. He didn't make it."

Zenobia closed her eyes, forcing her stomach to stop heaving. "He was all that I had left of….," she whispered, trailing off at the end.

"I'm so, so sorry," Miri repeated.

Zenobia shrugged again. "Don't be. I'll be fine.

"Don't shut down," Miri warned.

Zenobia refused to look at her, preferring to lie back down and slide once again into the welcome darkness of sleep.

--

By the time they'd reached the castle, the healer had fixed Zenobia up so that she could at least sit in front of the wagon rather than lie in the back, although the jostling of the road still sent jolts of pain through her. All in all, she was relieved when it stopped at last. She climbed carefully out only to have a fresh wave of pain swamp over her as Kally flew at her and threw her arms around her.

"Don't ever, ever, ever do that again," Kally whispered in her friend's ear. "I was so scared."

Zenobia nodded and gave a half-heartened smile. "I don't think I'll ever have reason to. Amad has the daughter. You and the Emperor should talk to her. Figure out what exactly the plan was." Pushing Kally towards Amad, Zenobia turned and walked slowly to the palace and up the stairs. She walked slowly towards Evin's room and pushed the door open. Alanna was alone in the room, sitting next to Evin, who looked exactly as he had when she left. She walked over and sat on the bed, taking his hand between hers and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"I thought you expected him to die within two days," she finally said, breaking the silence.

Alanna shrugged. "With head wounds like this it is always hard to tell."

"So there's hope…"

Alanna shook her head, looking at the girl with pity. "I'm sorry. His brain bled too much. It's stopped working. He will never wake up, and it won't be long before the rest of his body shuts down as his brain has." She hesitated. "I think he's hanging on for something. This is my husband's superstition influencing me, but I think sometimes the soul forces the body to wait for something. Something the soul needs before it can pass in peace. I suspect you are the only one who can give his soul rest." She reached out and put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "I am so sorry, Zenobia." She got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Zenobia looked down at Evin, trying to find the right words. "I love you," she finally said, reaching out to touch his face. "I hate you because I was fine until you came along, and then you made me love you, and now you're gone, and I don't know how to keep going. I don't even have Sunny to comfort me anymore." As she said Sunny's name, the tears in her eyes began running down her face, making muddy streams. "Am I supposed to go back to how I was before?" she asked Evin, choking on her words. "Pretend it never happened? Bed a lot men and drink a lot of gin? Is that what I should do? How can I? You saw through me when no one else could. You always made me laugh, always made me relax. I will always love you. I'm finally ready. Ready to stop pulling away. Ready to marry you. Ready to have you're children. I want it all. Everything you offered me."

Evin's eyes flutter open. "Can I have that in writing?" he croaked.

Staring at him in shock, she just gaped.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked.

"ALANNA!" Zenobia yelled, before throwing her arms around Evin and hugging him tight. "This isn't possible. How is this possible? Just don't do anything. Stay awake."

"I'm not going anywhere," Evin said. "Not without you anyway."

Alanna rushed into the room and gasped. "Great merciful goddess," she whispered, hurrying to Evin's side. "You're fine," Alanna said, finishing her examination.

"I feel great," he said. "Haven't felt this rested since before I became a Rider. Now go get a priest to marry Zenobia and I before she changes her mind."

After a long silence, Evin said, "Aren't you going to protest or something."

Zenobia shook her head. "No," she said with a smile, tears of happiness welling up.

"Are you crying?" Evin asked. "Crying from happiness? I didn't know you could do that."

Zenobia whacked him with a pillow. "You want to do this now?"

Evin sighed, "Well, you're kind of dirty. I always imagined my bride would smell of roses and lilies, not horses, blood and sweat. Maybe we should wait at least until you take a bath. Also, my Ma would kill me if I got married her, as would Gena. Guess we'll have to wait until you get down here and go back to Tortall." He pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the desk in the room, opening a drawer and pulling out a small box, which he tossed to Zenobia. "In the meantime you can wear this."

Zenobia opened the box and smiled. A silver ring sat in the box with a beautiful, yellow diamond surrounded by silver rays. "A sun? It's perfect," she said softly, sliding the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand. Standing up, she walked over and threw her arms around Evin, hugging him close and kissing him gently on the lips before a storm of people came streaming into the room to hug Evin and Zenobia, led by Miri.

--

Zenobia woke up a few days later to the morning sun and Evin's kisses. Smiling, she snuggled in to him and said, "Do you have to go?"

Evin smiled. "Yes love. It's time for me and the others to go back to Tortall. You could come too."

Zenobia shook her head. "Soon. I need to make sure it's totally over before I turn Kally's care over to Will. She found out yesterday she's pregnant again, and there's sure to be complications after that miscarriage. She wasn't supposed to even try for a year. I'll stay through the pregnancy, then I'll come home to you, and we'll be wed. I promise."

"It is over, Z. I understand you staying for the pregnancy, but it's over. You heard the daughter's confession. The conservative lords are going to swing for this, as is she. The mage was the one really pushing all of this and you killed her." Evin paused. "I mean there is no way the daughter can do anything alone."

Zenobia snorted. "True. Was it just me or was the daughter a total let down. I mean here is the most powerful mage there was. A woman smart enough to figure out my one weakness was you not long after I even figure it out. A woman powerful enough to stop the mages of Carthak. Then you have Ozorne who was all powerful, intelligent, conniving and evil. And the product of these two, an idiot woman who has been trained her whole life to only think of being Queen and does not have a solitary thought in her head. I mean really, I'm not sure she's worth the rope to hang her."

Evin shrugged. "Not our call. Now, let's stop talking about this. I have something far more fun for us to...talk about," he murmured, his insistent fingers roaming Zenobia's body, sending thrills of pleasure all over.

An hour later, Evin smiled and kissed his betrothed before sliding out of bed and reaching a hand out to haul her out too. "Come one, my love. I have to go now. Ride with me to the boat."

--

Ten months later, Zenobia stood at the end of a long red carpet dressed in one she thought was a ridiculously, expensive white dress. The King himself led her down the aisle. He had demanded to be allowed to do it, insisting that the King of Tortall should be the one to give the daughter of Tortall away. Evin stood at the end of the aisle, and all their friends, rich and poor, lined up in benches around them. Kally sat next to her mother, holding her young son in her lap, Will and Amad standing wearily on either side of the Empress and heir.

Zenobia and the King walked down the aisle and when they reached the end, the King lifted Zenobia's veil and kissed her forehead before making his way to sit on his throne. Smiling at Evin, the two swore to be together forever. As they kissed, cheers rang out, and the happy couple gleefully led their friends to what was, in Zenobia's opinion, the best part of the wedding, the party afterwards. As their friends danced more and more rambunctiously as they became more and more affected by the large quantities of ale Zenobia had insisted be served at the party, Evin and Zenobia held each other close, moving through the steps slowly. She leaned her head against his chest and smiled, watching the sun stream in the window, knowing that at long last, she was home.

THE END

--

If you read like 10 minutes ago, I just changed the scene at the end...sorry I forgot one part, but its done now really.

I had to update just because I felt like I couldn't keep letting you think Evin was dead even though I meant you to kind of think that. But seriously, kill Evin? No way. I'm a total sap. Happy endings all the way.

But well, that's it. It's over. Man, can't believe I managed it. I have two ideas kind of floating around for my next fic, so keep an eye out. I'm thinking an AU one with Raoul. I always liked him and Buri a lot, but I was also always curious about what would happen if one of those noble women actually suceeded in getting his attention, so I might do that (complete with fights and conspiracies and all that, since I love those kind of things). I also might to Alan's story, but I think I'll wait a bit to do that. If I do write Alan's story it will be linked to this one--Una and Zenobia will be characters in it for sure. Still, I might do something totally different.

Anyway, review now that it's over. Tell me what you like about the story and what you didn't, and maybe my next one will be better. Also, thoughts on what I should write next would be appreciated, but I won't promise I'll listen.


	23. Sequel Teaser

**Sequel to Kalasin's Guard Teaser:**

When a slender young man and a buxom young woman walked into the Dancing Dove, the ruckus was loud, even by the standards of the infamous inn. The two paused, letting their senses adjust to the clamor while examining the fat king of the rogue, who lay sprawled across his wooden throne.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" the woman asked, smoothing her skirts.

The man nodded, adjusting his cap slightly and taking one last look around the room. The he leapt onto one of the tables and shouted, "Hargen, King of the Rogue, I challenge you for your throne."

The inn went silent as they looked the challenger over. He was smaller than most. Hargen had five inches and at least a hundred pounds on the man. More than a few of the patrons frowned, lingering over his brown eyes and the freckles smattered across his face, wondering why he looked familiar.

"Hargen, you broke the Rogue's law and you must pay," the youth continued, his voice shaking slightly with suppressed anger. "You took the throne from the rightful King, Marek Swiftknife, with trickery and poison. You shipped his young supporters out on slave ships to solidify your power, than you waited till Marek got old, and still slipped him poison before challenging him to the throne. You have anyone who might challenge you killed in the dark by your men. You are a disgrace and you will pay by my knife."

"Enough," roared Hargen, standing up swiftly. "It is you who will pay for the lies you tell."

At his words, the bartender and a few others quickly cleared the tables from the middle of the room, revealing a box made of painted lines no more than fifteen feet by fifteen feet. Everyone in the inn crowded around the outside of the box, eager to see the fight.

"This is just sad," one of the women whispered. "That poor boy is going to die in minutes. Hargen may not be the best knifeman of any Rogue we've ever had, but he can still beat that wee bit of a lad."

A few of the women nodded in agreement looking over with sympathetic eyes at the pretty young woman who'd walked in with this challenger, but Klara just smiled, sure she would be Queen of the Rogue before the next castle bell rang.

As soon as the box was clear Hargen entered the ring, two knifes already unsheathed. The youth stepped in next, a knife in each of his hands. They began circling each other, eyes on each other's knives.

Hargen attacked first, moving in with a slow slash to his front. The younger man easily danced out of the way.

"You may dance pretty boy, but that's not enough to beat me," Hargen taunted.

"You can't dance at all, which will making slicing you open almost boringly easy," retorted the other man, dodging another slow blow and lashing out with his left hand to slice Hargen deep into the bigger man's right bicep.

Hargen swore, fear entering his eyes for the first time as he just missed another quick blow from the lad.

"Malem," Hargen shouted. The King's second-in-command moved towards the circle despite the laws demanding no interference in a battle for the throne. Klara moved quickly, weaving through the group silently to block the heavily muscled man's path before he got to the square.

"This will be a fair fight, a fight by the Rogue's law," she said, her voice steely as she pulled a knife large enough for a butcher out from under her skirts. "It's time the Rogue's law returned to Corus."

Malem looked her over, and despite Hargen's desperate yell for him again as another of the youth's knives sank deep into his side, he nodded and stepped back.

Hargen blundered backwards, grabbing a battle hammer from next to his throne.

"Cheater," the youth said, disdain in his voice even as he kept a wary eye on the hammer, one lucky blow from that could kill him. He dodged the Rogue's first blow towards his temple, stepping to the side as Hargen stumbled when he missed. He jabbed his knife into the back of Hargen's knee, twisting it and bringing Hargen down to his feet with a scream. He stepped on his hand, crushing the old Rogue's fingers till he let go of the hammer and kicked it away.

"Malem, Jazid, Ramer, help me," Hargen said, desperately looking to his lords.

"Look at me, Hargen. You are all alone. You broke the Rogue's law. You're lucky we don't kill ye in the old way. But I have some mercy, besides I want to slice yer throat myself, the way I promised I would all those years ago. Do you remember me? Perhaps this will help." The youth removed the grey cap, letting her long brown hair fall around her shoulders. "That's right, Hargen. It's me. Emma. I told you I'd be back the day that Carthaki slaver carted me and Klara away. You took all my friends away, all but one. Letting Zenobia live, letting her go to Carthak, and letting her arrange for our freedom, was your one mistake Hargen, and I am here to make you pay for it."

Emma drew her blade across Hargen's neck quickly, stepping back as his blood spilled out across the floor. She turned and looked at Klara who tossed her the butcher's knife. Emma hacked off Hargen's head in three strong blows then held it up by the former Rogue's hair for the room to see.

"There's a new Rogue in Corus. She's a woman. Klara here is queen. You," she pointed at the cowering brunette who had been Hargen's queen, "You are a disgrace to the position of Queen of the Rogue. She is more then a bedmate for the King. Get your things and get out of the Dove. Now. Things are going to change. The old Rogue's law is back. The law of Marek Swiftknife and George Cooper. The women of the Rogue will report to Klara, not their pimps. No longer will the street children owe me pay, and the lords will no longer keep more then their share in return for killing challengers in the dark. You question me or my laws, you will regret it. Does anyone have any problem with me or my rules? If so, challenge me now."

The heavily cloaked figure who had remained seated throughout the fight watched Emma take down two challengers who took offence to a female Rogue before she made her way out of the Dove. Zenobia bowed low to Emma before she left, eliciting a flicker of a smile from her old friend and a nod, before she began the long trek back to her and her husband's rooms in the Riders barracks.

---

Just a little taste of what's coming in the next Zenobia fic. Look for it to appear in about two or three weeks--that's how long I expect to take to finish my current fic. Tell me what you think!!!


	24. Author's Note

**JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP!!! It's called Zenobia's Story. Hope you like it! **


End file.
